


Tonight, just Breathe

by KMO27



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Blindness, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Classism, Desperation, Disabled Reader, Discrimination, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Female Character of Color, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Idiots in Love, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Jealousy, Language, Love Confessions, New York City, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Bucky Barnes, Racism, Reader Has A Name, Reader is a Sweetheart, Sad and Sweet, Self-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, Service Dogs, Short Reader, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragic Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but team doesn't split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 73,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMO27/pseuds/KMO27
Summary: "Don't you see? He is one of them. He'll only hurt you. Their kind don't give a shit about us."You cover your ears, tears rolling down your face, "No, Anita. He's different. He-he'd never-""Never what, Maria?! People like us we're nobody! Lowlifes, immigrant trash, the shit they scrape off their shoes. He showed us what he thought about us when he killed my brother! Your friend! Without a second thought! Do you honestly think this boyfriend of yours will leave you unscathed? Don't you even care? About Leonardo? About yourself?""Of course, I do! But I know Leo didn't give him a choice. He couldn't have. Bucky wouldn't have done it otherwise."Anita scuffed, "You're blinded in more than one way! You think you're in love."Flush of humiliation and anger crept up your neck as you blurt, "Don't I deserved to be loved too?! Just because of this," you wave a hand in front of your face, "doesn't mean I don't want someone to speak to me, to touch, to hold me that way. I know what the boys in the Heights think of me. Do you think I couldn't hear them talking behind my back? They say I'm broken, incompletely, or just too much of a hassle," your voice cracked just then, "but not him."





	1. A Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making this story nice and sweet but I'm cruel to my characters and decided to sprinkle in some tragic elements. I don't plan on adding anything that will need trigger warnings but if there are I will leave a note.
> 
> Also, this first chapter is just setting up a little bit of the reader's background info. (I like fleshed out characters) Don't worry, Bucky will appear in chapter two.
> 
> Translations will be in the endnotes.

You tried to picture the color blue. It had been so long since you’d seen it. You remember things that associated with blue like the ocean, a clear day, and raspberry ice pops. You thought “coolness” when it came to the hue.

So when your friend, Anita told you the dresses were blue, you imagined the dancers as waves crashing into each other during a storm. You knew the song, they were performing to Stravinsky’s “The Rite of Spring”. It was a perfect depiction for the anxiety-inducing piece.

You could hear your friend’s heavy sigh as the next part of the piece was played. You elbowed and shushed her. Anita grouned, “Chica, when you told me you actually wanted to go to a concert, I didn’t think you meant this.”

“Well, what did you think I meant?”

You could practically hear her rolling her eyes, “I don’t know: pop, hip hop, R&B...you know, music people without dentures listen to.”

“There’s nothing wrong with this,” you mumbled. Sure you liked the music Anita listed but you were also a fan of Jazz, Blues, Classical and even musical form.

“Maria, this is boring,” she said bluntly, “You know Roberto invited us to his place and we dare turn him down for this masterpiece.”

Her sarcasm was as thick as her accent, “¡Parate! You know I don’t have a good feeling about that guy.”

“You have a bad feeling about all men,” you heard her take in a breath and a shush from the person in front of you, “Shit, I didn’t mean that, chica.”

You bit your lip, deciding to ignore her. You knew what she was talking about and didn’t want to open that can of worms. You reached down and your small hand was met with silky fur. Missy, your seeing eye dog was apparently a golden retriever. You didn’t really know what that meant but you did know that she was soft and fluffy. Even though she wasn’t a therapy dog, her touch soothed your nerves, “Forget it. He’s still a fuck boy, el pendón. Plus, I always feel his hands on my thighs too much for comfort.”

“Un momento, why haven’t you told me this before?!” Anita hissed. Before you could respond, someone shushed you both again.

You decided to just enjoy the music. Although you couldn’t see the dance, it was a chance to enjoy a great orchestra. The only time you’d been able to hear it was at a free concert event in college and at your church during Christmas. So when your mamá was able to grab tickets from her boss who couldn’t go because who really cares, you were enthralled. You were here and you let your ears enjoy the slide and pitch of the strings and the bombastic booms of the brass.

 

Anita told you to wait for the crowd to leave. She figured it would be easier to navigate once everyone left. You two took public transportation back to you guys’ apartment in Washington Heights. You were tired but you wanted to thank your mamá for the tickets before heading to bed.

When you arrived, Anita said, “I’m sure Leo is still out considering it’s a Friday. Want me to check on Mamá and Papá with you?”

You shook your head, “No, you sound tired. Why don’t you head to bed?”

You heard the weary smile in her voice, “Alright, chica. Don’t stay up too late and if the munchkins are still up, I’m not here.”

You smirked, “Fine, it that case I don’t want to find you’ve been drinking instead of sleeping.”

There was silence, “Anita?”

“¡Maldita sea Maria! You’re no fun, you know?”

You laugh and turn with Missy leading you.

“Oye, chica.”

You stopped, “Si?”

“Gracias por esta noche,” she mumbles but you caught it, “You could’ve gone with your Mamá but you decided to go with me.”

“Oye, Anita, you’re my mejor amiga. I’m just happy you wanted to spend that time with me even though you wanted to go to Roberto’s. Besides, Mamá was so tired tonight from work.”

“Forget about Roberto,” she scoffed, “Though I’ll be having a word with that el pendejo, believe me. He ain’t gonna be touchin' my chica.”

You laugh, “Buenas noches, Anita.”

Missy led you down the hall. Honestly, you didn’t really need her to go three doors down but you mamá and the little ones absolutely adored her.

“Hola Mamá,” you unlocked the door with your copy of the key. You kept the two keys instructable with one of those rubber covers you could buy from the dollar store on your parent’s places key. You expected that she would be in her usual armchair watching Spanish soap operas like she does every night. “Are you still up?”

“Maria,” you could hear a cheery but drained voice, “How was the show? Did you go with Anita?”

“Si, Mamá,” You sat on the floor by her chair, the spot you used to sit at during family time when you were a kid, “You would have loved it. They played Stravinsky, Beethoven, Stokowski… Mamá, your boss would’ve been so upset she missed it.”

You heard the reminiscing smile in her voice, “Mi Maria, you do love your música. I remember when you were a child in Puerto Rico, you would dance and sing to boleros and flamenco music. Now you know all about these fancy, flowery European white music.

You playfully gasped, “Mamá?!”

She chuckled taking your hand, patting it gently, “I know, I know. I just hate to see mi nene all grown up. These American schools have made you so smart, but don’t you ever forget where you came from.”

“Lo sé, Mamá,” you frowned feeling her hand. There was some sort of cloth-like material around her thin palm and wrist, “Mamá, is that a bandage? What happened?  Did you get hurt at work again?”

Your mother worked at a dry cleaner and she was so frail due to illness, she easily got hurt. This was one of the reasons you couldn’t bear to move too far away. She sighed and pulled her hand away to play with your long hair, “Si, a hot iron fell. It’s nothing though. You have enough to worry about.”

Your frown deepened, “Does Papá know?”

“No, he’s been taking the late night shifts lately so he can look after the little ones. With school out, someone needs to stay home. Gabriel is only five.”

You sighed, “Well Nina is almost thirteen. She can start helping and looking after the boys.”

You heard sad laugher as she smoothed out your hair again like she did when you were a child, “Not everyone is as independent as you are, Maria. Nina’s still young. I just wish I could give her a longer childhood.”

“Mamá, you already do so much. Todos te queremos,” you leaned over and kissed her cheek. You heard Missy letting out a yawn, “Lo siento, Mamá, but I should head to bed and so should you.”

“Bien, Maria.”

You got up and whistled to Missy, who got up and led you out the door, “Buenas noches, Mamá.”

“Buenas noches, Maria.”

 


	2. Sisterly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria decided to spend the day off with her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of a precursor of Maria meeting Bucky. I just wanted to give the siblings character so the chapter was split into two.  
> (Translation in end notes)

You just graduated from college and currently worked as a chorus teacher at a local middle school. You loved your job but it didn’t pay enough so you offered voice and piano lessons to those uptown. If you had a dime for everytime someone has told you that you couldn’t play the piano because of you're blind and have to explain that you learned to play by ear, you wouldn’t need another damn job. Yes, because school is out, you were forced to find a third job to help pay rent for both you guys and your family. Your parents were getting older and couldn’t work like they used to. It was hard finding a third job as a blind people, regardless of what the Act of Disabilities states.

Eventually, you were able to get a job working the night shift of the Crisis Hotline center. Even then they had only hired you because you were bilingual. It was a tough job with some nights you came home in tears but it put food on the table and that’s all that counts.

Today was Saturday, however, which meant you had the day off. You stepped outside and enjoyed the sun basking in your skin and the faint touch of wind. For some reason you craved the sound of birds, so you decided to take Missy to the park. 

Before you left, you chose to see if anyone wanted to accompany you. Leo and Anita were both passed out with a hangout, regardless of what you told them. Your mamá was at work but you knew your papá would be home with the kids.

“Lo siento, Maria,” you heard your papá’s wrench at work and a grunt from him, “This old sink is clogged again. We need to be able to clean the dishes. Why don’t you take your sister and brothers?”

You nodded and Missy led you to the back bedroom the boys shared. You knocked on their door, “Hola, Gabriel y Alex. I’m heading to the park. Wanna join?”

You heard a click and a creak on the door and the thudding steps of little feet. Your youngest brother grabbed at your knee and you picked him up and hoisted him on one hip. He was at the size where you almost couldn’t do that anymore, “Maria!” he shouted the way only little kids did when they didn’t know sound traveled, “¿Nos llevas al gran parque?”

Gabriel’s English speaking was still very poor as mamá and papá speak only Spanish at home. They spoke some English to you because you insisted they practice.

“Si, Gabriel. It’s the one you like,” You felt him grabbing for Missy, “Not now. Missy is working.”

You could hear his pout, “ No es justo.”

You felt your shirt getting tugged, “Is that you, Alex?”

The tugging stopped but Alex didn’t speak. You always knew that it was because he was antisocial and very attached to his phone, but you would be lying if you said it didn’t hurt. That was one of the only ways you could have a relationship with people, “Alex? You there, chico?”

“Si,” his voice is monotone, “I’ll go. Someone needed to watch over Gabriel.”

You furrowed your brows, looking down, hoping he could see how much his comment hurt, “Alex…”

There was a sigh, “Lo siento, Maria. School just ended badly.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” he said nonchalantly, “Let’s go.”

“Un momento, let me ask Nina.”

Alex muttered under his breath, “Why bother?”

You turned an knocked on the door that belonged to Nina, the one you used to share with Anita and her as children. She didn’t come to answer the door so you knocked again, “Nina?¿tú allí?” 

You heard a muffled cry, “Go away, Maria.”

You frowned, “Nina, is everything okay?”

Alex tugged on your shirt again and whispered, “Nina and Dylan just broke up at the end of the school year.”

You winced. Dylan had been your little sister's first love. Of course,e she had fallen in love with the rich popular kid at school. It was doomed from the beginning. Boys at that age don’t know how to treat a girl right.

“Oh, Nina,” you opened the door to heard sniffles and Panic of the Disco played on low, as your parents didn’t like that kind of music. You heard scrapping of metal on cardboard too.

“Carajo, Nina!” Alex whined, “That was the last of the ice cream. God knows when we’ll get some again.”

“Language,” you hissed at him. You put Gabriel down before kneeling in front of Nina, feeling around till you found her hands. Her dainty little hands clutched your tightly.

“¿Por qué está llorando Nina?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Nina sniffed her voice light from youth and nasaly from crying, “Just the love of my life dumped me for some blonde bimbo. Said his parents didn’t want him dating some...some brown bitc-girl. He just stood there and shrugged!”

You squeezed her hand, “Oh lo siento, Nina.”

“That’s was you get for dating a guero,” Alex scoffed.

“Alex?!” you scowled him.

“What? It’s true.”

Before you could lecture him, Nina spoke up in a trembling voice, “No..no he’s right...but maybe if I dye my hair blond...and not tan this summer and dress less slutty and get blue eye const-”

You took her face in your hands, wiping tears away from her eyes, “No, Nina. You will not and you don’t dress like a slut.”

You heard a sniff, “How do you know?”

“Because I know my la hermanita and I know you don't,” you kissed Nina’s forehead, “You will find someone better. You’re a smart, beautiful, young women.”

Nina gave a weak laugh, “You’re just saying that.”

“Shut up and take the compliment, chica,” you smile as she pulls you into a hug, “Vamos, let’s get you some fresh air and more ice cream, just save some for your brothers this time."

“Helado. ¡Sí!” Gabriel cheered.

“¿Lo dice en serio? She’s been whining all day and gets an award,” Alex complained.

You helped Nina off of her bed, “You’ll understand when you’ve had your heart broken.”

He scoffed, “I know better than to go after a guero. Besides this white girl at school say I’m a dirty- Ow!  ¿Que demonios? ”

You had found his head and swatted it, “Don’t say that stuff,” you knew you couldn’t protect your siblings from racist comments or the cruelty of children but you could stop them from saying bad stuff about themselves, “Now let’s get a move on before it gets too hot.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Nos llevas al gran parque?= you taking us to the big park?  
> No es justo= no fair  
> Un momento= just a moment  
> ¿tú allí?= you there?  
> Carajo= fuck  
> Por qué está llorando Nina?= why is Nina crying?  
> guero= Spanish slang of a white person  
> la hermanita= baby sister  
> Vamos= come on  
> Helado. ¡Sí!= Ice cream. Yay!  
> ¿Lo dice en serio?= are you kidding me?  
> ¿Que demonios?= what the hell?


	3. Just not our day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stole Maria's purse and Bucky acted as a good Samaritan would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just changed the warnings and tags after finishing an outline of the whole story. I honestly feel like George R R Martin right now looking at our characters. I won't say who yet. Muhahaha
> 
> On a less foreboding note, their meet up was inspired by this cute animation. Please check it out. I just love it! It's just adorable and it's about a blind girl too!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qCbiCxBd2M

It had heated up slightly but it wasn’t unbearable and the breeze was still there. It wasn’t a far walk to the subways so you guys made your way using the sidewalk. You knew you were passing by the church as they have a small basketball court for youth use. You heard the sound of the ball bouncing and sneakers shuffling. Suddenly the shuffling got quieter and you could hear part of what they said before a car drove by, “Damn, that chica be fine. Too bad she’d be-” You flushed, knowing what they were going to say. Times like these, you wished your sense of hearing wasn’t heightened by your lack of sight. 

You knew what the subways were like on the weekends, especially with the tourists that the warm weather brought so you instructed a daisy chain with your siblings with Missy leading the way. You held onto Gabriel’s hand firmly so you wouldn’t lose it with Alex on the other side and Nina at the end. 

Alex let you know what stop you needed even though you had basically memorized it. Missy laid her head on your lap. You heard a small girl cry, “Mommy! Mommy! Doggy!” and a woman’s hushed voice said, “Not now. That doggy’s working.”

At your stop, a man shoved your roughly muttering, “Move it.” Ah gotta love City life: no matter how fast you were, you’d never be fast enough for some people. It didn’t take long before you could hear the sound of birds and laughing child so you shrugged it off.

Missy tugged a little harder as the sound of a yappy little dog passed you guys, but Missy was well trained and didn’t give chase. Your eyes started to hurt from the sensitivity to sunlight so you pulled out your sunglasses from your purse. 

The air smelled greatly of flowers and freshly cut grass. You happily took it deep breaths until you inhaled a puff of smoke and started hacking. The ground felt soft as it had rained a few days ago and the paths of stones crushed beneath your feet.

“¿Dónde está el patio de recreo?” Gabriel asked.

“Un momento, we’re almost there.”

It didn’t take long until you made it to the playground. You told Alex to look after Gabriel as they were off to play. Nina thought she was too old to play on swing sets and slides so she sat and watched the boys. 

The two of you mostly sat on a bench in comfortable silence with Nina most likely on her phone considering the tapping sound and you enjoyed the good weather. You wanted to take Missy on a walk but decided to let the boys have their fun first. Gabriel came up to say there was a shaved ice stand nearby because he had seen some other kids getting it. You gave Nina a little money for the three of them.

“Don’t you want any?” Nina asked.

“No, I’m good,” in truth, you didn’t like how thin your wallet felt but you did promise them a frozen treat.

You sat there in silence. Well not in complete silence. That was just about impossible for you. You heard the rustle of the trees, the panting of Missy, the cheering of the kids, and the friendly chatter of parents.

You were at the edge of the bench with your purse losing hanging off your arm so it shouldn’t have come as a shock that you felt it jerked off of you, “¡Espere!” Missy started barking and gave chase with you still holding on the leash. 

Because you hadn’t bothered to slip the loop around your wrist, it didn’t take long for it to slide through your grip and send you tumbling. You fell flat on your face sending the glasses flying as well. It was just the predicament you needed.

****

It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t like being in public; it was he preferred the predictability and routine of the compound. He had come a long way from the silent, stoic war machine HYDRA had conditioned him to be. Over the past year, he had become more comfortable and opened up more to the team. He liked training with Natasha and Sam. Clint was chill enough to enjoy a movie with. Peter, who was both annoying and endearing, would try to catch him up on the last seventy years of pop culture. He’d even attend, though begrudgingly, Tony’s charity events.

He felt more at ease these days. Bucky knew he wasn’t the same cocky bastard from Brooklyn but not the Winter soldier either. He was coming into his own. There were days when the memories were too much for him and he’d try to drown his pain in alcohol only to remember his fucking metabolism wouldn’t let him get drunk.

So he’d opted for the next best thing: sex. He’d often brought girls home from the bars at night. Most of them didn’t last more than a one night stand. There was one girl that lasted a few months but it was more friends with benefits than anything else. 

He didn’t particularly care. Bucky knew the sex was only a temporary fix for the hole trauma had burned into him. Therefore he focused all his time on work, rarely ever leaving the compound except for a drink or a walk here or there.

Steve had noticed and was constantly forcing him into activities. Most of the time it was some like a movie or museum but then there’d be ones like pottery which was a complete disaster.

Today, Steve had come up to Bucky, who had been checking and cleaning the compound’s supply of guns. Steve frowned at him as Bucky checked the scope of a rifle before blurting, “Okay, Buck. We’re leaving.”

Bucky just glared at him, “ 'M busy.”

“You’ve been at it for hours. Time to stretch your legs,” Steve put a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to stand, “C’mon. It’s a beautiful day outside. No need to be cooped up in here.”

“I don’t wanna,” he knew he sounded like a kid but Bucky wasn’t in the mood for Steve’s antics. Steve pulled him away from the guns and started dragging him towards the exit, “Okay, okay! Jesus, punk. 'M comin’. Where are we even goin’?”

“I don’t know,” Steve answered, “Let’s say, Central Park.”

 

“C’mon, Bucky, stop moping,” Steve gave his friend an irritatingly optimistic smile.

“ 'M not mopin’,” Bucky crossed his arms. He had thrown on his leather jacket and gloves despite the heat. He hated people staring at his arm making him feel like some kind of freak or a fugitive once they realized who he was.

“Well, could you at least slow down,” Steve walked a little faster to catch up, “We’re not on a mission. You can stop and smell the roses.”

“Don’t like flowers,” Bucky tensed as a kid ran by laughing in excitement. They were by a set of swing sets.  He liked kids but they were unpredictable. He was afraid one of them would run into him or let out a sharp scream of joy and his instinctive battle reflexes would take over.

“Well, ain’t you Mr. sunshine and daisies today,” Steve muttered, “At least try to enjoy yourself.”

Before he could answer, he heard a yell and saw a man snatch a woman’s purse and bolt. Without a word, Bucky chased after the man. The man didn’t stand a chance against a super soldier as Bucky tackled him to the ground. A moment later, a golden retriever with a bright red vest on jumped on both of them, barking its head off and pealing back lips to show teeth.

“Down, Lassie,” Bucky ripped the purse out of the man’s hand. 

A park patroller caught wind of the commotion and ran over, “I’ll take it from here, sir,” Bucky nodded and headed back towards you with the dog at his heels.

Steve had gotten to you as you apparently fell down. You weren’t looking at him and your hands were skimming the ground. Steve was squatting on his heels, “Ma’am. You alright?”

“My glasses...they fell. I-I can’t…”

Bucky saw a pair of sunglasses in the dirt with one of the lens popped out. Your hands weren’t anywhere near it. Bucky was putting two and two together and saw Steve had done the same. Steve gave a look of pity as he helped the poor blind girl up. Bucky leaned down and picked up the glasses, “Sorry, doll, but they’re broken.”

You winced at the news muttering a curse under your breath. Bucky believed it was Spanish, “Hold on, let me see if I can fix them,” he pushed the lens into the empty space until he heard an audible click, “There. That should do it.”

Relief washed over your face and it was the first time, Bucky got a good look at you. He couldn’t help but admit how beautiful you were. You were a short little thing at least to him, barely coming up to his chest. Your dark hair was long and full with loose curls that complemented your caramel skin. You had big brown cow eyes that were slightly unfocused aimed at his jaw and plump pink lips parted slightly. You had a little scrape on your cheek and knees from when you have fallen. He looked down and saw your blouse hid modest breast but your worn and dusty jeans did nothing to conceal the curves of your hips.

You had a lot going for you. Too bad you were- Bucky stopped his train of thought as one of the connections in his metal shoulder pinched at a nerve like it did from time to time. The pain reminded him that he was in no place to pass judgment on you. He didn’t even know you.

“ Graci- I mean, thank you,” a cute blush passed over your cheeks as you reached out. Bucky put the sunglasses in her extended hand.

“No problem, doll,” he put the purse in her hand as well. Her eyes widened at the unexpected wait, “I believe this is yours.”

Tears pricked her eyes, “H-how did you...what?”

“It’s nothing. The pooch did most of the work,” the dog patted over to you and bumped your knee.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” you just looked at him vaguely in aw, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Bucky noted you had a slight accent that made your words flow prettily, “Just bein’ a good Samaritan. I’m sure your boyfriend would’ve done the same.”

“Don’t have one,” Ah ha. He may have a chance. He decided he didn't think it low to pursue a blind girl. Why shouldn’t you get a chance? You were blind; not stupid, not broken.

You smiled sweetly, “Most people would’ve ignored that, with the whole bystander effect, you know, Mr…”

“Barnes. Just call me Bucky. And you?” if the name meant anything to you, you didn’t show it.

“Maria,” she held out her right hand resulting in him having to use the arm to shake it. 

****

His hand firmly gripped my own. You felt a leather glove and questioned what he was doing with gloves in the summer. Maybe he was a biker. You could smell metal, leather, and a spicy cologne. 

You found the grip on Missy’s leash, expecting Bucky to be on his way until he asked, “Who’s the pooch?”

You pet Missy’s flank, “This is Missy. I’m sorry if she hurt you or anything. She’s usually a sweetheart. She’s just very protective.”

“It’s alright,” he answered, “I was more concerned with the other guy. Thought she’d start rippin’ into him.”

You laughed lightly, “I wouldn’t put that passed her. Do you have a dog?”

“Nah, but had one growing up. He was a rascal but lovable. Man’s best friend for a reason. Guess that’s one of the good things about this park, ya know. Seein’ them all.”

He had a faint Brooklyn accent. You imagine him having a boyish smile to match his baritone, “Si-I mean yes. I know there’s a dog park somewhere around here. I wish I could let her off her leash and have her off duty for a bit but I couldn’t keep an eye on her if she gets hurt. I can’t tell one dog’s bark or snarl from another.”

“Ya know, I could look after her for you and give you some company.”

You didn’t know what to think of that request. Bucky didn’t seem like a dangerous man trying to steal your dog. In fact, he’d brought her back when she went flying. He most likely was sincere, “I’d like that, only-”

“Maria?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dónde está el patio de recreo?= where is the playground  
> “Un momento= just a moment  
> ¡Espere!= wait!


	4. Leave my sister alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's siblings rush to help her only to see her with two strange men. Not a good first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything will be explained, folks. So if this seems out of left field, trust me.
> 
> (translation in end notes. I will not define words I use often)

****

Bucky saw three children running towards you. He couldn’t tell if they were yours. He doubted the older two were but the little one looked pretty young. He didn’t know how he felt about the idea of a single, blind mom. 

The girl with a long braid, barely shorter than you, was holding the younger boy who had blue shaved ice in his hand as she ran. She handed him to the short, curly haired boy who placed him on his feet.

“¿Estás bien, María?”  the girl grabbed you and turned you to look at her, “We saw you on the ground without Missy. I shouldn’t have left you alone. Soy un idiota. You were probably freaking out and… and…” she turned at looked at Bucky, her eyes hardened, “Who are you?”

Bucky looked for Steve for help. He was better with kids. Steve had backed away while Bucky and you were talking but he got the hint that something was up and walked over, “Everything alright?”

“En absoluto,” the curly haired boy scowled, standing in front of you trying to look intimidating, “What did you want, guero cabrón?”

Bucky had no idea what the kid said but you gasped, shocked, “Alexander?! You will apologize right now. What is up with you today?”

Alex turned to Maria and pointed at Bucky and Steve, “Maria, they’re bothering you.  Quieren hacerte daño.”

You jerked away from the girl, “They are not. Ustedes, I am fine. They helped me. Bucky here got my purse that was stolen.”

Alex turned to Bucky, giving him the stink eye, “Bucky, huh?” then he looked at Steve in his SHIELD t-shirt and realization struck his face. Bucky was used to kids being awed or excited when they recognized Steve so imagine his surprise to see the horror on the kids' face.

The littlest kid looked confused on what was going on, “¿Son malos, Alex? ¿Nos van a hacer daño?”

“No, Gabriel, they’re not,” you looked so confused. You couldn’t see the look on the children's faces. 

Alex's horror turned to anger. Gabriel looked like he just saw Frankenstein. The girl hid it the best but she stiffened slightly. Steve looked at Bucky confused. Something was up.

Alex spat, “You stay away from my sister.”

“Maria, we have to go.”

The girl pulled on your wrist dragging you away. Missy was whining, not know what direction to lead you in. You looked so puzzled on what was going on.

Bucky didn’t want to lose you just yet, “Wait.”

You jerked around, looking in your sister's direction, “¡Basta! I don’t know what you guy’s problem is but you’re going to stay put and behave or I’ll tell Papá.”

None of them looked happy but they stopped pulling you. You walked back to Bucky and Steve.

“I’m sorry, you guys. My siblings have been having a bad day and haven’t been acting like themselves.”

Steve recovered first, “It’s alright, Ma’am,” then he started to back away, “I’m gonna give you two some space.”

You looked back towards  Bucky, “I’m sorry for the hassle.”

“It’s okay,” he hated that he was nervous. He hadn’t even asked you out yet and your family already hated him. His normal cool demeanor had been shaken, “I know we just met, and it looks like you have to leave, but I’d like to continue talkin’. Mind if I get your number?”

Your eyes widened and your cheeks turned back to that pretty pink, “I-I...uh-well-uh-sure.”

Bucky grinned at your embarrassment, “What? You can’t tell me there ain’t men linin’ up at your door, prayin’ ya give then the time of day.”

You flush darkened and you laughed, “Not as often as you think,” you reached into your purse and grabbed an old fashioned flip phone, “Can you put your number on the ninth number on speed dial. It just makes things easier.”

He nodded and took your phone. It had braille on each key. He figured it didn’t matter if he put a nickname like some people do for their contacts so he just put his name. She told him her number and he placed in his contacts. 

The whole time, he could see Alex tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Take care, doll,” he gently pressed your phone back into your palms and leaned towards your ear, “I’ll call ya tonight if ya want.”

He didn’t miss the way you shiver before nodding, “Si- I’m mean, sure.”

“You don’t need to keep your dialect to yaself, doll. You put up with mine. I can learn a little Spanish. Just don’t spew every word in the dictionary at me at once. I ain’t that fast, darlin’.”

You gave a warm smile and looked relieved, “Adiós, Bucky.”

You were dragged away by your brothers and sister. Gabriel kept checking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. Bucky rolled his eyes but had a smile stuck on his face as he headed towards Steve with a little spring in his step. Steve was leaning against a tree, smirking, “Someone’s chipper considering you bitched and moaned the whole way over here.”

“Shut it, punk,” Bucky punched his arm lightly.

“Ya think it’s gonna go anywhere?”

Bucky shrugged, “Who knows? Can’t hurt to try? What 'M more worried about was why her brothers were so scared of us.”

Steve’s smile twisted into a grimace, “Could be my fault. Not all New Yorkers were happy we stuck around after the battle in 2012.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky frowned. The wind blew his long hair into his face and he tucked the strands behind his ears, “I’ve got a bad feeling. Something else is going on.”

“No,” Steve stated blatantly, “No. No. No, if you’re going to go after that girl, don’t bring work into her life. She doesn’t need that.”

Bucky didn’t say anything but he knew Steve was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Estás bien, María?= are you okay, Maria?  
> Soy un idiota= I'm an idiot  
> En absoluto= not at all  
> cabrón= bastard  
> Quieren hacerte daño= they want to hurt you  
> Ustedes= you guys  
> ¿Son malos, Alex? ¿Nos van a hacer daño?= Are they bad guys, Alex? Are they going to hurt us?  
> ¡Basta!= Enough!


	5. You can't stop the Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Leo notice something's different about Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys may not really care about the OCs but they're a lot of fun to write. Don't worry you'll get more chemistry soon.
> 
> (translation is in end notes)

"¿Qué demonios, muchachos?" you hissed while exiting the subway, “Could you guys have been more impolite?”

“Oye, we owe nothing to strangers,” Nina retorted.

“But they were just helping me and talking. Nothing more.”

Alex huffed, sarcasm thick in his tone, “Oh si. That’s all that happened. Didn’t we just go over today why we don’t date white boys?? Remember Dylan?”

You rolled your eyes, “Alex, you need to stop listening to Papá’s rants. We live in a different time. Not all white people are out to get us.”

“Si but they are to immigrants,” Alex muttered.

“Alex is right. You know he is,” You felt stairs under your feet as Nina spoke, “Maybe you should let this one go.”

“Lo que sea,” you chewed your bottom lip as you walked on, your siblings still ranting at you. You didn’t want to put up with their racist remarks so you zoned them out, listening to the creaking of the fire escape instead. 

When you got to your floor, you turned to them saying, “Si, si, I hear you, but I’m an adult. Let me make my own choice. Also, you will not tell Papá about is or I’ll tell Mamá about your behavior today. You know how good her aim is with her shoe.”

You walked into your apartment and took of Missy’s vest and leash off. You knew the apartment like the back of your hand so, as long as the floor remained clean, you wouldn’t need her on duty. The apartment was small and cozy with three bedrooms that were smaller than most college dorms. You heard Missy’s name tag clinking and her nails clicking as she headed over to her bed in the main room. 

You also heard the tv playing the news. You didn’t pay much attention to it as your ears were direct towards the source of snoring. It led to Leo’s room. You went to the fridge and felt around. It was still basically empty. You couldn’t believe it. 

You stomped in there, not caring if you woke him up. You felt him on his single bed and grabbed the pillow and started beating him with it.

“Ow. Que- Chica, stop! I’m up!” you heard a thud as his ass met the floor, “Jesus, what was that for?”

You put your hands on your hips, hoping you were looking in his direction, “It’s after three and you’re still in bed, that’s why.”

“Lo siento, I had a hangover.”

“Not my problem,” You sat on his bed with your arms folded, you could hear the squeaking of the springs in the old mattress, “You promised to get grocery today. All I found in the fridge was take out boxes from Wednesday.”

“Well, I get we’ll have leftovers for dinner,” the mattress sank at the stress of Leo’s weight.

“Leo!” you shouted, “You do this every time it’s your turn.”

“Bien, chica,” he sighed, resting his chin on your shoulder, “Let me make it up to you. How about I make asopao.”

“....really?”

You could feel the smile in the crook of your neck, “Si, it’ll be j ust like Mam á’s when we were kids.”

You purse your lips. You hated for him to get off the hook so easily but damn could that boy cook. You felt his arms wrapped around your waist, “Come on, chica, you know you want it.”

“I’m still mad at you,” you pouted then you sighed in defeat, “Fine.”

“Aw, you know you love me,” he dramatically kissed your cheek. Some may say Leo was a little too handsy but you didn’t mind. You knew it was all platonic since he did that to everyone. You were childhood friends. He had always been like a big brother to you.

“I love you in the kitchen,” you push him playfully, “Anywhere else you’ve got to earn that love.”

He laughed and helped you up, “Bien entonces, I better get a move on. Want to come with me?”

You shook your head, “No, I should clean up around here. Where’s Anita?”

“Drugstore. She said she needed to get more painkillers. She should be back soon.”

You nodded and let Leo pass you. You heard him grab his keys and open the door, “Remember to get skim and not 2%.”

“Comprendido,” you heard him start to close the door, “Oh, can you just leave my room be? I can clean it on my own.”

You frowned. You all kept up your messes in your room separately but one person would sweep and mop all the rooms at once, “Why?”

“Because I left my porn and sex toys out and I didn’t clean up after myself last night”

Your cheeks were hot, “Leo!”

You heard him still laughing as he closed the door.

 

You busied yourself around the apartment. The floor was the cheap tiling used in most schools. You guys had bought a rug for the main room at Salvation Army so the floor wouldn’t be as cold in the winter. You swept and mopped the floor in a well-used pattern. You were slower but you had to be precise or all you’d be doing is throwing water and dirty around everywhere.

You wiped down the counters in the kitchen and scrubbed the bathroom. You could tell each soup by its smell. For instance, the soup to use in the kitchen counter had a lemony scent and the bathroom sink’s soap had the distinct smell of bleach.

You put your old ipod on using a cheap set of speakers. There was no point to you upgrading to a more modern device since they are basically buttonless and had features you couldn’t use. Anita had helped you download songs of various genres so you just put it on shuffle to make things easier.

You hummed and swayed to the music. Most of the songs on the current line up were low energy song; slow pop, a little country, smooth jazz,  and tame hip pop. Suddenly, there were bombastic trumpets, and you smiled as “You can’t stop the Beat” blast through your speakers.

Whether someone likes Hairspray or not, there was no denying that the final song was very energy inducing. You danced along and sang, pretending the toilet brush was a microphone like a kid. After dealing with the archaic remarks from your sibling early, it was nice to be reminded that times are changing.

You heard the door open and Anita groaned, “Oh God.”

You found her in the main room and took her hands, forcing her to dance with you. You knew Anita hated musical theater but you wanted a dance partner.

“What is up with you?” Anita sounds like she trying not to laugh at your silliness.

“Oh, nada,” you did a little twirl.

“Oh don’t you ‘nada’ me, chica. I know that look. You met someone.”

“Maybe,” you couldn’t stop the giggle that past your lips.

“ ¡Por finl! I thought you’d never get over that guy from high school.”

Your giddiness dropped a little as the song fade, “I did that years ago. He was an asshole; not much to miss. It’s what he did that I never got over.”

Your dating background was, let’s say, scares. Sure you were asked to “date" in middle school, but it anyone’s honest, that doesn’t count. You went on a few dates in high school but they never went anywhere. Finally, you had met one guy that actually stuck around. 

You had liked him a lot but then after homecoming sophomore year, you hear he was sleeping with his ex. You confronted him and he said he was only nice to you to convince his ex to take him bad. The whole thing had been a lie and it had worked. They did get back together, at least for the rest of the school year. He had even made it into the school’s newspaper under one of those Goddamn inspirations articles like you had been a charity case. That had really hurt your self-esteem. 

You stayed away from relationships for the rest of high school. In college, you had been too busy to care and when you had cared, the boy would learn about your disability and immediately friend zone you. It reminded you that you would always be a minority; someone who could get the quirky best friend part but never the main lead.

“Don’t think about that,” Anita flicked your forehead, “We’re talking now. Spill.”

“There’s really not much to tell,” you told her about your purse being stolen. You omitted your sibling reaction or the fact that he was white. She didn’t need to know that stuff.

“Bucky, huh?” she snorted, “What the hell kind of name is Bucky?”

You shrugged, “It could be a nickname. I don’t know.”

“So has he called yet?” she was way too eager.

“Todavía no. I don’t even know if he’ll call,” you bit your lip, “but it’s fun to imagine.”

“Maria,” Anita took your hands, “Any boy would be lucky to get a chance with you.

Before you could say anything, Leo stormed through the door with the sound of plastic bags crinkling, “We are stocked for the next Purge, chicas,” you heard the sound of the bags being placed on the counter with a thump, “What’s up with you two?”

“Nada. It’s girl stuff,” Anita replied.

“I can talk girl shit too,” his voice went up an octave to his falsetto, “Ooh, we can talk about clothes and makeup and boys and how much Carla is a total bitch!”

You heard Anita throw something as a clunk from the kitchen, “Oye, oye, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Maria seemed down.”

“If you truly want to know,” Anita drawled, “Maria met someone.”

There was silence for a minute before Leo went back to his falsetto, “oooooooooh!  Do tell, amiga.”

Your cheeks warmed as you retold your experience at the park again.

“You should have totally asked to feel him out. Say it’s a blind thing.”

Your cheeks burned more, “Leo?!”

“Que? I want to know if he has abs or a cute butt.”

Anita scoffed, “Why would you interested in that?”

You heard Leo stretch, “¿Qué puedo decir? I want to know who the competition is. I need to know if these guns are enough.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m sure your’s are impressive.”

“Your insincerity is crushing, chica,” he said flatly then went back to joking, “Vamos, let me at him. No one’s good enough for our Maria.”

Before you could retort, you heard your phone ring. Your heart jumped into your throat as you scrambled to find it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué demonios, muchachos?= What the hell, guys?  
> Lo que sea= whatever  
> asopao= a hearty gumbo with shellfish or chicken  
> Bien entonces= well then  
> Comprendido= got it  
> nada= nothing  
> ¡Por finl!= finally!  
> Todavía no= not yet  
> ¿Qué puedo decir?= what can I say?  
> Vamos= Come on


	6. I'll never be Satified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know my sister like I know my own mind. You will never find. anyone as trusting or as kind. I love my sister more than anything in this life. I will choose her happiness over mine every time..."
> 
> \- Reynolds Pamphlet, Hamilton 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different relationship type put this lyric just fit too perfectly.
> 
> (translation is in end notes)

****

Bucky hoped he wasn’t calling too early. He had just been told that he’d be leaving for a mission in a few hours and may be out of service for a while as they cross the ocean. He didn’t want you to think that he was ghosting you.

You picked up on the fourth ring, “ Shh. Vete Leo. Fuera Anita,” he couldn’t help but snicker at you frantic voice and the laughter in the background, “...Oh. Hola. Bucky...my-uh- roommates were just- ¡Oye! ¡Basta!- I uh….give me a moment,” he heard the background voices cut off and a door close. “Lo siento, my friends were just being...themselves.”

“No need to explain a thing, doll,” he grins. It seemed you were never alone, “This is just intuition, but I feel you are surrounded by people who love you and are extremely protective of you.”

“Si,” he heard her sigh happily, “I’m luckier than most. What about you?”

He bit his lip thinking, “...it’s a different type of love,” then realized what he said, “Wait not like that-”

You let of a throaty laugh. It sounded like velvet, “I know what you mean. More like amigos o colegas?”

“Friends or what?”

“Coworkers.”

He pursed his lips, “...something in between.”

“¿Compañeros?”

He tried to derivative, “...companion?”

“Si,” her voice was cherry from his effort, “companion, partnership, comrades…”

“Comrades seems to fit the most,” he decides.

“Comrade's, eh?” you teased, “ Are you and your comrades military?”

“Some of them.”

There was a pause before you asked, “What branch?”

“Army.”

“Si. I don’t know much about military but did you serve overseas?”

“Yeah.”

“Lo siento...I’m sorry,” your voice was so quiet.

“Hey, hey. No need for that,” Bucky sat up from where he was lounging, “I’m happy to have fought for my country.”

“But no fight is a good fight,” she insisted, “In my...where I used to live, it was very violent. People got hurt a lot.”

Bucky grimaced. It had been in the back of his mind that you could be a foreigner because of your accent but that wasn’t saying much considering the melting pot of New York. This comment almost confirmed the thought though. Not that Bucky cared. He had grown up in the immigrant central with Ellis Island and some of his friends from the Howling Commandos had been non-Americans, “Where’s that?”

“La Perlo. It’s by San Juan.”

“Ah, Puerto Rico, huh? Did you miss anything there?”

He could almost hear the relief in your voice, “Si, but I’m sure you could say the same about your tour. As much as we hate things, nothing is pure evil.”

He smiled at your innocence, but thought about HYDRA, “I don’t know ‘bout that, doll. I’ve seen and will see a lot of shit while serving.”

“So not the amigos you meet?”

Bucky pursed his lips, “Touché.”

“So you still serve?”

Bucky saw Clint and Natasha head to towards the kitchen, “Something like that. ‘M actually expected to leave for an assignment in an hour.”

“What in the world would they want you to do at this hour?” you sounded concerned.

“Hey, I just follow orders.”

“Bien, aren’t you a good soldier,” he could hear the smile in your voice as you teased, “Do you just follow all orders, Private?”

He smirked, “Not in bed. And it’s Sargent.”

There was a pause before a sweet little laugh echoed through the phone. He’d give anything to seen your cheeks painted the pink he knew was there.

The conversation lightened at that point. You mentioned you taught music at a middle school but Bucky refused to tell you about his real job. He wasn’t necessarily lying; just not telling the whole truth. He feared if you learned he was the Winter soldier you’d hang up out of fear. It hadn’t been long since the bombing of the UN and the name still left a bad taste in their mouths.

Bucky was enjoying himself so immensely that he forgot the time until Steve stood in front of him.

“Hey, doll, 'm sorry but I have to leave ya,” he looked at Steve who was tapping his watch.

“It’s alright. Buenas Noches, Bucky. Please be safe.”

He smiled, “Will do. Good night,” he hung up and glared at Steve.

Steve just folded his arms, “Don’t give me that look. It’s your fault we’re late. Fury’s pissed.”

“When isn’t he?”

****

Leo slowly opened your door and peered in. It was dark, with only the sliver of light coming from the open doorway. He crept in to see you one last time. He was about to do something risky. He didn’t want to but it was inevitable. Leo just wanted to see you one last time as an innocent man.

You were asleep, curled up on your side. Your face looked so peaceful, free from the usual stress it wore. It made you look years young. With your small stature, if he hadn’t known better, Leo would’ve mistaken you for a child.

He knelt down, gently wiping the hair from your face and leaned down to brush his lips on your forehead. Leo had known for a long time that he was in love with you. Ever since you were children on the shores of La Perlo, he had been infatuated in you. You had been the sweetest kid back then. When Papá had first taken Anita and Leo in after the death of their parents, you had welcomed them as family.

He used to watch you and Anita practice your flamenco lessons outside for hours. You had always hypnotized him with your graceful movements. Your sweetness hadn’t vanished after you lost your sight. You had become very lonely though, so Leo put it upon himself to make you happy.

He got into many fights at school with those who dared tease you for your blindness. This continued when they moved to America. He went everywhere with you. He’d be late to his own class just to be able to make sure you made it to your okay. He had been your eyes before Missy.

It had been hard to ignore his feeling after puberty hit. He watched as your pair of braids and knobby knees were traded for rolling waves of curls and swelled hips. You were beautiful and he had a hard time watching as guys at school checked you out. He had scared away the boys he knew were no good, saying it was a brotherly instinct like towards Anita.

It was a mistake to let the last guy go after you. Leo saw how much the guy had hurt you. So he was cautious to see you finally interested in another boy again. You had talked with this silly grin on your face for an hour, twirling your hair on one finger like a teenager.

He knew you weren’t attracted to him like that and yet you were too nice to push him away when he kissed your cheek or pull you against him or laid his head in your lap. In truth, he wished you would just push him away; finally cutting off that last strand of hope that you unknowingly dangle in front of him like a cat.

Truly he was happy to see you happy. He loved you and Anita with all his heart and fear spiked through him at the thought of what he was about to do. He saw the light fade away from your sleeping face as Anita stood in the doorway.

Leo quietly stood up and walked out of the room to Anita, “I found it,” she held out a small wooden box, “I doubt Papá will miss it. He never uses it anymore.”

Leo silently closed the door, taking the box from Anita with trembling hands. He opened it to find a simple handgun, a Glock and picked it up. It was heavier than he imagined.

“Have you ever used it before?” Anita’s face masked all emotion.

“Con suerte, I don’t have to,” he checked the safety before pocketing the gun in his jeans. He pulled on his dark jacket and picked up the cheep Pennywise mask. Anita caught his arm, which were still shaking.

“No tienes que hacer eso,” Anita smiled weakly, “We can come up with the money another way.”

“The landlord said if he doesn’t get the money in two weeks, he’ll evict us. Both us and our parents. We haven’t paid in so long. And the others…just don’t tell Maria.”

Anita hugged him tight, “Eres un idiota, my dear brother. I won’t but you better come back safe.”

Leo kissed the top of her head before retreating out the fire escape. At the bottom was his friend, Roberto in a similar getup. Roberto couldn’t be trusted for shit around women but he was one of Leo’s most loyal friend, “What the fuck took you so long?”

“Lo siento,” Leo was careful not to trip.

Roberto rolled his eyes, “Lo que sea, the boys are waiting. Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vete= Go away  
> Fuera= Shoo  
> Basta= Stop it  
> colegas= coworkers  
> Compañeros= companions  
> Con suerte= hopefully  
> No tienes que hacer eso= you don't have to do that  
> Eres un idiota= you're an idiot  
> Lo que sea= whatever


	7. Sept, huit, neuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is very busy and stressed about work but still makes time with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Lots of fluff. I was going to skip this part but I thought I'd practice my relationship building so if this is painful, I'm sorry.  
>  Also, any culture aspect in this story comes from research or my friend's from Latin America country or heritage experiences. I'm not trying to stereotype and I'm not pulling this out of my ass.   
> ****minor foreshadowing and spoilers, but if you know the source material it's not a surprise***  
> In the future, Leo will make some tough decisions. Don't take it as "oh those damn Mexicans blah blah blah". It's supposed to be a tragedy of anyone living in poverty. This whole story is a tragedy that could've been prevented with some outside help instead of resistance. It could happen to anyone who gets pushed too far. Keep that in the back of your mind. 
> 
> Thanks for enduring my PC rant. Enjoy!

****

Calling Bucky became a daily thing for you. You’re always excited to hear the phone ring now. You take any chance you can have with him due to his unexpected work schedule, though your schedule doesn’t help.

Most of your nights are spent at the Crisis center, answered stressing calls for ours. You started working double shifts some nights because your monthly payment towards your college interest was coming up and you couldn't afford to pay more, not to mention rent and grocery money. You have felt your phone vibrating several times over the course of the last month and were unable to answer it. You lie saying you were babysitting your siblings on most occasions. You hated lying but you were too ashamed that you worked so many jobs; that you were so poor, that you lived in such a tiny, broken down apartment.

You avoid talking about your home life, other than your siblings, as well as your apartment. You want to feel bad but it seems like Bucky is doing the same thing. You are starting to worry he’s doing something illegal. There had been a lot of robberies around Manhattan over the past month.

You were back to lessons today. The current student belongs to one of, uh,  _ those  _ families.

“That’s what I did!” Jeffrey whined, “Why isn’t it working?”

You took the boy's hand to repositioned them over the keys, “You’ve got to stretch them just a little more, that’s all. Now try again.”

You were teaching him the bare bone basics still like twinkle twinkle little star and the Star Spangled Banner. Jeffery played weakly for a minute before tumbling out of sync, “Ugh! This thing is broken,” he started slamming down on the keys.

“Ah, ah,” you stayed calm. You were used to Jeffery’s tantrums, “Remember? Think of the piano as a kitten. You want to be gentle.”

This went on until the hour was up. Afterward, you were met by an intense amount of perfume and cigarette smoke, his mother. You vaguely remember watching 101 dalmatians when you still had your sight. You imagined Jeffery’s mama to look like Cruella De Vil because she sure acted like her. 

“Here,” she shoved two bills into the hand. You had to pray they were twenties and that she wasn’t cheating you, ”Gracias señora,” you winced. 

“What have I said about the Spanish?” she scoffed, “This is America. Speak English. I don’t want my son picking up your bad habit.”

Missy growled, “And shut your mutt up.”

“S-Yes, Ma’am,” you started to walk out, hoping to get away from them.

“Oh, and Maria?” you stopped, “Jeffery has a concert at the end of the month. I need him ready by then.”

“Ma’am, I don’t think he’ll be prepar-”

“If that’s the case, it’s because of your incompetence,” she hissed, “My son always does his best.”

“Yes, he does,” you blindly agree so she didn’t yell, “But he needs to practice on his own. The piano is a demanding discipline. He-”

“These are just excuses,” she bit back, “This is what I get for hiring the blind girl. All the ladies at church were saying I was crazy but being the kind hearted woman that I am, I’ve given you a chance. And what have you done? Blamed my poor boy for your inability to teach.”

You bit your cheeks and just nodded automatically as she continued to rant. Thankfully, the rest of your lessons went better than that but it was still draining. You met Bucky at a cafe for dinner. He’d asked you if you were alright and you chirped back an automatic “Si, everything’s great.”

“You sure?” he asked, grabbing hold of hand with his leather-clad one, squeaking it gently. He often gave small touches of affection whether it be around the shoulder or the small of your back; they never wandered like Roberto's would. You came to realize he only touched you with his right hand, “You’re awfully quiet. Kids givin’ you trouble again?”

You took the excuse. You talked about your sibling a lot so you brought up the most current drama, “Si, Nina’s on a rebound right now. I try to tell her it’s not real but you know teenagers…”

“She blew up at ya?”

You shook your head, “No, I'm getting the silent treatment this time. She’ll stomp around and slam doors to let me know she’s there.”

Bucky hissed in a breathe, “Jeez, whadda your parents doin' about that?”

“Muy probablemente, she’s getting the shoe,” you half chuckled, remembering the times you got it. You propped your chin in your palm, “My parents are softies but they don’t take attitude well.”

Bucky was silent of a second, “...the shoe?”

You laughed, “I forget you Americans don’t really have that. It’s similar to the belt but it’s thrown; usually a flip-flop. It burns like hell.”

“Uh huh,” you heard the smirk on his face; it was obvious he didn’t believe you.

“¡Lo hace!” You retort, “Mam á once beat Leo to an inch of his life. It’s one of the few memories I remember seeing before I lost my sight. Leo had hit her,” you couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh! You should’ve seen his face, it got white when he saw her reaction like he saw El Cucuy. He tried to run and hide behind the couch, but  Mam á freaking jumped over the damn thing and started beating him. He tried to hide behind me but I shoved him back.”

“Why’d you do that?” he sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

“Because I didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the shoe,” I responded, “You don’t hit a woman and if you do, be prepared to get a whooping.”

“You ever get it?”

You nodded, “Si, but not to that extreme. I was a pretty good niña, discounting my time during puberty but everyone gets a pass for that. But what about you?”

“My parents never threw their shoes at me,” he said blatantly

“No, no,” you waved your hand dismissively, “I meant were you a buen niño? Did you misbehave or were your señor perfect?”

“Depends who you ask,” he chuckled. There was a sound of a glass tapping down on the table, “My dad wasn’t around much ‘cause of work. My ma would’ve said I was a little troublemaker. I always was comin' home with scraped knees and knuckles from school,” you must’ve given a look, “I wasn’t a bully or anythin’. Was just standin’ up for my friend. He was such a skranny, little punk back then. Always gettin’ inta fights all the time,” you could heard the smile in his voice.

“And you were acting like the big brother to protect him?” you guessed. You just realized your hands were still intertwined. You were afraid you were making him uncomfortable and tried to separete but you were met with resistance. It wasn’t hurting you; you could’ve pulled away with a little effort but you chose to stay still.

“Who was your big brother?”

You blinked, “Que?”

“Don’t give me that. Your face says it all,” he teased before softening his voice, “Who picked on ya, doll?” there was a pause before, “’M only assumin’ you didn’t ask for it. You don’t catch me at a dame who’d be lookin’ for trouble.”

“Dame. ¿De Verdad?”, you laughed weakly before giving in, “Si, you seem to be able to read me like a book señor Barns. It’s not fair. Leo used to get me out of some rough patches at school because of...you know...this,” you tapped under your eye. Bucky squeezed your hand again, and you bit back a wince. You didn’t want pity.

It must’ve shown on your face, “‘M not pityin’ ya, doll. Just tryin’ to understand.”

You smiled faintly, “You probably already do. Your amigo, he’d probably got picked on for a reason.”

“Oh please,” he scuffed, generally surprising you, “That little punk was gettin’ in trouble ‘cause of not reason. He just lookin’ for a fight,” his hand was finally removed, most likely to cross his arms in protect. A minute passed before he said, more calmly, “He had some health problems. Probably wanted to prove some point in his stupid head.”

You were so engrossed in conversation that you lost track of time. Your phone went off and it was your boss, calling to tell you that you were late, “Coño! You hissed, slamming your hand over your mouth, “Si, I’ll be there in ten minutes,” you closed your phone and grabbed your bag, Missy yelped as you pulled on her leash, “Lo siento chica,” you were racing out the door with Missy barely keeping the lead. You managed to bump into a table and two chairs, “Lo siento, I’ve got to leave. It was nice meeting with you-”

“Wait,” he grabbed your hand, “If you’re late, let me drive you. It’s my fault.”

“No no no. Bien-No, I’m good-I-uh-buenas noches!” you managed you squeak out before slipping out of his grip and the glass door, egging Missy to run.

You felt terrible for abandoning him at the cafe but you needed to race to work. The distance to work wasn’t far thankfully but you were fifteen minutes late already. You could hear Missy panting loudly through the heat and exercise. You just about ran into a car on your way to the Crisis center.

  The shift was awful. You had barely managed to talk this thirteen year boy out of slicing into his wrists. Another was with a drug overdose situation  and the last of a cashier for the latest robbery suffering PTSD. You got off early tonight at eleven and groaned as you leaned against the door. You just wanted the day to be over. You wished you could text, wanting to apologise to Bucky for bolting like that. 

You heard RnB blaring throughout the apartment and the clicking of heels, “Oh, Maria! You’re home early.”

“Si,” you mumbled, udoing Missy’s leash and vest, “We had a extra person show up so they sent me home.”

“¡Increíble! Get dressed, chica. We’re going out.”

You slid down the door onto your ass, “No. No tengo ganas. I had a shitty day”

“Vamos, it’ll make you feel better. Especially with a couple of shots down.

You grumbled but got dressed. You still didn’t feel like getting extremely dolled up so you through on a pair of short, tight, jean shorts and a crop top that showed your midriff. You just pulled your hair out of your messy bun, praying it was wasn't too fizzy. You already had a lot of volume and thickness to it, so the humidity made it worse. Finally, you sprayed a pinch of cheap perfume. You didn’t feel like asking Anita to do your makeup since you weren’t aiming to please anyone.

You weren’t going to take Missy because the blasting base would hurt her ears. You opted for your cane instead and sat in the main room. You heard the clanking of glass and the pouring of liquid. Leo called out, “Bien, chica. Down the first round.”

“Odio a todos,” you muttered, tipping your head back and letting the poison slided down your throat. You winced at the old familiar burn.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Leo grabbed your hips. You heard the glassed filled again. Leo handed you the second shot, “Think you can handle it,” he teased.

“Cállate,” and you downed the next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias señora= Thank you (to a married woman)  
> Muy probablemente= Most likely  
> ¡Lo hace!= It does!  
> El Cucuy= a monster from Latino and Spanish folk story of a boogeyman who kidnaps children and eats them alive  
> niña= girl  
> buen niño= good kid  
> ¿De Verdad?= really?  
> Coño= fuck (in this instance. usually used for the word cunt. Please drop repeat.)  
> ¡Increíble!= Awesome!  
> No. No tengo ganas= No. I don't feel like it.  
> Odio a todos= I hate you guys  
> Cállate= Shut it.


	8. I'm not a whore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria tries to leave the club but is followed by Roberto. When Bucky get's involved, a fight breaks out between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens! Don't worry, the angst will lead into sweetness soon. This is a longer chapter because it just wouldn't work if I split it into two.  
> Also, I try not to use google translate for short common phrases but I needed the help here so if it's off, sorry!
> 
> (translation in end notes)

Missy whined a little and pawed at you as you tried to exit your apartment with the others, “Oye, oye, easy chica,” you bent down and rubbed her ears, “I’ll be back, Missy girl,” you kissed at her cold nose before standing up, “I’ll be back.”

Honestly, if you weren’t with Leo and Anita, you’d probably be too nervous to leave the apartment. Missy had been your companion at all times, an unintentional support system, so it felt so strange not to have her next to you.

You didn’t dwell on it for long as before you knew it, you felt the base vibrating up your feet and the cheers of people. You can tell that lights are flashing because your eyes hurt but you deal with it since you didn’t bring your large purse.

“¡Oye, amigos!” you heard Roberto call out. You zoned out as Leo and Roberto exchanged words. At least, you were at a bar so you could get drunk. You wanted to get shitfaced. You didn’t get like that often but it was the kind of day you were having.

You made your way down to the bar, sweeping your cane in front of you, drawing your card and ID from bra and pushed it forward, asking for something strong.

“Uh, it’s upside down, miss.”

Of course, it was. You smiled apologetically and turned your ID around.

You were barely buzzed after two shots and you knew your tolerance was high. This would take a while. Before you could bring the second glass to your lips, you were pulled backwards out of your seat with a squeak.

“Chica! Come dance with me, flaquita!” Anita giggled while attempting to make you sway to the music.

“I don’t wanna,” you whined.

“Aw, does someone have two left feet?” Leo came up and hugged you from behind.

“No, I just don’t feel like it,” you pushed away. Beyonce’s Partition began to play.

“Oooh, I love this one!” Anita cheered, “Bien, chica, I’m gonna go out and dance. Shout if you need me,” you heard her heels clicked away.

“Ah Vamos, Maria,” you felt Roberto try to grind into you and you shoved him away.

“¡Eso sí que no! You’re already on my list,” you growled and grabbed your cane, abandoning your drink. The music was too loud for your liking and the number of people was making the room uncomfortably hot. You just wanted to go home.

“Where do you think you’re going, little lady?” Roberto grabbed your arm, “Vamos! It’s Saturday. Loosen up! ¡Tranquilízate!”

You wish you could stare daggers at him, “This isn’t my idea of relaxing, Roberto. Tell Leo and Anita I’m leaving,” you moved away from his direction. You had trouble moving through the crowd but you continued straight till you found the door. You had a vague mental map of the place.

You knew you should call an Uber but you wanted some thinking time to yourself. It was about a twenty-minute walk, which wasn’t bad. Thinking back to it; walking around Downtown Manhattan at eleven at night wasn’t your brightest moment.

You made your way back to the Heights before someone grabbed your forearm, “¡Espere!” Which out thinking, you whirled around and brought your arm up, grabbed his wrist and rotate your hips and kneed him in the crotch. You barely missed but it still did damage. You didn’t live downtown without knowing self-defense. You heard the man groan and topple over. It was Roberto, “¡¿Qué mierda Maria?!”

You folded your armed, pissed; not offering a hand to help him up, “I should be saying that to you. Where the fuck did you think it was a good idea to sneak up on me?!”

It took him a minute to respond, “I was...joder!...I wasn’t going to let you walk back alone.”

You quirked a brow, “¿Por qué?”

“Look, Mira, I like you….No, not even that. That’s a straight up lie. Your most annoying, stubborn, uptight, stick in the mud in the Heights.”

You stood your ground, “And you’re a self-absorbed, egotistical, literal mother fucking, perverted, prick. So I’m glad the feelings mutual,” you started to walk away but he grabbed you again.

“I may not like you but you're the fucking world to Leo and that chico would beat the shit out of me if he heard I let you walk back alone. I may be a fucking asshole but don’t you dare question my loyalty to him.”

You bit your lip, thinking of a retort to say back but it wouldn’t form. Thankfully, and unluckily, you didn’t have too as a sound of an engine rolling in next to the two of you and a familiar baritone gathered even more tension in the air.

“Havin’ fun there, doll?

****

“Relax, Buck. ‘M sure it’s nothin’.” Steve padded his back as they exited a quinjet. They had left for a mission on a HYDRA base in Maine of all goddamn places. They had done their thing of kicking ass but Bucky’s heart wasn’t in it. He was still perplexed by your exit from the cafe.

His first reaction was fear you’d finally clicked together the fact he was the Winter Soldier until he thought about the meetups during the last month. They had always been in public in uptown Manhattan whether it be a cafe, restaurant, movie, or even the library. These were odd to him as you couldn’t see the movies or read the books and you never had anything but water at places to eat. You had always made excuse like “It’s funny to imagine what’s going on” and “The smell of books is calming.”  It was like you deliberately keeping him away from something.

Not that he had made an effort to bring you into his life either, but he had a reason to hide. What could a sweet, innocent girl like you have to hide...unless you were cheating? But that wouldn’t make sense considering they weren’t even a couple.

His train of thought for broken when Steve shook his shoulder, “Huh, what?”

“I said you want somethin’ to eat? Ya know, before Clint raids the fridge?” Steve had a worried smile on his face.

“‘M fine,” Bucky shrugged him off, “Gonna shower. Maybe clear my head.”

Steve sighed, “Ya worry too much, ya know that? Keep it up and ya’ll have worry lines. It’ll make you look old.”

“‘M already old,” Bucky muttered, “Thanks for the reminder.”

“And grumpy apparently,” Steve didn’t smile, “I don’t know what’s goin’ on in that head of yours but it can’t be that bad. And if it is, you can always talk to me, ya know.”

Bucky nodded but walked back to his room in silence except the occasional nod to a teammate. He turned the water on to mildly scolding before stepping in, washing off the grime. Dirt, blood, and sweat dripped down into the drain turning the water brown.

While rinsing out his hair, pain suddenly shot into his shoulder. It was an acute burning sensation that cause him to clutch to his metal arm. Bucky told himself it wasn’t real; that it would go away in a few minutes, but all he could think about was the sawing off of his regular arm from HYDRA. It had been without anaesthetics and he remembered the sounds of the saw and the ripping of flesh and smell and the sight of all that blood and the screams....

Bucky couldn’t stay in the shower. He wanted to think but not go down that rabbit hole. He got out of the shower and dry himself off. He had been in long enough for the mirror to fog up so he used a towel to wipe it. Bucky soon regretted that as the first thing he saw was the puckered scarring the ran like rivers from his shoulder out towards his collarbone, chest, and back. They were jagged and pale like a rotting flesh in contrast to his tan skin.

The arm itself, while it could be seen as a marvel of technology and weaponry, served as a reminder of the asset; like the soldier was still apart of him like a second head sewed onto his body, constantly muttering shit in his ear. It was a punch in the face for the fact that he had killed so many innocences, including his friend, Howard Stark. As he made a fist, the plates moved, creaking ever so slightly, all the way to his shoulder where a hot red star was burned into the metal.

They were hideous. He was hideous. Steve had actually caught him trying to claw and cut the thing off with his knife once. It was a ugly mess and was still healing as he saw some raw red and purple cuts. Bucky felted bad for selfishly thanking God that you were bind and would never see the mark that HYDRA had branded on him.

He needed to get out of the compound. Throwing on a shirt, jeans, and his jacket and gloves for good measure, he headed to the garage. It was mostly filled with Tony’s cars and projects because he couldn’t keep his crap _just_ in his lab.

Both Steve and him prefered an old fashioned motorcycle compared to Tony’s shiny toys. He didn’t know if it was from the time in the war or his time on the run, maybe because it was not being in a inclosed space or the thrill of risk- honestly, he didn’t care. All he care was it was a way to unwind and feel free.

He threw his leg over the Harley and started the engine, throwing on a helmet. He didn’t know where he was going. Usually, he headed upstate; they were at the edge of the city but a change of scenery was always nice. However, he felt like a change and headed south.

He decided to head to Brooklyn. Maybe it was for farmiluarty or the fact he was a glutton for pain, seeing his and Steve’s old apartment torn down for a some crappy fast food chain. He came to an intersect, one using the main road and one aiming towards the Hubson.

Bucky didn’t know why but the he had a gut feeling he should go towards the river- or that could be the fact he hadn’t eaten yet. Well, since it was a night of intuition and he didn’t feel like being a masochist right then, he thought 'fuck it' and drove down the unknown route.

It didn’t take long for him to reach neighborhood and Bucky was forced to slow down. He was practically kicking himself for going this direction but at least the traffic wasn’t bad. He had slowed down enough to notice the restraustrants and businesses were in both English and Spanish. It reminded him of you.

He wouldn’t have actually seen you if he hadn’t had stopped to let some idiot parallel park. He was right by a club, flashing lights and thumping bass. He was about to go around the car when he saw what looked like a fight in the corner of his eye. He turned as saw a boy clutching at his balls and an angry women with a cane. Bucky didn’t recognize you at first without your golden retriever and thought that the cane was some sort of club.

When the man grabbed at you again, Bucky thought he’d better intervene. As his head light aimed towards the sidewalk, he could see you clearly. What was the fucking likelihood he’d come across you tonight? He was shocked to actual see you in a place so close to the projects.

He could hear part of your conversation over the engine as he pulled up.

“-mother fucking, perverted, prick,” damn, you never used much language around him, “So I’m glad the feelings mutual.”

“I may not like you but you're the fucking world to Leo and that chico would beat the shit out of me if he heard I let you walk back alone. I may be a fucking asshole but don’t you dare question my loyalty to him.”

It took them a minute for the man to acknowledge him, “Havin’ fun there, doll?”

Your head jerked towards Bucky. For a split second, it looked like you were actually looking into his eyes as your's widened and your face paled. Damn, he hadn’t meant to frighten you.

“What the fuck do you want, white boy?” the man sneered drawing you by the wrist behind him.

“Don’t like ugly fucks like you roughin’ up pretty dames,” Bucky kept a straight face and said dead panned, “Let her go.”

“Bucky, it’s okay. He’s just-” you started but the man jerked you so you stood in front of him

Bucky heard him mutter Spanish. He obviously didn’t want Bucky listening in, “ ¿Conoces a este chico blanco, María?”

You tried to jerk away from him, “Si, el es mi nov...friend,” Bucky thought that was strange. You never said friend in English and what were you going to say?

The boy started to tighten his grip on your shoulders and shook you, “¿Qué diablos, María? ¿Por qué estás con ... con alguien así? Nunca te tomé por una puta.”

“¡No soy!” your voice cracked, he couldn’t tell if you were going cry or yell in rage. You weren’t even speaking English so Bucky couldn’t understand what was going on, “No es así Roberto.”

“¡Mentiroso!” Roberto yelled, “¿Qué vas a decirle a Leo? Mire al tipo: es una mala noticia y él es uno de ellos. ¿Por qué se prostituiría con alguien como él?”

“No es de su incumbencia. No me llames puta.”

"Así que no te gusta que te llamen puta, pero te dejaste follar de todos modos por un chico bastante blanco. ¿Qué te hace eso, eh?", you hissed in pain from Roberto’s grip. Bucky got off the bike and grabbed hold of Roberto’s collar.

He made his voice low, “I said let her go.”

Roberto narrowed his dark eyes, “Can’t you see we’re busy? Sorry, you can’t fuck her right now, white boy.”

Bucky was about to throttle the smaller man, though he wasn’t smaller by much. Fortionaly you made the first move and kicked him hard in the shins, “¡Basta Roberto! Dios, quién sabía que podrías ser más un jodido imbécil.”

You were crying at that point and dropped your cane. Bucky could see the look of regret and betrayal in Roberto’s eyes. Bucky experimentally touched your shoulder, gently. You didn’t jerk away so he engulfed you in a hug from behind. You were covering your ears instead of your face as you cried. Bucky didn’t know what Roberto had said but it must’ve been cruel to get that reaction from you.

Roberto made fists, looking like he was ready for a fight and as much as Bucky wanted to oblige, he knew you needed a shoulder to cry on and not fists. Bucky leaned down to your ears and whispered softly, “It’s okay, doll. Let it out. I gotcha,” you cried loader. He waited until you calmed down, continuously having a stare off with Roberto, “You wanna get outta here?”

You nodded furiously, wiping tears and sniffling. Bucky picked up your cane, collapsing it, and guided you to the bike, letting you feel it out. You nodded in understanding. Bucky handed you the helmet. You tried to refuse but Bucky insisted, his voice only a little sterner, “Wear it, doll.”

“Maria, espera,” Roberto’s voice had switched from raging confidence to panicked desperation.

You swung over the bike, and glared in Roberto's direction, stopping him in his tracks. Your voice with thick with venom and your accent, “Fuck. you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flaquita= skinny  
> ¡Eso sí que no!= oh no, you don't!  
> Tranquilízate= relax  
> Espere= wait  
> ¡¿Qué mierda Maria?!= what the fuck Maria?!  
> joder= fuck  
> Por qué= why?  
> ¿Conoces a este chico blanco, María?=Do you know this white boy, Maria?  
> Si, el es mi nov...= yes he's my boy...  
> ¿Qué diablos, María? ¿Por qué estás con ... con alguien así? Nunca te tomé por una puta.= What the fuck, Maria? Why are you with...with someone like that? I never took you for a slut.  
> ¡No soy! No es así Roberto.= I'm not! it's not like that  
> ¡Mentiroso! ¿Qué vas a decirle a Leo?= Liar! What are you going to tell Leo?  
> Mire al tipo: es una mala noticia y él es uno de ellos.= Look at the guy: He's bad news and he's one of them.  
> ¿Por qué se prostituiría con alguien como él?= Why would you whore out to someone like him?  
> No es de su incumbencia. No me llames puta.= it's not of his business. Don't call me a whore.  
> Así que no te gusta que te llamen puta, pero te dejaste follar de todos modos por un chico bastante blanco. ¿Qué te hace eso, eh?= So you don't liked to be called a slut but you let yourself get fucked every which way by pretty white boy here. What does that make you, huh?  
> ¡Basta Roberto! Dios, quién sabía que podrías ser más un jodido imbécil= Enough Roberto! God who knew you could be more of a fucking asshole.


	9. Ya fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberto fucked up with Maria and Leo manages to stop himself from killing his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know super short chapter but there's a purpose. The next two chapters will be long and I wanted to separate them appropriately but this tidbit of info is needed for when these OCs return to the story. 
> 
> Since some of you like the videos I add in the notes, here's a pretty cool song about Puerto Rico, enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1IBXE2G6zw
> 
> (translation is in end notes)

****

Roberto watched as you rode away on the back of a motorcycle with a strange white man. He had fucked up; like, _really_ fucked up. Roberto had anger issues, he’ll admit, but as much as he didn’t like you, he’d never wanted you to be on the receiving end.; not only for Leo’s sake.

As much as you were a stubborn tight ass about money and education, you were the neighborhood's sweet little blind girl. Though you proved your tongue could be sharp, you wouldn’t hurt a fly and cried if you stubbed your toe. Hurting you was like kicking a puppy, and Roberto felt like shit for it. What was he going to tell Leo?

Turns how he didn’t have to wait as Leo and Anita were stumbling out of the club, “Oye, where’d you go, chico? You and Maria just up and left,” Leo looked around, his goofy grin lessen a little by nerves, “¿Donde esta ella?”

Roberto grimaced, scratching his neck. He decided just to rip the band-aid off. His accent, while usually must fainter than his friends was thick from using Spanish, “I followed after her so she wouldn’t walk home alone. We got into a fight, and she rode off with some white boy.”

They didn’t say anything for a second, but Anita broke the tension, “ _¿QUÉ?_ ”

Leo grabbed Roberto by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, his eyes blazed with anger and betrayal, “¡¿Qué mierda hombre?! I trust you, and you let her ride off with some el pendón?”

“She’s not answering her phone,” tears filled Anita’s eyes, “I’m calling Papá. He has a friend in the-”

“No!” Leo yanked the phone out of her hands, “We can’t have the cops looking at us.”

“Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?” she wailed, practically tearing at her hair.

“I got a name,” Roberto gasped through the tight hold, “Just a first but it’s uncommon. I’m sure, us and the boys can track them down.”

Leo was still glaring when he asked, “What’s the name?”

“She called him Bucky.”

Immediately, the tension in the air went from pain to curiosity. Leo’s grip loosened and Anita stopped her hysterics, “¿Estás seguro?” he nodded.

There was a collective sigh of relief. Roberto just stared at them, “Are you going to tell me who the hell Bucky is?”

“Bucky is this guy Maria’s been seeing for the past month,” Anita explained before sighing, “Why am I not surprised he’s white? Bucky’s such a white name and it’s just the sort of trouble Maria would get into with her luck.”

Leo let go of Roberto and ran his fingers through his  curly hair, “This is just perfect.”

“So what do we do?”

Leo just stared at the crack in the concrete for a minute before saying, “Anita, call her again in a couple hours. If she doesn’t answer or isn’t back by two, we’ll get the cavalry.”

Anita raised her eyebrows, “¿Estás seguro?”

"Si."

Roberto was shocked too. He knew how much Leo cared for you and what lengths he went for your safety. They both knew how naive you were and how much you didn’t look after your own preservation, “Maria’s a woman now. We have to trust she’ll make the right choices.”

Well shit. Since when was Leo señor Mature? This must be killing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Donde esta ella?= where is she?  
> ¡¿Qué mierda hombre?!= what the fuck, man?!  
> el pendón= fuck boy  
> Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?= then what do we do?  
> ¿Estás seguro?= are you sure?


	10. Breathe in the fresh air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria rides off with Bucky. Their honest with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part one because I like to keep these chapters short. This and the next will be filled with tons of fluff and feels.  
> As a side note, I'd like to share this super cute animation about amputees. If you guys have videos about disabilities or mental illness you'd like to share, leave them in the comments. I'd love to see them.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iFWyihDvCE 
> 
> (Translation will be in the end notes)

****

You held on tightly to Bucky as he drove. You could feel the leather of his jacket and the warmth that emanated off of him like an oven on the arms and midriff. You could also feel the alcohol buzzing through you and vibration coming from the engine wasn’t helping. All you could hear was the roaring engine and the howling of wind. 

You had no idea where you were going and, at the moment, you didn’t care. You had had a shitty day and Roberto yelling had been the last straw that broke you. You had expected Bucky to yell at you too, but he had whisked you away from all those worries and actually comforted you. You knew the moment of peace wouldn’t last when he stopped at where you were going, but for now, it was enough.

You rode for what felt like hours in silence. You had to be careful that you didn’t fall asleep with your own personal heater and the warm nice air. When you have finally stopped, Bucky helped you off the bike. Your legs wobbled from lack of use, “Careful, doll. Don’t need ya fallin’ for me.”

You swatted at him playfully as he handed you your cane which you extended. When you took off the helmet, you noticed the air smelled different, “Where are we?” your accent was a lot thicker than normal as you struggled to convert back to English after your fight with Roberto.

“About an hour outa the city,” you heard his feet crunching on gravel, “There’s nothin’ out here for a while. Like to come here to think.” 

You follow the noises he was making, taping your cane along. It soon turned to the brushing of grass. It is high, up to your knees and it was hard for you to use the cane but you made way through it following the best that you could. Soon the noise stops and Bucky guided you to sit down. You set your cane to the side.

His voice is gentle, “Now that there’s no one goin’ to yell at you, mind tellin’ me what’s goin’ on?”

You gulped, letting fear creep on in. Bucky must’ve seen because he took your shaking hands in his gloved ones, “Hey, I ain’t gonna hurt ‘cha.”

You took in a deep breath, “Bien, I’m just stressed,” you knew he was waiting for more, “Work was really rough today.”

“I thought you were a music teacher? Isn’t school out?”

“Si,” you bit your lip as your voice cracked, “but I can’t afford just to be that. I’m also a piano tutor and a caller for NYC Crisis center.”

You hear Bucky inhale, “Jesus, that job’s tough. I thought you needed a degree for that.”

You shook your head, “Just certification right now. They better not change it. I really need that job.”

“Why are you working so much?”

You pulled your knees into you, “I’m got to do my share. Mamá and Papá are getting older and they still have the little ones to care for. I’m the oldest; it’s my duty to my family and I already spoiled myself by getting Missy to help me. "

Bucky was silent for a moment, “You live in the projects?”

You shook your head, “Near. We used to before I got the teaching position. My family moved out and into the same apartment complex this year because of my pay but it’s still tough to get ins meet. I’m the only one out of the seven of us with a job that isn’t hourly pay.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m the only one with a degree. I worked my butt off for scholarships and am still in loads of debit….you don’t need to hear this.”

The was another pause before a, “Hey, ‘m all ears for you. If you need to vent, that’s okay. Just don’t understand why you were hidin’ it.”

You shrugged, “¿No es obvio? I know how the city works. People stay with their kind; whites in lower Manhattan, Hispanics in the Bronx, blacks in Harlem. New York is praise to be a multicultural city but the cultures never mix. When they do mix, something bad happens. So why would a white American like you take interest in a poor, disabled, Puerto Rican immigrant? I have four strikes against me,” you hid your face in his knees and arms, “I didn’t want you to learn I was even more pathetic than I already am and that I’m not worth the trouble.”

You heard him lean in, “Who says you’re trouble?”

“No one had too. I already knew,” you mumbled.

“C’mere.”

You shuffled closer to him so your sides were touching. You imagined he must’ve rolled his eyes because he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in. Your eye reflexively widened and you let out a little squeak of surprise.

“Maria, you ain’t trouble or pathetic. Stop tellin’ yourself that. Second, I don’t care about that racial crap. That’s not what I see when I look at you. You’re sweet and you care about your family dearly. You’re obsessed with music and introduced me to a lot of genres I’ve never heard of. Ya always fussin’ over Missy and talkin’ with your hands and your nose scrunches up like a rabbit when you're excited,” you laugh weakly. You hadn’t even known you’d done those things with your hands or nose, “That’s who you are, Maria. You’re not a statistic. I wish you could see how- shit, ’m sorry.”

“Que? What I look like to you to you?” you asked. You felt him nod, “While I know you mean metaphorically, I know what I look like; granted I was a lot younger. I wasn’t born blind.”

“You mentioned it,” he mumbled into your shoulder, “Mind sayin’ what happened?”

You bit your lip, “I was nine. I was walking home from school. Usually, I would’ve been with Leo or Anita but I had to stay late. I don’t even remember why. I was crossing the street when a car turned the corner and hit me. I hit my head during the collision,” you could n’t help with laugh cynically, “It should’ve killed me. They didn’t even stop to see if I was okay. I hope whatever they were rushing to was important because I woke up with a broken arm and leg, hearing my  Mamá reciting the rosary and seeing nothing at all.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a while. He held you tighter, “‘M sor-”

You poked him, “No lo sientes. Not from you. Leo blames himself for not walking me home, Mamá spoils me rotten because of it, everyone in the Heights sees me as the poor little blind girl. They give me plenty of pity. I don’t need it from you too.”

You two just laid there on the grass in a comfortable silence. Usually, the silence was awkward or even scary for you. You hated being alone so when someone was silent, you had no way of knowing someone was there, but you knew he was. You felt the warmth of his arms radiated through the leather sleeves of his jacket against you, “I’ve never been out of the city before,” you finally broke the silence, “What’s it look like?”

“Uh…”

You giggled, “Humor me, chico.”

You felt him lift his head from your shoulder and look around, “‘Alright, it’ll have to be from memory; I really can only see from my phone light. There’s an old two-story house a little ways down but other than that, no buildings. It looked like there is long grass for miles in both directions. The road is worn and the white lines need a paint job.”

You imagine as best you can the scene he’s depicting.

“Behind us there as a number of trees. Don’t ask what kind, all I know they ain’t pine. The stars are all out, the way you can’t see in the city. It looks like someone Jackson Pollocked the sky with them.”

You smiled and snuggle in closer. You remember stars. Apparently, Europeans made shapes in the sky to tell stories, “what is that smell?”

“Cow shit, most likely,” he snorted.

“No, not that. It smells...different; cleaner. I’m trying to imagine what this place looks like but my senses are throwing me off. Manhattan has this grimy metallic stench mixed with weed and hot pavement. IN the parks, it's still there but like the greenery is trying to cover it with flowery perfume. I can’t place the scent here.”

“You’ve been in the city too long, doll,” you heard him sigh, tucking your head under his chin. Now you smelled soap, gunpowder, and pine, “Wasn’t that long ago most of the country looked like this and smelled like this….well unless you lived in the city in which it smelled worse, but more like smokes than weed...and dead fish. I remember when I used to work at the docks, Steve would always complain about the smell 'cause it wouldn’t come out of my shirt and trousers.”

You furrowed your brows, “What are trousers?”

“It’s an old word for pants.”

You’re lip curled into a smile, “Eh? I never learned that one in my English classes. You’re teaching me a lot of new words señor. Trousers. Dames. Well, you know what Americans saying of glass houses and stones so I can’t judge.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a while and you were afraid you insulted him. Embarrassed, you tried to get up but, just like in the cafe, you were met with resistance. You realized he was shaking slightly and his grip was firmer like he was afraid you’d slip through his grasp like an eel if given the chance. Your head was still under his chin so you looked up a little so he could see your expression was soft, “Oye, what’s wrong?”

“I..uh,” he stuttered, “There’s...there’s somethin’ I haven’t been completely honest with you about.”

You nodded, “Bien. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No,” he sounded a lot more confident now, “I gotta. No more secrets.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿no es obvio?= isn't it obvious?  
> No lo sientes= no "sorry"s


	11. It all began tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells Maria about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is full on angst and fluff but it was fun to write. I also was able to explain the plot further. The entire time I wrote all I could think about is the song "Tonight" from West Side Story. Those who have wondered, yes, I've defiantly drawn influence from the musical but there will be changes. Those haven't seen it, it's a classic for a reason. Personally, I went from hating the musical as a love story to loving it as a story of hate.
> 
> Here's the original song from the 1961 movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_QffCZs-bg
> 
> And for you veterans, here's my favorite rendition. it's the best acted and sung in my opinion and it's got Jeremy Jordan from Newsies as Tony. what's not to love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-WwtFyM8i4&t=324s
> 
> (translation is in end notes)

****

Bucky got up nervously, careful not to step on his phone. He sure wished for his silver tongue he’d always had in the 40’s about now. He peeled off his gloves and jacket, leaving only a t-shirt to cover his marred shoulder but his metallic arm was exposed. It glented a blue tint from the light of the phone’s flashlight.

The air had cooled off quite a bit, and goosebumps covered his arm from the sudden chill. Without his body heat warming you up, he saw you curl into yourself a little after all your outfit didn’t leave much to the imagination, exposing your slim legs and your abdomen. He took his own jacket and placed it on your shoulders. You tensed at first before relaxing into it.

Bucky took in a breath before crouching in front of your sitting form. His eyes had adjusted enough with the help of the light to make out your features. Your unfocused eyes were staring behind him and your pouty lips were parted slightly. He was scared he’d see your face twist in disgust or fear for what he was about to do.

He took your hand with his flesh one. This was the first time, he’d felt your hand. It was dainty, so warm and soft, “Do you trust me?”

You nodded, “Si.”

“This is gonna feel different but it is part me,” he took his left hand and wrapped it around your own, replacing the flesh one. Instead of fear, you tilted your head to the side, confused.

****

Bucky’s warm hand was replaced with something cool and smooth. You rubbed it and reassured yourself it was metal. There were ridges overlapping each other. You felt the metallic object and made out five extensions. You were shocked when they moved, grooved folding into each other. The extensions intertwined with your hand just like...fingers. Oh. Oh!

You started to recognize the bumps of knuckles and the slimmed out form of the wrist. You moved the hand to test into mobility. It felt so real. Your hands traveled down the wrist and noticed the metallic pattern continued up the forearm.

“Is this a pro...prost..prospec-prothet-,” you stumble, frustrated, trying to remember how to say the word.

Thankfully Bucky helped, “Prosthetic? Yeah, it’s a little more high tech than normal ones.”

You nodded in understanding but were furrowing your brows. Why was this familiar? You had heard about something like this on the news. Something about a man with a metal arm….oh what was it?

“I’ve heard about you before?” it wasn’t that much of a question, but it came out like one.

“Yeah,” his voice was sad. You moved up the arm, the metal shifting at every little movement. Where the bi and tricep should’ve been was more metal. Had the entire arm been removed? His flesh hand stopped you at the hem of a sleeve, “Do you remember the bombing of the UN or the leak of SHIELD’s files a few years back?”

“Si?” you didn’t like where this was going. You were out in the middle of nowhere with someone you thought you knew. You should be scared, but you weren’t, “Did you…?”

“Oh, god no,” he squeezes your hand, “but I was blamed for the UN, and I’ve done...I’ve done some truly terrible things in the past.”

You knew who was holding your hand, How could you forget the Winter Soldier?

****

You had stiffened in his hand, eyes wide with realization. You didn’t move for a long time. Dammit, were you so terrified of him that you were paralyzed with fear? Damn it, it had been stupid to tell you but you were being so open to him and acting so comfortable around him, Bucky had felt guilty about hiding something from you. Plus he’d rather him tell you and explain than a stranger recognize him in public and freak out.

“’M not that man anymore,” Bucky felt like he was begging for your understanding and approval but the words stuck in his throat, “Never wanted to be.”

You didn’t move or say anything. You were too nice to actually push him away so he removed himself. There was no way someone so innocent like you would want to be touched by something so heinous. He stood and moved a way to give you space, “Sorry ’m not the man you deserve.”

Bucky had done the right thing, but he knew he’d lost you. He heard you ask for him but he couldn’t bare to look you in the eyes.

****

Of course, you’ve heard of the Winter Soldier.

Your father hated SHIELD and when the information about HYDRA was leaked, he had used the Winter soldier to defend his opinion; saying that SHIELD was truly corrupted to have a hitman just take out anyone who didn’t agree with them.

The Winter Soldier had been a source of fear in your household, the equivalent to the boogeyman to the little ones, it had been just a name to you. It was the same for HYDRA or ISIS; there was no face to the name for you, so it wasn’t so personal.

When with a face now, the Winter soldier still felt like a foreign concept to you. Bucky was just Bucky. He didn’t talk much but was always interested in what you had to say. He wasn’t comfortable in crowded places and reacted badly to loud noises. Once, you two passed by a construction site and they had been drilling in concrete; he’d pinned you against a building. Looking back, it was like he’d been trying to shield you from gunfire. But he wasn’t just a PTSD stricken war vet. Bucky loved history and classic rock ‘nd roll. He always ate an ungodly amount of food but kept the same shape. And during those rare moments went he was comfortable, he’d throw you pick up line or a sweet comment.

You hadn’t connected Bucky Barnes with the man you learned in American history because that had been your worst class. It wasn’t that you didn’t pay attention, but the names just blurred together in the end.

You haven't connected him with the Winter soldier because he wasn’t just a weapon. You’d never seen a photo and the news just depicted him as the Terminator, a walking menace with one goal in mind; but that wasn’t Bucky.

You had been lost in your thoughts for so long that you were startled when his grip on your hand slipped away and his presence vanished. You heard him softy proclaim, “Sorry, ‘m not the man you deserve,” then you heard footsteps fading.

You felt the ground in front of you but nothing but dirt and flattened grass were there. Had he left you? That had sounded awfully like a goodbye. No. No, you didn’t want this. You didn’t want him to leave. You didn’t mean to make him feel like that. You wanted him back “Bucky?”

There was no response. You felt around the ground and grasped at the air desperately. You tried to call out again but the words died out and your throat swelled up the way it gets before you cry. You didn’t hear which way he went. You stood up but were scared to move. You took a few aimless steps, completely abandoning your cane in the thick grass; it wouldn’t have helped anyway. You continued to grasp at the air, anxious for your fingers to close upon anything.

Tears pricked your eyes. Your breathing hitched. Why couldn’t you speak? Why wasn’t he speaking? You hated the silence. What he still even around? Had he left you behind?

You felt so alone. You hated being alone.

****

Bucky heard you moving behind him. You probably want to get away from him as soon as possible. He should take you home. He expected fear in your eyes when he turned but not the way he saw. You were grasped aimlessly in the air, eyes tear-stricken and pleading.

Dammit.

He moved towards you. You must’ve heard as your head jerked towards him, eyes wide with relief. You raced over and flung your arms around him, “¡Idiota! Don’t scare me like that!”

“I thought-”you covered his mouth with your hand.

“No! ¡Escúchame! You will listen,” you were still crying, “Do you really think you can drop something like that and just walk away? Bucky, it’s going to take more than that to get rid of me. I may not know everything, but I know you’re not the monster the news makes you out to be. I still care about you, so don’t run away from me.”

Your bottom lip was trembling as tears continued to pour down your face. Shit. He hadn’t meant to- he never -fuck it. Bucky picked your small body up into a bear hug. You had to stand on your tiptoes in his arms, “Shh, I ain’t goin’ anywhere. If you want me, I’ll be there.”

You clutch onto him tightly with your tiny hands. It takes you a minute for your crying to turn to sniffles, tucking your face in his armpit, “Hey, what’cha think you’re doin’? There’s no need to hide.” you shook your head, “Let me see your beautiful face.“

“No,” you muffled into him.

“Why?”

“Anita says I’m an ugly crier.”

Your stubbornness was adorable, “No you don’t, babydoll. C’mon, where’s that smile I love?” You pulled away, letting out a giggle that cracked a weak smile on your reddened face, “There it is. Damn, of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite.”

Bucky loved the way your cheeks brightened in embarrassment and you swatted at him playfully, “Cállate, Barnes. There’s no need to make fun of me.”

“Who said I was teasin’?” he smirked as you tried to hide again, “Oh, no you don’t,” he pulled you in front of him so you couldn’t hide in his chest. You stared at his chin with big doe eyes that were still a little puffy from crying. A gust of wind blew some strands of curls into your face. Bucky tucked them behind the ear, “You’re beautiful, Maria.”

You stiffened. You acted like those words were foreign to you when they shouldn’t be. A girl like you deserved to be soaked in complements.

Serious sank back into the air again. He knew you’d have questions considering that the Winter Soldier’s whereabouts weren’t known widely to the public, “Ya probably has some questions, don’t ‘cha?”

You shook your head, “Your business is your own. I don’t know a lot about the Winter Soldier but I know Bucky is a private person.”

“That was mostly ‘cause I was afraid that you’d…”

"Runaway?”

“Yeah.”

“Bien, I haven’t yet,” you’re mouth quirked into a half smile, “Now if that’s because I’m stupid remains to be seen.”

Bucky chuckled, “I think you’re just stubborn with people.”

“¿Qué puedo decir?” you shrugged playfully, “I get overly attached; once I latch onto people I’m like a leech. Anita says I used to follow her around like a lost puppy when we were kids.”

It wasn’t hard to imagine a tiny version of yourself stumbling along on your little legs to keep up with your friends.

“Tengo una pregunta para ti,” Bucky just stared at you for a dumb minute before you winced, “Lo siento, I just have one question.”

“Kay. Shoot.”

“I know you are not in the army anymore and you are no longer doing the whole Winter Soldier thing…”

He nodded instinctively before responding, “Yeah?”

“Then what are these missions for you do so often?”

That was a legitimate question. Bucky stepped back and massaged the place where the metal met muscle as a nerve pinched, “I kinda joined the Avengers initiative. I’m usually cooped up in the compound but my buddy Steve drags me out into the city from time to time.”

You looked deadpan, “Steve, as in Steve from the park?

“Yeah.”

“He’s the Captain America guy?”

“Yep.”

He waited for you to gush over Steve like all gorgeous women did but instead you smacked yourself in the face and hissing out, “¡Esos mocosos! Voy a matarlos.”

Bucky frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Que?” Nothing is wrong. It’s just…” you sighed, “It explains a lot,” you sat down in the grass again, rubbing the bridge of your nose with your pointer finger and thumb. Bucky sat down next to you, “It’s just...those little stinkers knew and didn’t tell me.”

“Tell ya what?” Bucky was utterly confused.

“That you two work for SHIELD.”

He coughed uncomfortably, “Actually, it’s Avengers Initiative.”

You waved him off, “SHIELD. Avengers. Lo que sea. To the rest of the world, you’re SHIELD two point-o. The name doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re connected to them and Stark.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

You nervously ran your fingers through your long hair, “Bueno, eh...they kind of ruined our families lives for a while.”

Bucky furrowed his brows, “What? Is your family involved in a terrorist organization or a death cult or-”

“Try a cleanup crew,” your laugh contained no humor, “ I was in high school at the time. Papá works for Toomes Salvage Company. At the time, it was a small clean-up crew called...what was it? Ah. Bestman Salvage. Papá’s boss told them that they got a huge project to clean up after the Battle of New York. However, the day they went to start, SHIELD sent people to shut them down, saying they had it. Papá was left unemployed so long after that. We went from thinking we could move out of the projects to worrying if we were going to eat that day.”

Bucky frowned, “Ain’t there help for families like that?”

“Si, we had food stamps but it only went to so. There are eight of us after all. Anyways, Papá developed a hatred of Stark and SHIELD and imprinted that idea into us. Thankfully, the company is doing better but it had been such a scary time. Papá never forgave the system. He says it’s rigged so people like us stay down.”

That explains why your brothers and sister were so afraid of Steve. Your dad had made him out to be the bad guy, “What do you think?”

You chewed on your bottom lip, “I think he has a point but I know you guys aren’t out to get us like the boogeyman Papá made you all out to be. Like I said, I trust you.”

Bucky smiled. The wind blew again and your curls went wild. You tried to catch them into a makeshift ponytail but you had so much it just went flying, “Pelo estúpido. I should just cut it all off.”

Bucky reached out and tucked a curl behind your ear, “You do you but I’d say it’d be a loss. It’s so big and curly that it’s sexy,” there was that blush again, faintly seen in the phone’s light. You tried to laugh it off, but Bucky wouldn’t let you. He gently grabbed hold of your chin, “‘M serious. You’re a knockout.”

Your brown eyes widened. They were staring directing at his nose, “C-Can I…can I touch your face?”

Bucky titled his head, “Why?”

“So I can see you,” you gave a sheepish smile, “Que? I can’t return the compliment if I don’t even know what you look like. It’ll give me some idea.”

He smiled, “Alright them. Go ahead.”

***

You gingerly reached in front of you. You tried to aim for where Bucky’s voice was directed from. You touched fabric, feeling the collarbone underneath it. He was a lot taller than you had thought. You felt metal take your other hand and brought it upward. A second later, you felt the soft skin of a cheek and you brought your other hand up parallel.

His cheekbones weren’t obnoxiously pronounced. A little lower, you felt a sharper jawline covered in stubble that prickled your fingertips. You felt a strong chin in the mix of stubble and plump lips. Your hands traveled up to feel along the length and bridge of his nose up to the forehead. You felt the hairs of thick eyebrows and the hallowed placement of eyes. You were gently pressing around the eyes, feeling long lashes fluttering slightly. You could feel slight creases under his eyes and on the sides. You weren’t aware of his exact age but considering Bucky’s past, you wouldn’t be surprised if he looked a little older than he was. You felt strands of straight hair frame his face and traced them to just about his shoulders.

You pouted, “Bien basura, this isn’t fair. I thought you were hot before but an angle chiseled your face.”

You heard Bucky let out a guffaw, “And what gave you that assumption? Have you been feelin’ me up or somethin’?”

“No es necesario. I can feel your muscles through your jacket whenever you hug me,” you gave a shy smile, “Plus, you have one of those voices Anita says, eh, makes panties drop. Stop laughing!”

You tried to curl into yourself, covering your ears but you're engulfed in his arms and brought into his chest, still rumbling with laughter, “Oh my god, ya too precious. Could scoop ya up and keep ya in my pocket.”

You pouted, “Are you making fun of me?”

“Not at all, babydoll,” he nuzzled your neck like to a lover. Bucky had never been subtle in his feelings for you, “Wish we could stay like this. None of that bullshit from home. No crazy missions of aliens or terrorists. No jackass tellin’ ya what to do.”

“¿Quien? Roberto?”’ you asked. You felt him mutter a yes into your neck, rocking your body with his, “He’s usually not like that. Si, he’s usually a jerk but maybe it was the alcohol. He’s just...he’s just…”

“Rash?” you nod, “That’s no excuse. You don’t hurt a woman,” you felt him slip his jacket off your shoulders and push your sleeve up your forearms to your shoulders, tracing lightly on the parts where Roberto had grabbed you, “There’s bruises, doll,” he sounded angry.

“Está bien. I’m okay. I can’t even feel them,” that was a lie.

You jumped when you felt Bucky’s lips trace up your arm and over your clothed shoulders, “I’ll never hurt ya,” he said it so softly, you weren’t sure if he was reassuring you or himself.

You take his hand, rubbing at the smooth metal, “I know. I trust you.”

You felted him cup your cheek and bring you closer to him. You could feel his hot breath on your face. You realized how close you two were. Bucky had always been a continues flirt with you but this felt real, “Are we gonna kiss or am I just gonna lie in my journal again?”

The flush that was already on your skin was hot, “You-you want to-me?”

He must’ve understood your stuttering mess, “Doll, if I don’t kiss ya now, I feel I’ll lose my mind.”

His voice was so raspy that heat shot between your legs. You couldn’t think of words, “I, eh, que, um, si?”

Your noses were touching at this point and you could feel the gentle barn of his stubble. A second later, you felt dry lips brush against your own and you were putty in his hands.

It was a sweet kiss, slow and soft. Your lips moved in sync with his. When you pulled away, you heard Bucky shudder and move his hands to your waist pulling you closer, “Fuck,”

He was on you again. This time it was hungry and desperate but the gentleness remained. He sucked at your bottom lip before slipping his tongue in to dance with yours. You felt his metal arm travel up your back and grab a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back slightly to have better access.

You were so light headed. This was unreal to you. You’d never really been kissed like this before. Most of the guys you’d been with couldn’t even muster a kiss on the cheek. This was so heated, not the chaste one Leo gives you.  When you separate from him, you're a panting mess.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Bucky moans into your neck as he sucks on your soft flesh. He pushed forward and you find your back connecting to the soft grass and his leather jacket. You feel his presence above you and a knee pressing between your legs. He’s keeping his body weight off of you but still attacked you with his mouth. He covers your face, neck and shoulders with them. You bring your arms around his neck as you sink away.

This sensation is so unfamiliar to you. You feel like as light as a feather, lacking control but trusting the wind to guide you somewhere safe. You’re almost frightened by it but excitement also flows through you. You let out a moan as Bucky sucks at where your jaw meets your ear, bringing a hand up to curl into his long hair.

You were snapped away from this sensation as you heard your phone ring, breaking the tension in the air. Bucky stopped with a groan, giving your forehead a quick kiss before helping you up.

You fumble to get the phone out of your back pocket because girl’s jeans weren’t build to hold phones. You flip it open and clicked answer, “Hola?”

“Maria Robisol Ramírez Sánchez, where the fuck are you?!”

You winced away from the phone, “Anita, I’m out with Bucky. We’re upstate.”

“¡Pues vuelve aquí! Do you know how late it is?? Leo and Roberto are just about ready to send the boys after you two. We’ve been worried sick!”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. I didn’t mean to. I just needed to get away.”

“Bien, you’ve had time to cool down. Now come back!”

“Bueno lo haré,” you hung up the phone. Buck had already picked up your cane for you and placed it in your open palm, “Gracias. I need to get home. Mi amigos are freaking out.”

“Alright,” Bucky took your hand, “Your friend’s got a point. Won’t be long till Steve tries to track me down too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiota= idiot  
> Escúchame= listen to me  
> Cállate= shut it  
> ¿Qué puedo decir?= what can I say?  
> Tengo una pregunta para ti,= I do have one question for you  
> ¡Esos mocosos! Voy a matarlos.= Those brats! I'm going to kill them  
> Lo que sea= whatever  
> Pelo estúpido= stupid hair  
> Bien basura= well crap  
> No es necesario= no need  
> ¿Quien? = who?  
> Está bien.= it's okay  
> ¡Pues vuelve aquí!= well get the hell back here  
> Lo sé, lo sé= I know I know  
> Bueno lo haré= okay I will


	12. It's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a reaction to that night's events and Leo meets with someone concerning a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! another long chapter. I'm debating about just submitting longer chapters but just not as often considering school is back in session and exams and papers are stacked high.  
> I imagine Anita looking like Vanessa Hudgens who just happens to play Vanessa in a 2018 rendition of "In the Heights". Here's a preview and an idea what I mean: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLuLaUrICHY
> 
> (Translations in end notes)

He guided you out of the grass and helped you on the bike. Bucky gave you his jacket to wear again. If you thought you had trouble staying awake before, you almost drifted off a couple times on the way back. Bucky takes you back to the club and you direct him from there. When you got there, he insisted on walking you to the door, “No, there is no need.”

“My mother’s ghost will come back and beat the shit out of me if she learned I didn’t make sure a lady made it back to her place safely. So save me from my ma’s ghost.”

You laughed, “We better use the front door. Usually, I use the fire escape to my room but I think Anita actually wants to see me.”

“Mind if I put on my jacket and gloves first. Your friend’s already pissed at me. Might not be the best time she learns who I am.”

“Si,” you shrug out of the jacket and hand it to him. You made your way up the stairs, your cane clicking on each step. You could hear Missy barking when you got to your door. Bucky gave your shoulders a squeeze as you opened it.

You were met with Missy’s fuzzy body jumping up on you, “Oye, oye, easy chica. I know you missed me. Lo sé, lo sé.”

You heard footsteps stomp towards the door and different people rushing forward.

****

Bucky saw the apartment was fun of men, who were muttering together. One looked up. He could’ve been your older brother with curly black hair, tanned skin, and a tall lean figure. He rushed the door, muttering to the men behind him in Spanish, ‘Maria!” he tackled your small body into a hug, kissing your forehead, “¡Idiota! You scared the shit out of me.”

Men gathered at the entrance way. Bucky recognized Roberto with his buzz cut and they have a stare off. The others were staring along with him. It was obvious they had a problem with him. They wouldn’t start a fight, right? Not that Bucky couldn’t take them, but he’d rather not do that in front of you. 

The tension broke as the guys were pushed out of the way for a woman, he assumed to be your friend Anita. She was tall for a woman with long slim legs and an outfit that showed a lot of sun-kissed skin. She would’ve been beautiful if not for the scowl on her face. Her short wavy bob and large hoop earrings were bouncing as she strutted up to you. 

Without a word, Anita pushed the man away, raised a hand, and smacked you across the face, “Ow! ¿Que demonios?

“¡Estúpida mierda! What were you thinking? Taking off like that?? You’re so lucky I kept this from Papá. God knows how he’d react. We almost had to hunt you two down. You-You-” Anita was so angry, she couldn’t form sentences. 

Bucky didn’t want you to take all the blame, “It’s my fault, ma’am. I should’ve brought her home much sooner.”

Anita turned to him and looked a little startled as if she was noticing him for the first time. She gave him a once over and he senses the disapproval before she says anything, “Si, you should have.”

The guy stepped in at that point, “Anita, cálmese. He apologised. He brought Maria back.”

“¿Y qué le hizo, Leo?” she spat, “There’s bruises on her arms and neck!”

Bucky saw your ears redded at the mention of hickeys, “It’s not him fault! Roberto was the one who hurt me.”

Anito and Leo’s eyes widen before turning to the guys inside, “¿Es verdad?”

Bucky watched as Roberto stepped forward, “I told you we fought. I didn’t think I hurt her.”

“Like hell, you didn’t!” Bucky wasn’t going to take the blame for this jackass, “You were roughin’ her up.”

Leo’s eyes stared cold and calculating at Bucky before turning to you, “¿Estás seguro de que fue Roberto?”

You nodded, “Si but Bucky took me away before anything happened.”

Just as fast as Anita had hit you, Leo whirled around and pumped Roberto in the gut. Roberto doubled over and was caught back another guy. Without a word to Roberto, Leo offered a hand to Bucky, “Names Leonardo; call me Leo. Gracias for helping Maria. If any of the boys give you a rough time, you tell me,” he jerked his head at Roberto, “I don’t handle insubordination well. No one touches Maria like that. If you don’t hurt her, we shouldn’t have a problem.”

“Leo?!” Anita was shocked.

Bucky had a hunch, he was looking at a small gang and their leader. He had no intention in getting involved with this neighborhood gang wars but this was a promise he could keep. Plus, it would be nice to not have to be worried about being jumped every time he visited you. He shook, “No problem.”

Leo nodded, “The girls need to sleep. No offense but I think it’s best you leave.”

“Yeah,” he turned to Maria, thinking modesty as best, he took your hand in his leather clad one and brought it to his lips, “Good night, Maria.”

****

You turned to his direction, “Buenas noches, Bucky.” you heard him walk away and your heart aches; not just because he was leaving but because you didn’t want to deal with your friends fussing at you more.

You heard the more voiced coming from inside; Some English, some Spanish.

“Maria, what are you during with pretty white boy?”

“I honestly thought you’d go for the theatre geek, not the bad boy.”

“Oh Dios! Are those hickeys??”

“Maria puedes hacerlo mejor.”

“Since when were you easy? You’ve always been the biggest prude-Ow!”

Leo must’ve hit the last guy, “Basta fellas. Maria has had a long night. She needs rest. Anita.”

Leo didn’t usual get all alpha but he did when he needed to. His whole carefree demeanor goes out the window at that point. Anita guided you inside and to your room. She shut the door behind her, “Spill.”

You shrugged innocently, “What do you want me to say?”

“You can tell me what you’re doing with Danny Zuko out there? This isn’t a game or one of your musicals you put on at your school. In real life, the bad boy puts your ass in the hospital.”

“He’s not like that,” you crossed your arms, “He’s been nothing but a gentleman to me.”

“¿En serio?” you imagined Anita mirroring your movement, “The man looks like the 80’s biker mixed with that dentist from that musical with the man eating plant you made me watch. Give him time, I’m sure that attitude will come up. I meant it, have you actually taken a  good look-”

“No. I haven’t taken a _good look_ ,” you said coldly, “And it shouldn’t matter. I like him. I’m happy. That’s all that should matter.”

Anita sighed, “Bien, but if I heard that hot ‘n scruffy touches you-”

“Hot and what?” you cocked your head, “Were you staring?”

“Oye,” she said defensively, “Just because I don’t think he’s boyfriend material doesn’t mean I think he’s not easy on the eyes.”

Your cheeks burn and you throw your pillow in her direction, “Fuera de aquí. No, espere, give my pillow back!”

****

“Well if it isn’t the Frozen Caveman?” Tony remarked as Bucky got off his bike and put it away, kicking scraps out of his way, “Hey! I’m using those.”

“Then put them in your lab,” Bucky muttered back, not being anymore careful, “Remember? You have a fucking lab. You don’t need to take over the garage as well.”

“I’m working on something big and I ran out of room," Tony pointed to a comtration that made Bucky’s head spin just thinking about what the hell it was, “Not that you care what I do for this team.”

Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m too tired to care about your bitching, Stark. Why are you even still up?”

“Barnes, when have I ever slept? My veins are more caffeine than blood at this point,” Tony turned back to tinkering. Bucky made his leave, “Oh, by the way, Cap has been freaking out since you haven’t answered your phone for the last four hours.”

Bucky winced. He hated when Steve went all Captain mode on his ass. Steve was seen by many as the compound’s mother hen; always keeping tabs on everyone, making sure everyone slept and ate enough, all that good jazz. Steve was like the adorkable, shy, charismatic, little brother Bucky had never had but by god did he get under Bucky’s skin the way only little brothers are able to do. 

Bucky saw Steve on the couch of the main entrance, sitting cross legged and tapping his phone to his knee. He looked exhausted, “Where were you?”

Bucky sighed, not wanting to do this, “I was out. Had somethin’ on my mind. Needed to clear my head.”

“Ya should’ve told me. Ya know it worries me when ya take off like that.”

“Sorry,  _ Ma,  _ but I got a bit distracted,” Bucky jerked the gloves from his hands. He really hated them. His flesh hand was all hot and sweaty in this heat, “Ran into Maria. She was in a jam.”

Steve’s eyes were more alert, “Is she alright? What happened?”

“Couldn’t tell ya ‘cause it wasn’t in English. I got her outta there when this asshole tried to roughin’ her up. We talked; kinda cleared the air between us. Said some things. Apparently, she was hidin’ the fact she worked a few more jobs to scrape by. No big deal. And I...,” Bucky peeling off his jacket. His fingers ghost the metal where your hands had touched. He couldn’t feel textures but he could identify pressures. Your tiny hands had been so gentle, “She didn’t care.”

Steve sat up at this point, “Wait, ya told her?”

Bucky nodded, a small, stupid smile slowly spread on his face, “She didn’t care one bit. Practically yelled at me when I tried to chicken out because of it.”

“Oh no, there’s more, isn’t there?” Steve smirked, “Ya got that look on your face ya get after sex. What? did ya do-”

“What? No! No no no. She ain’t like that. We kissed, that’s all. Get your mind outta the gutter, Punk.” Bucky swatted at his best friend, who grin widened.

“The infamous Bucky Barnes, ladies man and heartbreaker of Brooklyn is goin’ straight? What has this decade done to ya?” Steve teased, “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Since I met a classy dame that was worth my time and wasn’t loose,” Bucky remembered how nervous you looked. Your eyes had been wide, cheeks flushed, and your small body had been shaking almost violently beneath him, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was still a virgin.”

“Ya willin’ to go through a dry spell. You??”

Bucky sent a glare at Steve, “Ya really think so little of me? I lasted seventy years, Punk. Excuse me if I was tryin’ to compensate the durin' last few,” he thought about the determination in your eyes when you told him  _ I trust you,  _ “so don’t you worry about me.”

“Sorry, jerk. I’ve just never seen ya so set on one dame,” Steve looked down at his phone, “Back then, you’d get bored with them after a month.”

Bucky grimances, “‘M not the same kid from Brooklyn. No matter how much you and the team help me, that ain’t changin’,” Steve looked at him with a sad smile. Bucky knew what he was thinking, “Don’t ‘cha dare.”

“Ya know I’m right,” Steves eyes looked so tired, “I should’ve gone back. You were still alive, freezin' to death. I could’ve easily-Hey!”

Bucky chucked a couch pillow at him, “No. No. No! ‘M in a good mood and ‘m not gonna let you ruin it by mopin’. Don’t cha dare blame yourself for what happened to me.”

Steve sighed, “Bucky, I-”

Bucky took the pillow and started beating Steve with it, “You. Will. Not. Brood. You’re fucking Captain America; not Batman.”

Steve tried swatting the pillow, “Christ’s sack. Hey! Stop it. I’m tryin’ to be serious here.”

“And I’m done with serious.”

Steve caught the pillow and throw it in the corner, “Dammit, ya way too playful when your horny.”

“‘M not!”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Please, would’ve thought this was from release ‘cause ya just a bad after but ya said ya haven’t and your pants clearly show you're too happy.”

Bucky adjusted his pants, hoping to hide his bulge. He’d hoped it would've have gone down on the ride back to the city but the feeling of your body pressed against him had made it worse. He was so glad none of your friends had noticed.

And now, all he could think about with your pouty wet lips and your dainty hands on his-

“Why are ya lookin’ at my junk, pervert?” Bucky headed for the stairs, “Goin’ to sleep and so should you.”

“Uh huh. Sleep. That’s what y'all be doin’.”

“Do I judge you when Sharon leaves ya with blue balls, Punk?”

****

Leo waited for the girls to go fall asleep before meeting the gang. The streets were dark except for the street lights that the government actually bothered to fix. With the money they’d gotten, Roberto and Julio were able to buy two vans. Of course, they were the fucking sketchy white vans but they didn’t want to waste money on a paint job.

Roberto and Leo had rode in silence since they left the Heights. Leo was glad Roberto was still ashamed of himself. Leo knew Roberto had a temper but he had never thought he’d lash out at you like that. 

“Oye, how many times do I have to say it? Lo siento. I didn’t mean it,” Roberto cut through the silence like butter, “I know you were mad at me but how could you let  _ him  _ slide by and practically welcome that shit with open arms?”

“It was an understanding between two men. Nothing more,” Leo didn’t look at Roberto, not that he could since he was driving and needed to keep an eye on the road.

“¿De Verdad? Do you think that was the best because I’m not the one who gave those marks on Maria’s neck.”

Leo’s grip tightened on the wheel. He didn’t need that reminder. He told himself that it was all your choice who you were with but it didn’t make it hard for Leo to watch his life long friend’s little crush grow into something physical with that white man.

Leo did  _ not  _ want to imagine that man pressed up against your small frame, face buried in your neck, grinding his cock into your thigh and wanting more. Leo started to panic at the thought of someone like that pushing you to do something. You were so naive in terms of sex. Leo had always sheltered you, making sure the boys kept the sex slang to a minimum around you. He had only made that deal with this Bucky because he had treated you right so far and, mostly, to make you happy.

“Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien?”

Leo jerked right into avoid a possum the size of a small dog, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Robertano signed, “Chico, you need to be chill when we meet this dude or he won’t take us seriously.”

Leo rubbed the tense muscles of his neck, “Si, si lo se. I’ll be fine.”

The rest of the guys in the back had remained silent but Leo knew they were nervous. He needed to be the leader and take control. He was glad Jolio had filled the tank because it was a drive to Queens. Leo didn’t understand why Papá could work so far away but work was work. You took what you got.

It was almost four when Leo turned into the warehouse. He was running on fumes on this point. The alcohol from the bar had long since left his system and had been replaced with caffeine. 

The warehouse looked like a carbon copy to the row that covered the street. They must have been going for hiding in plain sight. Outside was a well built, balding man scrolling through his phone. He was leaning against the door by a flickering light, moths fluttering everywhere.

The man looked up with hard eyes as he saw Leo and Roberto jump out, “You’re late.”

Leo shrugged, “I already told your boss. There was a family matter.”

“Whatever,” the man gesture to the door, “Come on.”

Leo whistled and his guys emptied out of the two vans. Jolio was right behind him. The man frowned, “Only you, son.”

Leo showed his empty hands, showing no weapon, “This affects all of us. It’s all or nothing.”

The man grimaced, “Boss isn’t gonna be happy.”

“Tell him I gave you no choice.”

The man sighed before leading down into the basement of the warehouse. It was dark and dingy, stacked with containers of unknown containment. Leo could see men coming out of the shadows towards the empty space when the man Leo had come to see was waiting.

The man was modest height and weight with thinning brown hair and a worn face. He was leaning in a swivel chair, feet propped up an a desk littered with tools, “You’re four hours late, boy. This better be worth my time.”

“Lo siento, Toomes,” Leo swallowed, 

Adrian Toomes didn’t look up at Leo, instead figidally with his pocket knife. Leo took a breath before speaking, “I know about your little operation. We want in.”

Toomes finally looked up and saw the group, “Looks like a lot more mouths to feed. My men and I already have the dough stretched thin between us. I’m only listening because your old man isn’t part of this, uh, night shift.”

“Exacto,” Leo found his courage, “You and your men don’t have enough to pay for the expenses for your supply. It eats into your earning. You may have the tools for a robbery but your men are nubes. The one time you tried you got stopped by Spider boy and failed miserably. My guys are quicker and more efficient. We’ve been doing this consistently for a month and the police got no idea who we are. Let us be your source of cash for your supplies.”

Toomes looked like he was considering it, “You boys are good, sure, but you guys are working with amature tools. I saw the footage on the news, your hacking buddy took up to ten minutes. You just missed the cops.”

“And you have the technology to make things go smoothly,” Leo commented, hearing one of his guys cough, “It’s in the best interest for both parties. You’ll be able to make more weapons and increase sales and we’ll have cleaner ins and outs.”

“And I suppose you want a piece of the pie,” Toomes frowned.

“Si, we’re doing half the work,” Leo nodded, “I’d think fifty would be fair.”

Toomes laughed with not humor, “Yeah right. You boys may be some help but my men got families. I’d say ten.”

“So do we and I wasn’t born this morning. How’s thirty?”

“Fifteen.”

“Twenty. I’ve got ten of us. I’m not going any lower.”

Toomes pursed his lips, “That’s fair, but son, be real with me. Are you sure you can handle this? We’re not playing cops and robbers here. I’ve had this operation for six years. If we get caught, we’ll be sent away as terrorists. I understood when your pops didn’t want in. He wanted to be clean for his family. You want to dirty your hands further, son?”

Leo saw Roberto tighten his jaw, “I’m doing this because I don’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice. You’re young. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you.”

Leo shook his head, “Last week, I got fired. My boss hated me and was just waiting for an excuse. He’d tried to egg me on saying stuff like go back to Mexico you rapist. You know, the usual. Last week, he went too far. He saw my sister and our friend visit me during my lunch break and asked who their pimp was because he wanted a piece of them. I lost it. I learned then that if the system is only going to see me as the bad guy, might as well give them what they want. If I can help my family at the same time, the better.”

Toomes frowned at him then pointed at one of Leo’s guys, “You. What’s your name?”

“José.”

“Well, José, got a family?”

José shook his head, not meet Toomes’s eyes, “No, a girl.”

“A girl, huh?”

“Si. We’re expecting in August,” José looked around the room. The small hacker was never a people person.

“Do you think your baby like it’s daddy in jail before it’s born?”

José looked up, “Señor, I don’t got a choice but to do this. The only job that would take me is the local McDonalds because of my last name. I need to be able to support my kid. I’d rather do this and follow Leo than go at drugs.”

Toomes rubbed the bridge of his nose, “What am I going to do with you, kids? Fine, you seem smart. I could use the help,” he looked directly at Leo, “But if you take any of my men down with you because of careless shenanigans, I’m coming after you and everyone you love.”

Leo offered his hand, “Deal,” and for the second time that night, he made a deal he’d probably regret in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé= I know, i know  
> Idiota= You Idiot  
> ¿Que demonios?= what the hell?  
> Estúpida mierda= you stupid shithead  
> cálmese= calm down  
> ¿y qué le hizo, Leo?= and what did he do to her, Leo?  
> ¿es verdad?= is this true?  
> ¿Estás seguro de que fue Roberto?= are you sure it was Roberto?  
> Oh Dios= oh god  
> Maria puedes hacerlo mejor= Maria you can do better.  
> ¿En serio?= Seriously  
> Fuera de aquí= get out of here  
> ¿De Verdad? = really?  
> Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien= hey, dude, you okay?  
> Si, si lo se= yeah yeah I know  
> Exacto= exactly


	13. I Feel Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky invites Maria to be his partner at one of Stark's charity events and Anita finds out about Bucky's identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this one took so long to upload but school must come first.   
> Also, something that I just realized it that there is a "Maria" in the MCU with Hill. I never knew her first name till recently so if there's been confusion, I'm sorry. I intend to add Maria Hill to the story but I will refer to her as "Hill" to make things easier.  
> I couldn't help to think of "I am Pretty" while writing this so that while being the link for this chapter. I will also add "Me Siento Hermosa" a Spanish version translated by Lin Manuel Miranda back in 2009. (and yay! I learned how to make a link)
> 
> "I Feel Pretty"
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7BQRGXFLJs>
> 
> "Me Siento Hermosa"
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FauFSKKiT4>
> 
> (Translation in end notes

****

A couple weeks pass by since you and Bucky started seeing each other as more than friends, though titles were never spoken. Bucky would meet at your place at times, insisting to take you home after your night shift at the Crisis center. Sometimes you were too tired to do anything, but he’d enjoy curling up with you on the coach as you snuggled into him.

Your friends Antia and Leo seem to tolerate his presence. They didn’t trust him enough to leave him in the same room alone with you though. They often sat in the kitchen muttering Spanish under their breath while staring daggers into the main room.

Your room was out of the question. He brought it up once and the two went ballistic, something about if their dad found out. Bucky thought it was silly that you still needed to answer to the man of the house at your age but he shrugged it off as a cultural difference.

Bucky brought up his concern of never getting alone time with you too Steve. Steve questioned why he didn’t just bring you to the compound. Bucky’s response always was he didn’t want you involved with work.

“Why not?” Steve commented one morning, “It’s not like we’re really doing work all the damn time. We know how to relax.”

“Tell that to Stark,” Bucky took a sip on his coffee. They were just waiting for Sam for their run.

“Stark is an extremist. He’s either workin’ too much or drunk off his ass. Sometimes both,” Steve made his way to sit with Bucky.

Bucky thought of another excuse, “She may not want to be here. Her family hates us remember. Might not want to come to the center of all that.”

“She ain’t her family,” Steve shot back, “And if she did have a problem, you think she’d want to hang out with your sorry ass,” Bucky glared at him, “C’mon, what’s the real reason you don’t want to bring her?”

“Fine, fine,” Bucky grumbled, “I don’t need the team scarin’ her away.”

“Why? You don’t trust us?”

Bucky scoffed, “I trust you, punk, not the rest. They can be a bit intense.”

“That’s just because ya not a people person, Buck. I’m sure she’d be fine,” Steve’s mouth quirked into a smirk, “Well at least around everyone but Fury and maybe Nat. Those two don’t like anything without a use.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky got defensive.

Steve raised a hand, “’M just sayin’ ya girl ain’t meant for combat.”

“Who’s not meant for combat?” Sam walked in, “Ah, Frosty, you’re not going A wall on us again?”

Bucky flicked him off while Steve answered, “Nah, Bucky’s girl.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “Bucky has a girl? Since when? I thought we were friends.”

Bucky just stared at him, “After that last comment?”

Sam ignored him, “So when are we going to meet this…”

“Maria and I don’t know.”

Sam shrugged, “Starks having one of his charity parties this weekend. We’re supposed to bring a guest. This one isn’t supposed to last long and I’m sure the team will want to do something more relaxed after one of those stuck up draggers.”

Bucky frowned. The team, and by the team he meant Stark, was more well behaved for those formal events but he wasn’t sure if it’d been too much pressure for you, though there was no harm in asking.

 

“A party?” You tilted your head. You two were at the little cafe you liked so much.

“Yeah,” Bucky was already regretting this, “One of Stark’s. Apparently, we're supposed to bring a guest and the team would like to meet ya. Don’t have to if ya don’t want to.”

“No, it’s not that,” you smoothed out the yellow sundress you were wearing, “I just don’t think I have anything that fancy.”

“Whatcha wearin’ now is fine,” he looked at your dress with little ruffles at the end, “Just be yourself. Anyone who cares what you look like is one of Stark’s guest’s who’s got their head shoved up their ass.”

You still looked skeptical, petting Missy next to you, “Like I said, ya don’t have to go.”

“No. Quiero ir,” you looked so determined, “When is it?” 

“Friday night.”

****

You were freaking out when Friday night came along. You were tearing through your wardrobe in a frenzy like a dramatic teenager, knowing you’d regret the mess later. You felt through the few nice dresses you owned and settle for a mid sleeve cotton dress with a flowery skirt with layers that went to your calves. 

You kind of worried it was too traditional but most of your dresses were traditional from holidays or your time as a flamenco dancer. They were over the top. The one you chose you prayed was sutler since you had no idea what the pattern was. 

“Maria, ¿Qué haces?” you heard Anita knock on the door, “You’re making a racket in there.”

You quickly tried to clean up your scattered clothes, “Nada, Anita,” you slipped on a piece of cloth and went tumbling.

You heard the door click and a groan of annoyance from Anita, “Maria, what am I going to do with you?” You blushed and gave a weak smile as Anita helped you up, “What are you doing in that fancy get up?”

“Bucky invited me to a party at work,” you went back to picking up clothes.

“No, let me,” Anita swatted at your hand, “So what does Bucky actually do for a living?”

“Oh, you know,” you came up with a quick lie, “One of those office jobs that no one knows what it is.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Maria,” Antia said bluntly, “Biene, you don’t want to tell me, fine. Don’t ask me to do your makeup then.”

“Anita, espere,” you grasped the air and luckily caught her shoulder, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Por supuesto,” she took your hand, “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

You nodded, “You have to keep this from Papá and Leo.”

You imagined her grimace, “Maria, if this boy is hitting you, you know I can’t-”

“Que?? No, no no, nothing like that,” you smiled, “It’s his job.”

“¿Qué es?” Anita squeezed your hand, “He’s not a drug dealer, is he?”

You winced, “Think other extreme.”

Anita gasped, “Maria, you’re not dating a cop, are you?”

You shook your head and heard a sigh of relief, “No, he’s an Avenger.”

Anita stiffed in your grip before letting out a curse, “¡Mierda! I knew he looked familiar. He’s that Bucky?? He’s that Winter soldier the Avengers took in??”

You pulled at her, “Anita, ¡cálmese! He’s not what you think he is. He’d never hurt me,” Antia must’ve been giving you a look, “Por favor, you mustn’t tell. If they learn...I’ll never see him again.”

You panicked in her silence. Your lip trembled and eyes watered, “Por favor, Anita. Por favor.”

You heard a sigh, “Idiota. Your heart's too big. It’s going to get you hurt. Bien, I won’t say anything but you know you can’t keep this a secret forever.  Papá doesn’t know about any boy yet but it’ll come up soon why you’ve been gone so much.” You sighed as well but in relief, before hugging her. After a minute, she pushed you away, “You’re taking Missy.”

“But her fur will get all over people’s clothes. I don’t want to be an inconvenience-”

“I don’t give a shit about those rich fuckers,” Anita spat, “You’re taking backup if you’re going to the Avenger’s headquarters. If I can’t be there, I’d feel a lot better knowing she was with you,” you nodded in understanding, “Buena chica. Now let’s get you dolled up before your man shows up.”

****

As much as Bucky liked his Harley, he thought it'd be more sensible to pick you up with a car. He borrowed one of the more modest cars instead of Tony’s flashy monstrosities. He didn’t want to stand out in your neighborhood. 

When he got your apartment, he saw two kids playing with a soccer ball outside. They stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. Bucky had grown to ignore the stares he got from your neighbors.

He made his way to your apartment and was met by Missy. Missy was an anomaly to him because she was so quiet. The most she did when he came to the door was whine, though with no less excitement.

“Hey, girl,” Bucky pet Missy who happily licked his face. 

Leo had been the one to open the door. He didn’t smile, but nodded as a welcome inside, “The girls are in the back,” he called back, “Oye, tu novio está aquí. Are you done with your girl shit yet?”

Bucky heard Anita call back, “Cállate. Beauty takes time. Something you chicos just can’t comprehend.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say. Your roommate made no effort in small talk and went back to watching the news. It looked like it was just the same old political bullshit but Leo seemed interested, “Anything good?”

Leo shushed him as the president made a speech concerning legal immigration limitations. Oh. Bucky shifted on his feet uncomfortably as the speech came to a negative conclusion, “Malparido, that ain’t fair. Some of us…shit.”

“Not a fan?”

Leo scowled, “Understandment of the century,” he flipped the station to soccer.

A minute late, Bucky heard Anita again, “Stop being shy. Vamos chica,” she led you by your hands out of the back. 

Bucky’s words were caught in his throat he was so taken aback. Sure, you had the type of beauty that came effortlessly normally but he’d never seen you like this. You were wearing a dark violet dress the brushed against your delegate collarbone and stopped at your elbow. The modest skirt flowered out and as you moved red ruffles licked out from underneath. You were trying to hide your face but Bucky could see your eyes big and dark and your plump lips painted a dark red. Whether the color on your cheeks was natural or not, he couldn’t tell. Your big curly hair was still out but there were flowers pinned in it.

He didn’t realise he was gawking until Anita rolling her eyes and nagged in an exaggerated American accent, “Wow, Maria, you look so pretty,” before a “Gracias, Anita is just the best to help me,” battling her eyes, twirling her hair dramatically, and lighting her voice to mimic yours.

If you hadn’t been blushing before, you were now. You grabbed Anita's shoulders and pulled her in front of you but Anita practically kicked you out from behind her, “Oh no, no lo hacen.”

You stumbled forward and clumsily tripped in your low heels falling into Bucky's arms. Your big doe eyes widened and stared at his chest, “L-Lo siento, I’m just-I’m a little...”

“Damn, doll,” he stopped you, cupping your cheek, “I hope this isn’t all for me.”

“Eww,” Leo whined, “Leave that talk for the bedroom. No one wants to hear you two gushing over each other.”

Bucky helped you up and cleared his throat, “I mean ya look beautiful and ya did a wonderful job, Anita.”

Anita folded her arms and smirked, “I know I did,” then became more serious, “You better have her home before midnight.”

You turned back to your friend, “Anita-”

“No, chica. Do you want to hear from Papá?” 

You pouted a little before saying, “Si,” Bucky saw you fiddle with Missy’s vest and leash and helped you. Missy was wagging her tail happily. Since he usually used his bike, you couldn’t use Missy so it was her chance to lead again. 

You hugged Anita goodbye with her saying, “Call me if you need anything.”

You went to give Leo a hug as well and he picked you up, swinging you around like a kid, “Ah, little Maruca is all grown up. You’re going to make me cry.”

You laughed and swatted at him, “No hagas eso. Put me down!”

“Never!” he kissed your forehead. Bucky had noticed but they, particular Leo, were very touchy with you. He didn’t know if it was a cultural difference or not. He had suspicions that Leo liked you as more than a friend, though it couldn’t be more obvious that you only saw him as a brother.

After another minute Leo put you down and gave your hand to Bucky. Bucky didn’t miss the hesitation in Leo’s grip. He squeezed your small hand and guided you to the door. You grabbed Missy’s leesh, “Adios amigos.”

“Remember, before midnight,” Anita called out

“Lo sé,” you smiled, squeezing Bucky’s gloved hand back as he guided you out the door. He couldn’t make it to the car before pulling you into a heated kiss. You squeaked in surprise before melting into it. Only when he needed air did he pull away.

“Sorry, once I saw you I couldn’t help but want a taste,” your cheeked flushed bright red away and your red painted lips were snuggled slightly. He fixed it for you as he knew you couldn’t. 

****

Leo went back to channel surfing after you left. Without a job anymore and no schedule robbery today, he was bored out of his mind. Plus he needed a distraction. He didn’t want to think of the way Bucky was looking at you. 

Anita came into the room and kicked his feet off the coffee table, “Oye, get your nasty feet off the table. I’m trying to clean.”

“Lo que sea,” Leo craned his neck as Anita vacuumed the rug. She stopped what she was doing with her arms folded in front of her. Leo sighed, “Bien, I’ll bite. ¿Que pasa?”

“You know that Bucky?” Anita gestured at the door.

“Si?”

She bit her lip, “You can’t tell Papá or the boys.”

Leo frowned, “What’s going on?” he sat up, fear striking through him like lightning, “Is he hurting her? Coño, I knew I shouldn’t-”

“No no no. It’s not that. He-” Anita looked at the door to see that it’s closed before whispering, “He’s the Winter Soldier.”

It took a minute for Leo to register what she had said. Once it did, he immediately grabbed his phone preparing to call you back home. Anita swatted at him, “No lo hacen. I didn’t you this so you could go all alpha on her.”

“But he’s-”

“Lo sé,” Anita raised her hands in defense, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you. I only did because you were stupid and left one of your friend’s new gadgets out on the table before he came.  _ You  _ have to be more careful around him.”

Leo was furious, “ _ I  _ need to be- don’t you realize we let Maria walk out with a monster?!”

Anita rolled her eyes, “Por favor, has he done anything to her in the few months they’ve been together? Has Maria ever come back cover in bruises?”

“No, but-”

“ _ But  _ Marias happy; and I mean actually happy. I may not like it either but you can't ignore that. Vamos, she’s head over heels for the guy. Are you going to take that away from her?”

Leo was silent. Dammit. Dammit.  _ Dammit.  _

“Thought so,” Anita pulled the small alien tech out of her pocket, “Put your toys away before either one finds out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero ir= I want to go  
> ¿Qué haces?= what are you doing?  
> Nada= nothing  
> Por supuesto= of course  
> ¿Qué es?- what is it?  
> Mierda= shit  
> cálmese= calm down  
> Buena chica= good girl  
> Oye, tu novio está aquí.= hey, your boyfriend is here  
> Cállate= shut up  
> Malparido= motherfucker  
> no lo hacen= no you don't  
> no hagas eso= don't do that  
> Lo sé= I know  
> Lo que sea= whatever  
> ¿Que pasa? = what's up?  
> Coño= fuck (in this sentence but usually means cunt)


	14. Just one Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria meets some of the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two papers: done. Three exams: done.  
> This took so long to write and this was hell week for me. Stays up late finishing this. I'm trying to do updates every weekend. Let's see how that goes. Hope yall like it! 
> 
> Song that's referenced in the ends:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QUmPZmkr4I>  
> Note: I didn't find this song from the origonal source. It was actually a recommendation from another story.
> 
> (Translation in end notes)

****

You couldn’t stop fidgeting with the layers of your dress or smoothing out the wrinkles. Were you overdressed? Underdressed? You’d never know, and you’re sure Bucky wouldn’t tell you if you asked.

Bucky took one of your hands, “Stop fussin’ over yourself. You look beautiful.”

You chewed on your bottom lip and brushed your curls out of your face, “I’m just...what if your team doesn’t….I know I can be hard to like and…” you stop as he squeezed your hand and rubbed circled on your inner wrist with his thumb.

“Don’t say that ‘bout yourself,” his tone was gentle but carried authority, “It’ll be alright. They’ll fall in love with ya. I know it.”

You felt the car come to a stop and the engine went silent. Your heart leaped into your throat as you reached for the car door. Apparently, you were too slow because Bucky had gone around the car and open it for you.

You gave a weak smile as you heard Bucky open the back door and the clinking of Missy’s dog tags. He handed you her leash as Missy bumped into your knees.

“You ready?”

You could hear the opening of car doors and the muttering of voices as well as the clicking of heels. You were frozen to the spot but swallowed down the lump of anxiety building in your throat, “Si.”

Bucky took your arm into his and proceeded forward. You tried to focus on the clipping of Missy’s paws as it was a sure sign she was around. You weren’t scared she would go crazy around these people. She was always so well behaved on duty.

As a door opened, the clips of heels became more audible and voices echoed. You must be in a very large room. You heard the ding of the elevator and the swoosh of the doors opened. You had no idea if anyone was in there with the two of you so you decided to be quiet, tapping your leg in the elevator music.

You were so jittery that you nearly jumped when Bucky kissed your forehead, whispering, “You’re doin’ so good, babydoll. They gonna love ya.”

You pressed back into his, soaking up the encouragement. Even if you knew these weren’t the bad guys, you had been conditioned since early high school to fear the Avengers. An irrational part of you was scared they’d recognize you as a connection to Best Man company and laugh at your misery.

You told yourself to stop thinking that way; that nothing was going to happen. Your stomach did a little flip at the ding of the elevator opening up and noise flooding the small compartment. Warm jazz flowed through the air; you could hear a grand piano and the chill of a saxophone coming from your left. A warm alto’s singing earthed through the room.

Bucky guided you through the crowds of whispers and laughter till he came upon someone, “Steve!” he shouted.

You heard heavy footsteps approach you, “Took ya long enough. Needed an excuse to get away from those women. What is up with them wantin’ to touch my arms?”

“Gee, I wonder why,” sarcasm soaked Bucky’s words but there was a smile in his voice.

“Nice to see you again, Maria,” his voice was a light baritone and it came from a source higher up so you guess he was taller than Bucky but that didn’t matter to you since you were a shrimp to just about everyone. He also had whiffed of an old Brooklyn accent.

“Hola,” your voice was a little higher than natural, “I mean, hi Captain Rogers.”

You could practically hear his cringe, “Ah, not you too. Please, it’s just Steve.”

You bowed your head, “Lo sien- I mean sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he patted your shoulder lightly, “Why don’t ya meet the rest of the team: and by that I mean Sam and Nat since Tony has probably drunk himself silly and the rest of the team doesn’t know you exist because of _someone.”_

“Hey,” Bucky said defensively, “My life’s my business. Sorry, I ain’t a social butterfly like Wilson.”

You couldn’t be offended as you were hiding him from your own family. The two lead you over to an unknown direction where you were heard laughter.

“Hey, fellas,”  came from a cool alto. You could smell the woman’s jasmine scented perfume, “Though you two would have ditched out by now, especially you, Barnes.”

“Thinking about it,” Steve muttered after a bombshell of perfume and giggles went by.

“Aw, does the big Captain with all his muscles can’t control the one in his pants,” a low baritone spoke. There was a tint of a troublemaker in his tone.

“Don’t put words in my mouth. I’d never...not to Sharon.”

The woman snorted, “No one is doubting your loyalty to Carter. You’re just too easy.”

You heard footstep and a mellow, dark voice spoke, “Nat, your drink.”

“Thanks, Clint,” you could hear a tiny clink of glass.

Then there was the rustle of feet, “Ms. Romanov, hi, Mr. Stark was asking if you could- Oh, Captain! Sargent! Hi! Aw, your dog is so cute, Miss! Can I pet it? Oh, wait, crap, it’s on duty. Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. God, I’m an idiot sometimes. I don’t care what my teachers say it’s true-”

“No, it’s okay,” once you got over the shock of the youthful tenor in the misted of darker tones, you cut off his ramble, “No harm.”

“I’m Peter by the way,” there was a silent before, “Uhh…”

You blinked, “Oh! Are you trying to shake my hand? L- Sorry,” you reached out in front of you.

****

Bucky could see realization hit Peter like a train. His brown eyes widened and his jaw went slack, his arm still outstretched almost touching your’s, “I-I..uh…”

You gave a sweet smile mixed with your accent, “It’s okay. I’m not going to break.”

Peter reached forward and, still, gingerly shook your small hand. Yours still look like a child’s hand compared to the adolescent. Your smile widened, “There, see? I’m Maria by the way.”

Peter blinked before sputtering, “Nice to meet you. Oh god, I should’ve known. I mean you have the dog and everything. I-”

“Peter,” Natasha rolled her eyes as he rambled, “Stop overwhelming the poor girl. Now, wasn’t there something you needed to tell me?”

Peter, smacked his forehead, “Oh yeah, right! Um, Mr. Stark asked if you could speak to an ambassador from some German company. He said the guy was annoying him and that you wouldn’t blow up on the dude like he would.”

Natasha groaned, “Typical,” she passed her flute glass to Clint, “Hold this. I’ll be right back.”

As she passed she gave Bucky a look that said: “we’ll talk”. Bucky frowned at that.

“So you’re Maria?” Sam stepped forward, stroking his chin dramatically as if studying you.

“Sam,” Bucky warned.

Sam pointed at Maria, “Nope, I can’t believe it. She’s too pretty for the likes of you.”

“Hey!”

Your face switched to fear to embarrassment in a matter of seconds. You tried to hide behind Bucky.

“Aw, she’s shy. No need to hide, señorita.”

You peaked out from Bucky’s shoulder, “¿Hablas español o estás bromeando?”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “Uh…”

You stepped out, not smiling, “Porque si ese es el caso, prefiero que sigas en inglés en vez de burlarte de mí, por favor. No me gusta.”

Natasha came back out that moment, rolling her eyes, “Wow, you sure have a way with women, Wilson. Lo siento estos chicos son idiotas pero inofensivos.”

Your defensive expression softened to curiosity, “¿Hablas español?”

Natasha smiled dangerously, “Chica, conozco demasiados idiomas para mi propio bien.”

Clint sighed, “Yes, you girls are smarter and wiser for being bilingual. Mind switching back so us stupid men can have a chance to understand your female minds.”

Natasha grinned victoriously, taking her drink from Clint. Bucky could see you shrink back into yourself, no longer in your element, “Lo- I’m mean sorry.”

Bucky took your hand and squeezed. You returned a nervous smile as his shoulder. Steve sensed your discomfort as well and proceeded to swat Sam over the head and hissed “ _Apologize_ ” through his teeth.

“OW-okay, Jesus,” Sam rubbed that back of his head, “Maria, sorry if I offended you. I’m honestly too much of a flirt for my own good. Should’ve known it get me in trouble.”

****

You tilted your head. Did you really not know why you got upset? You were so used to white guys calling you out, mocking you for being Hispanic, that you were just sick of it. This Sam seemed to be innocent to it was a culture thing not a flirting.

You felt guilty for snapping at him, “I-no. No, I was overreacting.”

“No, I get it,” the woman’s voice called out, “It’s a culture thing. You’re sick of being called señorita or chica by someone other than your own...a Spanish speaker. Sick of it used as negative slang?”

You pulled on one of your sleeves, “Si-I mean yes. I only let my close am-friends call me chica because I know they're not going to tease.”

“Is that what happened? Ah shit, you must think I’m some stupid fuck boy bigot now-ow, stop hitting me!”

“Language,” Steve hissed, “We’re in public.”

Sam scoffed before saying, “Look, Maria, I’m sorry. I honestly wasn’t putting two and two together. I know how you feel I don’t like being called someone’s ni- Jesus christ, Steve, do I need to make a domestic abuse call?  Fine! Negro. I'll say negro.”

You tilted your head. You knew what Sam was implying but your image of him was hard to change. In Puerto Rico, the black community was incredibly small so you never really saw anyone of that race before losing your vision. You felt bad for assuming he was a stereotypical white racist though.

***

“It-it’s okay,” you spoke after a minute, “I’m just too sensitive for my own good.”

Bucky saw you fidget nervously with your dress again and embarrassment color your cheeks. Before he could say anything, a blonde women came up with a tray piping, “Champagne?”

Natasha dropped her head back to finish her class before accepting another, “I’m too sober for all this.”

The few of the others picked up glasses with a nod of thanks. You had a quizzical look and a tilt of your head, “Champán?”

“What? Never heard of it?”

You shook your head, an embarrassed smile curled your lips, “It’s not that. It’s just- I haven’t-I mean- honestly, when would I have had the chance? Considering...l-you know…”

Bucky winced. He hadn’t considered that this billionaire's parties would be different from the cheap clubs you and your friends went to, “Well...now you do. Would you like to try it?”

“Try it,” Sam encouraged, “Tony paid for it so it’s the good stuff.”

You bit your lip before nodding. Bucky took your hand before placing a flute glass in it. You frowned, feeling the shape of the glass. He watched at you sniffed it, inspecting before tasting it.

Bucky sometimes forgot your whole world was made up of smell and touch as well as hearing. As someone who had all their senses, he took each of them for granted unlike you. You’re eyes widen after the sip, “It’s...bubbly like…” he could see you thinking before brightening, “Like soda pop.”

Bucky tried to hold back a smile. It was always fascinating watching you experience something new. He remembered introducing you to pop rock candies. Your surprised reaction had been both endearing and hilarious.

Steve caught his smile, a smirk on his face, “So Maria, where are you from? I assume you don’t live in Central Park.”

“Upper Manhattan” you fussed a hand in front of you, “ Lo- I know. I am perfectly aware you and Bucky are Brooklyn n-boys through and through so I won’t say it’s better. I don’t care where I live as long as I have my familia- I mean family.”

Steve’s eyes crinkled at the corners with sincerity, “Can’t argue there.”

Natasha swirled her flute glass and stared calculatingly, “What do you do?”

“I’m a music teacher,” you answered, “Well, technically choral teacher. I couldn’t do band or strings because I didn’t know any of those instruments before, you know,” you tapped temple, where Bucky had never noticed a faint scar ran to your hairline, “But I can play the piano for my students.”

Steve’s eye widened, “No way.”

Natasha and Clint barely raised her eyebrows to show surprise while Sam full on gaped, “How the hell can you do that?”

You shrugged, “I learned a little as a kid at church before I lost my sight. Then I learned by ear and muscle memory. I may not be a band person but the piano is important for singers.”

Sam whispered, “I need to see this. You staying after?”

You tugged at Bucky with a questionable look on your face. He learned to your ear, “This ends at ten. Don’t worry.”

“There’s a grand piano,” Clint commented, “We were planning on a stupid karaoke night. You’re welcome to show us then.”

Natasha shot him a look but Clint shrugged, “What? We all are shit musicians. Might as well have someone how knows what there don’t there to ease my bleeding ears after Steve’s walrus impression.”

Steve’s face went red, “Hey!”

You covered your face to hide a giggle, “I’d love to.”

****

The conversation seemed to lighten at that point. Steve told an embarrassing story of Bucky growing up. Apparently, he used to be the biggest flirt and one day he hit on the wrong girl.

“Thought her husband was gonna kill ya,” Steve laughed, “Seriously, he was right next to her. What were ya thinkin’?”

Bucky groaned in response, “Thought I could take him.”

“He was six foot, idiot.”

You heard a huff, “Your one to talk, punk. How many times did I find ya in back alleys with someone twice your size?”

Before Steve could retort, they were was sound of scuffling feet and heavy breathing. The tenor, Peter’s voice came out wheezing, “Hi guys. I need...I need to tell you….”

“Deep breathes, kid,” Clint commented, “You know you don’t have to be Stark’s errand boy.”

“No. No, it’s cool. I love working for Mr. Stark. It’s just-It’s just-”

“Spit it out, Pete,” Sam fussed.

“It’s Secretary Ross. Mr. Stark tried- but he kind of...he kind of invited himself.”

There was a universal groan.

“Shit.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter’s voice piped in again, “I know you guys don’t like him.”

You tilt your head, “Ross?”

Natasha spoke first, “He’s the Secretary of State who makes sure the Avengers follow the reformed Sokovia Accords. He keeps us in line of international affairs.”

“Basically,” Sam cut it, “He’s the boss with a stick shoved up his ass, always on our case.”

You frowned, “Why is he like that?”

“Personally, I think he’s just an asshole, but he kind of has a thing against Steve and your boyfriend there.”

Steve sighed, “No, that’s on me.”

“What did you do?”

“I kinda refused to sign the original accords, splittin’ up the team, and before the UN could make it official…”

It clicked into place, “The UN bombing?”

“Yeah.”

You winced. You remember that whole mess. Bucky’s flesh hand was clammy in yours. You gave it a firm squeeze. He squeezed back. Without your sight, that was one of the only silent communication you two had to reassure one another. You still liked it.

“Anyways,” Steve continued, “After the situation with Zemo, the UN rewrote the accords to a compromise with us. Ross has never forgiven me for that.”

“Speak of Ross, um, uh” Peter popped in, “Mr. Stark wanted me to let you know that, um, Ross is here about the meeting next week.”

“What about the meeting next week?” you could hear the frown in Bucky’s voice.

“It’s kind of been-”

Then a new voice intervened; a worn, gravelly baritone, “Ah Mr. Parker, I see you have found the others. Good, you are dismissed.”

****

Peter bowed his head, embarrassed before scurrying away. Ross was always belittling Peter for his age. He was always belittling everyone and it got under Bucky’s skin. Ross was accompanied by Fury and Hill, who was always with Fury.

“Captain,” Ross said flatly.

“Secretary,” Steve answered with similar emphasis.

“The meeting has been moved to tonight. I want your men in the quinjets by 5 00 tomorrow to Syria,” Ross said, almost bored.

Bucky was beyond annoyed. That mission had been set for next Saturday. It would be a long one and he hadn’t talked to you about it. He couldn’t help but speak up, “Why the sudden change?”

Ross stared at him with steely eyes set in that weathered face, “Because I said so.”

Steve furrowed his brows, “Sir, our team has received enough intel on-”

“Our scouts have found enough,” Ross interrupted him with a smug expression, “Besides, you folk are Earth’s _Mightiest_ Heroes. You shouldn’t need my install from the FBI to shoot lasers and destroy government property.

Bucky was pissed now. He was never good at hiding his feeling. He tried to take a step toward Ross but you pulled him back, shaking your head frantically. He glanced at you and saw your widened brown eyes.

“Easy, soldier,” Fury commanded, “We will debrief you as soon as Stark’s event ends. You will behave,” his words were aimed at Bucky.

At that moment a tipsy Tony stumbled over, “Ah Ross, just the man I wanted to see. I would love for you to meet the ambassador of-”

Bucky stopped paying attention. He saw Fury staring at you; his focus was on your shoes. At a second glance, they were out of place. Instead on colorful, shiny, pointy-toed, four-inch stilettos, your shoes were a simple one-inch bias pair with scuff marks. Fury’s attention traveled to the stitch where a hole must have been in the skirt to Missy’s vest to your hands that were bare of any long acrylic nails or any nail polish at all, unusual for the women in the room.

Fury was inspecting you for your level as a threat or pawn. Bucky shouldn’t get defensive knowing Fury’s trust issues as seen by his eye and his old organization. Still, he pulled you slightly behind him, motioning for Fury to back down.

Fury’s eye’s didn’t betray any emotion. He just seemed to filed away any information he received. Hill had been quiet the whole time, typing swiftly at his StarkPad.

****

“Sargent, are you going to introduce me to your girl?” the voice was distinct. Distinct enough that it recognized it from the news. You knew you were being addressed by the former Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury.

You tried to your best not to hide behind Bucky. You knew who Nick Fury was and he had scared you more than the idea of the Winter Soldier ever did.

Bucky gave a reassuring squeeze of your hand, “This is Maria Sánchez. Maria, this is-”

“Nick Fury,” the man answered for him.

There is another moment of silence, as you assume it's for a handshake. An embarrassed blush creeps up your cheeks. You stretch out your hand, it shaking slightly.

Your voice was higher than usual, “H-Hi.”

****

Fury frowned a little when your hand didn’t move closer to his. When he took your hand to shake it, you jumped slightly. Fury’s frown deepened, “Your dog? What is he for?”

Bucky saw you bite your painted lip, “I’m...blind.”

Fury gave an expression to Bucky that he couldn’t read. Bucky narrowed his eyes, daring Fury to say something. He knew he couldn’t scare Fury but he wouldn’t tolerate his saying anything. They had a stare off while you shuffled from foot to foot, “Uh…”

Fury let go of your hand, “Enjoy the rest of your night, Ms. Sánchez. Sargent, Captain, debrief at 22 00.”

He left no room for argument as he walked away. Natasha grounded, “Great, now I can’t get drunk.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “You’re telling me.”

Clint narrowed his eyes, “Let me get my bow. I can get Ross from here.”

“Barton,” Steve hissed.

Clint rolled his eyes, “ _Fine._ Why’d you gotta be such a boy scout?”

Bucky turned to you, bringing your hand up to his lips, “I’m sorry. I thought we’d have more time before I told you.”

You cocked your head, eyes on his chin, “What’s going on?”

“We have a mission in Syria for a month,” he saw to fear in your eyes. He hadn’t been on a long mission like this since he’d been with you. He wasn’t sure how’d you react. Your eyes went watery, “Shh, it’s okay. Got a burner to talk to ya. Will be home before ya know it.”

You wrapped yourself around him, not saying anything. He tucked your head under his chin. Sam gave him a smug look and Bucky ignored him, enjoying the moment.

As the last song came to an end and a more upbeat song washed over the scene, you pulled at him, “Dance with me.”

He gave you an amused look to your determined one, “Darlin’, it ain’t that kinda party.”

You pouted, “I don’t care. I want one dance before the nights over if I’m not going to see you for a month.”

“Can you even dance with…”

You rolled your eyes, “S-Yes. I was a dancer before the accident. What foot do you lead with?”

“Right.”

You offered out Missy’s leash which Sam took before you put your arms on his shoulders. Bucky smiled, “Ya don’t know whatcha askin’ for, sweetheart.”

“Show me.”

Bucky took the lead stepping forward,  your hips swaying to the music. The skirt of your dress twirled showing a flash of red as he spun you. Sam whistled when Bucky dipped you back. You blushed but your lip curled into a smile and sang along.

“ _In just one dance, I’ll make your dreams come true.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hablas español o estás bromeando?=Do you speak spanish or are you just teasing?  
> Porque si ese es el caso, prefiero que sigas en inglés en vez de burlarte de mí, por favor. No me gusta.= Because if that is the case, I'd rather you still to English instead of making fun on me please. I don't like it.  
> Lo siento estos chicos son idiotas pero inofensivos= Sorry these boys are idiots but harmless  
> ¿Hablas español?= You know Spanish?  
> Chica, conozco demasiados idiomas para mi propio bien.= Girl, I know too many languages for my own good


	15. Dream or Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria receives a call from Bucky who's a little off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...I couldn't help myself. I had to go dark. There's only so much light fluffiness I can take at a time. I'm trying to have a medium to work on my tone and balance skills instead of going all Edger Allen Poe and George R R Martin on yall's asses.  
> Note this series does contain gore and character deaths throughout it as listed above. I will be all over that BUT I will not be dealing with rape imagery or recovery in this one. It doesn't have a place in this story. Read another one of mine stories for that.  
> Also this chapter is a little shorter but I'll make it up for next week.
> 
> (Translation in end notes)

****

“ _Thanks, Mark. Onto further news, after another robbery took place in the Bronx, a family of six were injured in an accident as the robbers made their escape. Police confirm they will make a recovery but insist that parents watch their children throughout Manahatt-_

Click.

_“Save Money. Live Better. Walmar-”_

Click.

_“And here’s a recent photo of Beyonce. Is that a baby bump we’re seeing or have Queen been munching on too much Chipotle -_

Click.

“ _With the rise of comic book movies, the live-action release of The Killing Joke was a big hit at the box office. Critics are proclaiming is Nolan’s best-”_

Click.

“ _The Red Sox’s take the lead 5-3 against the Yankees-”_

“Oye! ¡Basta! You’re distracting me,” you snapped, throwing the shirt you were folding down on the table and crossed your arms.

“But it’s fun and I’m bored,” Leo whined.

“Pick one!” you fussed, going back to folding.

“Maria, half of these are inside out,” Anita’s voice can it, “I told you I’d do this.”

“Comprendido. Don’t worry about it,” you checked the sleeves to find the hemline, “I just wasn’t paying attention.”

You felt Anita’s hip bump into your's, “Scoot over. I’ll help.”

Leo settled on the baseball game. You frowned, “I thought you hated baseball.”

“I do. I told you I’m bored.”

“Bien...why don’t you help us?” Anita snarks, “Do you think we like to fold your jizzed stained boxers?”

“Oye, they’re clean.”

You couldn’t help but smile as the siblings bickered like...well, siblings. As you continued to fold, your phone starts to ring. A smile stretches across your face as you knew who was calling you at this hour.

You raced into your room just about tripping over Missy as you went, “Lo siento, Missy,” you made it to your room before answered, “Hola. You’re up early.”

“Hey, doll. Couldn't stay away. Whatcha up to?” there was something troubling in Bucky’s voice. He sounded weary but something else...hasty?

“Just doing laundry; nothing exciting. How are you holding up out there? Is Sam still being a jerk to you?”

There was a long pause. Your smile wavered, “¿Estás bien?”

****

Ir was 4 am where he was. Bucky never called you this early. Sure, it wasn’t a shocker for him to wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares but he dealt with them on his own or with Steve if they got too bad. However, this one had been different.

...

The usual visions had flown through his mind; falling from the train, the operation of his arm, the haunting memory of killing Howard Stark, the usual. The scene with Stark faded to the events on the helicarriers but it didn’t go as he remembered.

Natasha had fallen on the highway. She hadn’t been able to get away after being shot in the shoulder. She didn’t even flinch as Bucky put a bullet between her eyes. Bucky had grabbed Sam’s EXO- 7 Falcon wings and violently tore one of them off, kicking him off the helicarrier. Instead of a parachute softening his fall, Bucky sees a puddle of blood around Sam’s bashed skull, body sprawled out like a rag doll.

Steve pulled off his helmet and dropped his shield, “ _‘M not gonna fight ya. You’re my best friend.”_

Bucky slammed into Steve with full force, pinning him down to the glass floor, “ _You’re my mission.”_

He started punching Steve in the face vigilantly. An ugly bruise closed Steve’s right eye and split his lip. Steve spit blood and gasped, “ _Then finish it ‘cause ‘m with ya till the end of the line.”_

This time Bucky hadn’t remembered. Those words meant nothing to him. Instead of faltering in his strikes to Steve’s face, Bucky had continued viciously till Steve blacked out. Then he grabbed Captain America's shield and swung it down at Steve’s throat. There was an audible crunch as it cracked through the vertebrae in his neck and hot blood splattered everywhere.

He was screaming internally the entire time he killed his best friend. He wasn’t in control of his body like he’d had then but had none of the memories he had now. He- It was ruthless. Brutal. The Asset.

It heard his name being called behind it. It turned away from Steve’s corpse towards its last mission. Bucky’s heart sank like a stone when he saw you, your leg trapped under a beam that that broke during it and Steve’s fight. You looked so scared, scraped and bruised, head turned frantically as you listened.

Bucky couldn’t stop his body from advancing towards you. Your eyes widened staring straight forward at its knees. The Asset ripped the beam off of your leg and Bucky was given hope that he wouldn’t have to see you get hurt. That false hope was crushed as in the next second, the Asset kicked you in the ribs sending you tumbling across the room. You let out a cry and curled into yourself. Bucky was screaming for you to run but the Asset’s lips didn’t move. The Asset marched over and yanked you up by your hair. Tears ran from your cow eyes as the Asset pulled out his knife, still coated in Steve’s blood from the fight.

It drove the knife into the meat of your thigh and a wail broke out from your lips. Blood wheld up from the wound and streamed down your leg. The Asset pulled out the knife and sank it into your shoulder then your forearm then repeatedly jabbing it into your chest and stomach. The Asset usually crushed the windpipe of low threat targets. The Asset was built to be efficient, to kill quickly and smoothly.  This was anything but quick and clean. The Asset was playing with you.

Your wails soon became garggled as blood filled your punctured lung and spilled out through your mouth. Red dyed your blouse as your body shook involuntarily. Your eyes showed betrayal behind the redness from tears. Your red tinted lips were trembling, no longer having the strength the cry. Bucky thought his heart would break went you said “ _Why?...I trusted you...What did I do wrong?”_

The Asset continued to play with you. It brushed tears and blood away from your eye with its metal thumb, cupping your cheek. It released the harsh grip on your hair and you tumble on the Asset, too weak from blood loss. The Asset cradled you in its arms shushing you as you wept.

This was just cruel. Bucky knew the Asset didn’t feel anything for what it did just as he hadn’t with Steve. It didn’t care that you were bleeding out in its lap. Bucky doesn’t understand why you leaned into your killer. Even after such betrayal, you still saw it-him as a source of comfort.

The Asset looked into your eye intently as the light left them and your body went limp. Bucky wouldn’t have been surprised if the Asset would've gotten off on watching life slip away from its victims if it had felt emotion. The Asset dragged your lifeless body to the broken glass floor and tossed it into the Potomac River.

...

“Bucky?”

Your voice brought him back to reality. He was in a safe house in Syria not a helicarrier in DC, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” you sounded worried.

Bucky sighed thinking of what to say, “I just- I had a nightmare. Kinda shook me.”

“Do you want to talk about it? It may help.”

The image of your lifeless eyes, covered in blood, filled his vision, “Not tonight.”

“...is there anything I can do to help?”

Bucky almost smiled, “It helps...hearin’ your voice. Knowin’ you’re safe at home…you’re safe, right?”

“Si,” Bucky was relieved, “No aliens or Nazis here. Just the regular robberies and drug deals but its New York. What can you expect?”

“You’re not walkin’ back from work alone, are ya?” Bucky couldn’t help the protective nature in his voice.

“No, Leo is giving me a ride. Apparently, he got a car he’s sharing with Roberto. I told him I didn’t need him to but you know how he is.”

For once, Bucky was thankful for Leo’s protectiveness towards you. Bucky was well aware that the robberies were getting more frequent and he’d hate himself if he wasn’t there and you got mugged on your way home from the Crisis center, “Good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basta= stop it  
> Comprendido= I got it  
> ¿Estás bien?= you okay?


	16. No me Digas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria spends time with her family while Bucky is a way and...oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sooooooooooo this was going to be longer. Really! I already wrote the second half BUT something happened. I'm dealing with a family emergency right now and my mom needs me right now so I won't have time to write next week. I still want something for yall so I'm saving it. Also, I'm not happy on the way its written so it needs another draft. I don't like submitting crap.
> 
> Also, I'm starting something new. Really it's more of a way to vent the frustrations of my personal life. Warning, it will be very DARK. The main theme will focus on the effects of a continues major depressive episode and suicide.
> 
> The last thing is I feel I need to say due to current events; if you are having thoughts of suicide PLEASE TELL SOMEONE! PEOPLE CARE! IT WILL GET BETTER!
> 
> This song is for my baby sister. Not related to the fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsLR-24Kpq0 
> 
> Thank yall!
> 
> (Translation is in end notes)

****

It had been a month since Bucky left for Syria. One thing you were able to do was to spend more time with your family. You had Sunday off, so you went to early mass with Mamá and the little ones. Usually, you attend the later mass because the shift at the Crisis center could run till 2 am and you didn’t feel like getting up for 6 am mass. However, you were given that Saturday off as well so you had a full night's rest.

You asked Anita if she wanted to come but she threw her pillow at you and said, “It’s 5:30 in the morning. ¡Vete al carajo!”

Leo didn’t even bother to wake up. He just continued to snore softly. You sighed as you closed his door and walked back to your own room to change into Sunday attire. You chose an outfit similar to the one you’d wear for school, a simple blouse, pencil skirt, and flats.

You clipped Missy’s vest and leash on before heading down to your parent’s place. Using your key, you unlocked the door hearing the bustle of munchkins.

“Do I have to wear this dress? It looks silly. Gabriel, sit still. I’m trying to comb your hair.”

“¡No quiero!”

“Alex, mind being useful?”

“I hate this stupid tie. I feel like it’s choking me,” Alex grumbled.

“That’s because you’re wearing it wrong,” Nina sighed like she’d said it a hundred times, “How haven’t you learn by now, you burro?”

“Language,” you lectured as if to your students, “Ven acá. I’ll help you.”

Alex groaned but submitted. He took your hand and placed it at the necktie. You had gotten really good at detangling knots without your sight. You used to help Leo with his tie when he was a kid before the accident. Now, it was all muscle memory.

“There. Is that better?”

“Si.”  

Gabriel snickered, “Vaya, Alex. María es mejor que tú y ella es una _chica_.”

A chair scraped against the floor, “ _That_ is the least embarrassing thing about it.”

You heard the back door open and a sing-song hum flood the room. The clicking of heels came closer to you, “Maira, do you mind helping me with Gabrial’s shoes?”

“Si, Mamá,” you felt cold leather in your hands, “Gabriel?”

“Si!” you felt someone tug at your skirt. You took his small hand and guided him to when you knew the couch was. Gabriel couldn’t tie laces yet but, like the tie, your muscle memory-guided you.

“Remember, here are the bunny ears and they tie like this.”

You heard heavy footsteps next and the click of a door closing, “Ah, there’s my little Maruca,” Papá came up and gave you a bear hug, “You’ve grown a whole inch taller since I last saw you.”

“Papá! That was Wednesday and you’re always welcome to visit _my_ apartment,” you couldn’t help but smile at the pet name.

“I see Leo almost every day. I can’t imagine being around him more than I need to,” Papá joked, “That kid. He was always a troublemaker and now he’s worse.”

“Espere…” you frowned, “I thought Leo still worked at that bar.”

There was silence in the room before, “¿No sabías? Leo worked at Toome's now. I see him there all the time with my boss.”

“I..no sabía eso,” you were annoyed that Leo didn’t tell you he got a new job. Leo had never been a secretive person. First the car? Now his job? What was going on with him?

“Vamos muchachos,” Papá broke your train of concentration, “We’re going to be late.”

 

Your family belonged to a small Catholic church on the edge of the neighborhood. One thing you liked about the 6 am mass was is was in meant for your culture. The priest spoke in Spanish as he was a member of the community and understood language barriers. Instead of westernized music, music primarily came from drums and acoustic guitar rather than the grand piano. The songs consisted of “Heme aqui” and “El tiempo recuerda tu nombre” as well as “Glory to God” and “Hazanna”; though “Amazing Grace” was universal.

Gabriel went with the little kids to the Sunday school as he was not old enough to sit still during mass. Mamá sat next to you, rubbing your inner wrist. When it was time for communion, Missy guided you towards the priest. Mamá took your left arm to help even though you didn’t need her to.

Mass ended with the priest saying, “Que el Señor esté contigo,” and with a silent prayer. You prayed for your family’s health and Bucky and his team safe return. You waited till the majority of people exited the chapel before doing so yourself; no need to get confused in traffic.

Some of the crowd made its way to a local coffee shop ran by a woman named Daniela and her cousin, Carlos. It was much cheaper than Starbucks and tasted better in your opinion. Needless to say, it was a hit in the neighborhood.

It sounded crowded when your family entered like usual for a Sunday. You heard Daniela shooting out orders to Carlos in Spanish, “Avellana: leche y nata...Dos cafés regulares de hielo-¿Qué quieres decir con que no tenemos leche?” You know, the usual.

The cafe was too small for everyone to sit in so the noise dwindled as you approached the front of the line. Daniela address your parent by their first names and took your orders. Mamá made conversation, “Daniela, how have you and Kevin been doing?”

Daniela spat, “No me hagas empezar. I dumped him.”

Mamá gasped, “¿Qué pasó?”

She got Daniela going. She couldn’t keep a juicy story to herself, “So I came home Wednesday early from work and what did I find? Kevin was getting mighty cozy with his ex in _my_ apartment. ¿Lo puedes creer?”

“¡No me digas!”

Papá scoffed, “Serves him right. I never trusted a man who wears sweater vests and has one of those stupid man buns that are popular now. What did you even see in him?”

Daniela sighed with a presumed shrug,”¿Qué puedo decir? I like the millennial hipster. At least he wasn’t as scary looking as Maria’s novio. How is tall, dark, and handsome doing anyway? I haven’t seen you two here in a while.”

Your stomach dropped. Whoops.

“¿Qué?” both Papá  and Mamá asked confused, “Maria, since when did you have a novio?”

“¿No lo sabías? Those two are always here. He’s this scruffy looking white dude who’s always wears a leather jacket. Honestly, he sometimes scares away some customers but he tips well so I never said anything.”

Oh, God. This was _not_ the way you wanted your parent to find out about Bucky. And to make matter’s whose Alex had to add, “¡Momentito! You’re still seeing that guero? But he’s friends with Captain America!”

The room got quiet. Well... **_shit._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vete al carajo!= fuck off  
> ¡No quiero!= I don't wanna  
> burro= dumbass  
> Ven acá= Come here  
> Vaya, Alex. María es mejor que tú y ella es una chica= Wow, Alex. Maria’s better than you and she’s a girl  
> Espere= wait  
> ¿No sabías?= Didn't you know?  
> no sabía eso= I didn't know that  
> Heme aqui= Here I am  
> El tiempo recuerda tu nombre= Time remembers your name  
> Que el Señor esté contig= May the Lord be with you  
> Avellana: leche y nata= Hazelnut: milk and cream  
> Dos cafés regulares de hielo= two regular ice coffees  
> ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tenemos leche?= What do you mean we're out of milk?  
> No me hagas empezar= Don't get me started  
> ¿Qué pasó?= What happened?  
> ¿Lo puedes creer?= Can you believe it?  
> “¡No me digas!= No kidding!  
> novio= boyfriend  
> ¿No lo sabías?= you didn't know?  
> ¡Momentito!= Wait a minute


	17. Stay away from Juliet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's family finds out about Bucky and it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> sorry. this hasn't been a good week...yeah. It's not good. This isn't that good but here's some plot. I know it's been a while since we've seen Bucky but he'll be back next chapter.
> 
> Song for this week is [Love Story by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E)
> 
> because I'm a basic bitch. Only a matter of time till I used this one.
> 
> (Translation in end notes)

Mam á gasped but didn’t say anything. Papá, on the other hand, spoke very precise clipped words, “Maria. Family meeting at home now.”

 

You could barely drink your coffee from the impending doom that laid over you. Papá wouldn’t yell or hit you. He wasn’t that kind of man but he was the man of the household even if you were a legal adult. What he said goes. The attitude of the family was blood was thicker than water. Papá was going to make a final say and punishment. 

He’d probably make you end things with Bucky but another thought crept up your neck. What if this was too much betrayal? What if him finding out his daughter was with the Winter soldier was too much for him? Would he shun you? Would he even disown you? Being cut off from your family was one of the worst punishments imaginable.

You hadn’t thought of all this before and now it hit you like a wave. You didn’t pay attention to where you were going, trusting Missy to lead the way. Everyone walked in silence until you made it to their apartment. You heard the jingle of keys and the deadbolt clunked open. You removed Missy’s leash but didn’t move outside of that.

You heard people shuffle around the main room as you stood, waiting for the lecture. The little ones were whispering to each other till Papá cleared his throat cutting them off. He didn’t say anything but you bet his face spoke it all.

You hadn’t seen your Papá’s face in over ten years but you remember some; a large nose with a mustache, dark hair beginning to reseed, and the start of crows feet. He imagined his face more lined and twisted in anger. Your lip began to tremble and your eyes became hot with tears. You were a crybaby but not stupid. You knew better than to interrupt the heavy silence.

“Maria,” Papá finally spoke slowly, not letting emotion bleed through his words, “Who was the man Daniela was talking of?”

“He’s my no…friend,” what could you say? You two never made things truly official it just kinda happened, 

“Your ‘ _ friend’ _ ?” Papá didn’t sound convinced, “Was this the same  _ friend  _ Alex saw with the Avenger?”

“...Si.”

“Is he that best _ friend _ to the Captain the Avengers took in?”

You bit your lip, “Pap á-”

“Contéstame,” his voice dropped a degree.

Your voice cracked, “Si,” you knew where it was going. You didn’t want it too though. You two may not have been together long but you had latched onto Bucky like a duckling. No boy had ever both given you attention  _ and  _ treated you normally. You received normality from Leo and Anita but everyone wants to feel affection by that one person. Bucky had given you a glimpse into a life you’ve been deprived of and now it could slip through your fingers.

Mamá and the little ones stayed quiet. Finally, Papá said, “I don’t understand why you’d do this to us. They almost took everything away from us and they won’t think twice on doing it again. Why would you choose someone like that? And worse, out of all of them, you chose one of the most inhuman of them all.”

_ “‘M not that man anymore...never wanted to be.” _

“He’s not inhuman,” you couldn’t stop yourself.

Papá sounded sad, “Maria, he’s a weapon, not someone to play fetch with Missy or take out for coffee. You don’t date machines.”

“He’s not a machine,” you said with more determination, “Bucky thinks and feels. He has a sense of humor, likes, dislikes; a personality.”

“Maria,” Mamá cut in, “We just want you to find a nice boy who isn’t…”

“Que? Different? Has baggage?” you were getting annoyed, as your courage grew.

“One of them,” answered Papá, “They don’t care about us.”

“Why does there have to be an us or them?

“Because that’s the way it’s always been,” Papá interjected, “The rich and powerful profit from us staying down and doing their dirty work. Who do you think built the compound you  _ friends  _ stay in luxury or the tower before that? And what did they get for their hard work? To put food on the table for their children. That shouldn’t have to be a luxury but it is. Stark and the Avengers have shown they don’t care so why should you  _ friend?” _

You thought about the times Bucky swapped music with you and never once complained about when you fangirled over the release of Dear Evan Hansen even though it was definitely not his taste. You thought of how he’s always there to pick you up from your night shifts and, though Bucky swears Steve is worse, he’s constantly asking if you’re getting home safe or if you’re eating enough when he’s on a mission. 

You thought about how stubborn shines through his charm. Whoever said chivalry is dead would be kicking himself if that met the man from the 40s. Bucky always insists on opening doors and paying for meals. You’d pout like a two-year-old every time you went to pay and the waitress told you it was taken care of.

You knew Papá was right but at the same time, “I don’t care!”

“Maria, you’re being selfish.”

You clenched your fists, “Is it selfish to put politics aside for happiness?”

“It’s selfish to put your family aside for your happiness.”

You were holding back the floodgates, “Are you really going to make me choose between happiness and family?”

“Doesn’t  your family make you happy enough?”

You thought of the way he always giving little touches to let you know he is there; whether it be massaging your thigh under the table or a hand rubbing circles in the small of your back. You thought about his touch, how much you flush when his gloves are off and you feel the intimacy of calloused skin and cool metal. You could also feel his hot breath against your face and Bucky’s eagerness in every kiss. 

“Usted sabe que no es cierto,” your cheeks flushed, “And you also know there’s a difference between...family and…”

_ “I’ll never hurt ya.” _

You folded your arms, “It’s just different. ¿Estás bien?

Papá hissed in a breath in disbelief, “¿Lo amas?”

You blinked, a little taken aback, “Que?”

“You’re in love, or at least you think you are. It’s making you irrational. You wouldn’t be saying any of this otherwise,” you heard someone get up and shuffle across the room. You jumped slightly front tension when rough hands held your’s, “ We needs you around again. This boy can’t replace us. Maria, you need to let this one go.”

It clicked on what he was saying. This was not a request. Tears wheld in your eyes, “No...por favor, no. Don’t…”

Papá sighed, “Maria.”

“I’ll...I’ll visit more. I know I’ve been busy but I can make it work...”

“Maria.”

You were babbling at this point, “I’ll babysit the little ones. I’ll cook dinners. I can take more shifts at the-”

“¡Basta Maria!” Papá didn’t yell. He didn’t need to; he had enough authority in your tone, “We are done discussing this.”

You frantically shook your head pulling away. No, no you didn’t want this. Whether it was love or whatever- love was too scary a word - you couldn’t do this. You couldn’t go back just like that, “I-I can’t do that.”

“Que?” Papá always made the last decision.

“I can’t do that,” you repeated, backing away.

“¿Por qué?” 

You shook your head, “N-no sé. I can’t...I want-”

“What did you say about being selfish?” Papá sounded rather annoyed now.

“I’m not going back to being alone!” you practically shouted.

Mamá spoke up, “Maria, you’re never al-”

“No, you don’t get it!” you interrupted her.

“Don’t use that tone with us!” Papá barked.

You let out an unkind laugh, “Lo siento, my manners aren’t up to par when you try to control my life because of your prejudices.”

“This isn’t about you or me. It’s about us.”

You clenched your fists, “No, it’s not.”

“Por favor?” Papá sounded taken aback.

“Si! None of you care that for  _ once  _ someone actually cares about me. You don’t care that he makes me feel normal. No, you care about his occupation and alliances!” 

That was a smack when Papá’s hand made contact with your cheek. The force knocked you down a peg and the skin prickled with heat, “How dare you, ungrateful, little-” There was banging from the wall. The neighbors were getting annoyed at the shouting match. You whistled for Missy who patted up to you, bumping into your knees, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going home!” you attached Missy’s leash and headed for the door.

“Maria, espere!” Mamá reached out and grabbed your wrist. You jerked away and fled through the door. You needed to leave before things got really nasty. You raced down the hall and towards your apartment. You heard footsteps behind you. 

The moment you got into the apartment, you rushed into your room and slammed the door. You didn’t stop to take off Missy’s leash or to acknowledge Anita who started to say, “How was- oye, what’s going on?”

You kicked off your flats and flopped on the bed, grabbing the pillow and bawled. You cried out your frustrations and fears. You don’t know why you behaved that way; you never went against Papá’s wishes. Why didn’t you just do what he said? You had been alone for so long; you could handle it. 

Why did you have to get so attached so fast? You two have only been together for a few months and part of the time, Bucky had been away on a mission. It was crazy. Irrational. Your life wasn’t a cheap romance novel from Walmart because it was doomed to never have a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contéstame= Answer me  
> Usted sabe que no es cierto= You know that's not true  
> ¿Estás bien?= Okay?  
> ¿Lo amas?= You're in love?  
> ¡Basta Maria!= Enough Maria!  
> ¿Por qué?= Why?  
> no sé= I don't know  
> Espere= wait


	18. Gunpowder and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life won't give you a break and... are you in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> sorry for the delay. I had three exams and a group project this week. Gotta love midterms. Fingers crossed I passed them all!
> 
> You know...fuck it. I want to recommend this sung because fuck you! I don't need a reason.
> 
> [Waving through a Window (Malinda Reese cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ensZT5yknCk)
> 
> (Translation is in end notes)

“Oy, Papá what- ¡Espere! What’s going on?”

You couldn’t hear Papá, but Anita’s loud voice was barely muffled by the door.

“Que? Si, I knew- Espe- Hold On!”

There was a muffled shout.

“I know you’re mad. I’m not happy either, but it’s her choice.”

“No, she’s upset- Oy Cálmate, carajo.”

You stopped listening after that and just buried your face in your pillow. You were done crying and had resigned to your fate. You had chosen a guy you’d known for a matter of months over the family that had loved and cared for you for years. You hated everything in your selfish being...but you still wouldn’t change your decision. Mostly because you didn’t know if you cared anymore. Nothing mattered in the world. Your adrenaline and coffee rush had crashed and left you numb. 

There was a knock at the door, “Maria?”

You ignored it.

“Maria, it’s Anita. Unlock the door.”

“Go away,” you muttered.

“Vamos chica.”

You stayed silent.

“Maria, stop acting like a little shit and open up.”

You groaned before rolling out of bed and hobbling to the door. It opening with a clip and the tapping on heels walked passed you. Your room wasn’t large so you assumed it was to the bed. You sat down beside Anita and she pulled you in. You two stayed like that for a while.

“He hates me,” you broke the silence, “Doesn’t he?”

“No,” Anita response was so automatic you didn’t believe her, “No, no. He’s just confused. Papá kept going on about you being in love like it was a disease but you know how he is. He’s always been the stoic type.”

You curled into her lap and smelled her black orchid perfume, “He hates me,” this time when you said it, it wasn’t looking for confirmation but as a statement.

“The old man just needs to adjust. It won’t be easy. You know very well Leo and I weren’t happy when we first learned of Barnes.”

“You still hate him,” you grumbling into rough texture of her jeans.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she chuckled, “ At the least, I tolerate him. He’s good to you and that makes me happy. I’m not about to be all amigos with him though.”

You hugged her around the waist and snuggled into her, like you used to do when you to shared a bed in the small complex in La Perlo. You could still smell the sea and spices from the market if you thought hard enough.

“The little ones wanted to see you to.”

You shot up, “Que?”

You heard the smile in her tone, “Si, Gabriel wouldn’t stop crying at Papá’s outburst and Nina actually talked back to him. ¿Lo puedes creer? That chica’s gonna get it later.”

“What about Alex?”

“Ehh,” you heard the grimace, “He wanted to yell at you with Papá. Lo siento but two out of three ain’t bad.”

You grumbled again and hugged your pillow, “What am I going to do?”

“No sé,” Anita sighed, “Papá said he and the family didn’t want to see your face till you broke it off with Broken White Boy  and-”

“Don’t call him that!” you snapped, “He’s not broken. Don’t ever call him that! He has a name! One that he wasn’t called for seventy years. He never says anything but I know it hurts him when you and Leo refer to him as the White boy so stop it! ¿Estás bien?”

Anita was silent of a moment, “Well, Jesus, Mary, and motherfucking Joseph. Papá was right. You are in love. You wouldn't be so trigger happy if you weren't.”

Your face flushed, “Love is a strong word.”

“Maruca is in love~ Maruca is in love~,” Anita sing songed.

“Cállate! I am not!” You shoved the pillow over your ears though it did little to block the teasing.

“O vamos chica,” she continues, “Say, have you ever been in love before?

You shook your head.

“Ah, so that’s why it’s hitting you so hard,” Anita pulled you close, “Papá’s right, though. You’re high on love.”

“I’m not a junky,” you mumbled.

You hear Anita sigh, “You know what I mean, you dumb nut,” there was silence before she said with more seriousness, “It just means that it’s going to hurt when it ends.”

You didn’t know how to respond.

 

 

You didn’t go to church the following week. You tried calling your family but none of them answered your calls. They were completely shunning you and you refused to relent. The stubborness in your family could go both ways.

The fourth of July was coming up which meant all your students wanted to learn patriotic songs. Coming to the States, you didn’t know any but considering America likes to win it’s dick measuring contests, you knew a few. 

Jeffrey finally managed to learn the Star Spangled Banner and wanted to learn his favorite, Yankee Doodle Dandy. Everything was going fine until the chorus where Jeffery threw a fit and banged on the piano. When you tried to calm him down, you ended up getting a smack in the face. Then his mother had a episode when you told her but not for the reasons you’d think.

“I beg your pardon,” she gasped, “You dare accuse my son of such violence?! My son is a perfect angle and you think that I am stupid to fall for your trickery for insurance. Do you pull this on all your clients? Hmm.”

“N-No, Ma’am. I just-”

“Enough of your excuse!” cigarette smoke engulfed your nose, “You know what? It’s about time you learn manners, little missy. I’m docking your pay.”

“Que!?” your eyes widened, “You can’t do that. Tengo facturas que pagar-”

“Shut up with the Spanish!” she spat, “You’ll take the ten and be happy with it. After the way you’ve behaved, you shouldn’t even receive that. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

You didn't know what to do. You couldn’t go to the police for theavory about this because you weren’t licenced. It was similar to babysitting; the honor system. You bowed your head and firmly gripped Missy’s leesh as you answered, “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

Your night shift didn’t go any better at the Crisis center. You were currently on line with a suicidal caller who what standing at a bridge.

“Sen-Sir, where is your location? I can send officers to pick you up.”

“What’s the point?” the voice held no emotion what's so ever, “ I’ve tried shrinks. I’ve takin’ pills and joints. Nothing works…why should I go on?”

You’d been on the line for ten minutes, trying to get a location seeing at he is in danger. You tried a new angle, “What about your family? Won’t they miss you?”

There was a dry laugh that held no humor, “My Pa’s in jail and my mother’s only cares about shootin’ up. They don’t give two shits.”

You were running out of ideas, “Look, I know things are hard right now but things will get bet-”

“Don’t cha dare say things will get better. They never get better. I’m such...I’m such….”

“What are you?” you asked.

“Tired,” he let out a sigh of defeat, “I’m tired and I want to fall asleep now.”

“Wait, sir!” you became desperate as you talked faster, “You don’t want to do this. Your subconscious must know that for you to call and-”

“Goodbye,”

“Wait! Espere! Sir!” 

There was static and “ _This line has be disconnection. Please try again at a later convenience_.”

You couldn’t keep it together. You rushed to the bathroom, knocking things out of your way and tripping on wires, to empty your stomach in the toilet. Your boss came rushing in, “Maria? Maria, what happened?”

“He’s dead!” you cried, “I couldn’t stop him! Now he’s dead! I didn’t even get his name.”

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay,” she patted at your back, “You know this may happen. I know it’s your first and it’s the hardest but you can’t help them all.”

You stifle back a sob, “I- I couldn’t stop him. I-I-”

“Shh, sweetie, it’s okay,” she helped you up, “I feel you should take the rest of the night off. Alright?”

You sniff, “S-Si.”

 

You felt completely numb during the ride home. The train cart swayed side to side as it zipped through Manhattan. Missy didn’t even so much as whine for the twenty minute ride. You didn’t know if anyone was around you for there was no whispering or shuffling of feet. All you could hear would the whirl and howl of the engine roaring along.

When you got home, no one was to be heard. You didn’t stop by to see your family like you usually did when you got off early and it left a strange feeling in your gut.  You hadn’t had time to eat prior to work so you searched the fridge for something to scrape together. You felt around to discover Leo’s leftover pizza, an apple, and a half filled jug of milk.

Great. You needed to do shopping too. Hurray. 

You let out a groan and closed the fridge. You felt through the cupboard next, specifically the one holding canned soups. You couldn’t see the labels so you grabbed to grabbed to first one with a tab on it, so you wouldn’t have to waste time with a can opener. You poured the sustained into a clean bowl and popped it in the microwave, estimating the time.

You didn’t want to do anything but curl into your bed and forget this whole day but you needed food. If it wasn’t a work day tomorrow, you’d drink away the memory of the last couple of days.  _ This  _ is why you weren’t a social worker. You couldn’t deal with failure and this shit. You were so overwhelmed and the back of your mind told you if your boss didn’t think you could handle to emotional strain, she’d let you go.

You let the food settle for a minute after the microwave were  _ Ding.  _ You could smell the faintness of tomato sauce. Once you finally brought your spoon to your lips, your tasted to the sauce and the smooth, circular shapes of store brand spaghettios.

You rolled your eyes a lot at the childish supper. Leo loved the crappy noodles and ketchup and insisted in keep buying it. Personally, you thought it was alright; not gourmet but tolerable. 

As you lazily ate, there was a knock on your door. You lifted your head curious. Was is Leo or Anita? No, they’d ‘ve called or banged annoyingly; then again you were supposed to be home till about two. Some optimistic part of you thought it was Mam á- you weren’t foolish enough to believe it was Papá.

The knock came again. This time you were a little nervous. What if it was a robber? No. No, you’re being ridiculous. Missy isn’t even growling. Just open the damn door.

You stopped talking to yourself and trotted over to the door and opened it. Immediately, warm summer night breeze filled your nose- with the scent of gunpowder and spicy colon.

Your heart clenched and your eyes watered, “Bucky?”

“Hey, doll.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espere= Hold on  
> Oy Cálmate, carajo= Hey calm the fuck down  
>  ¿Lo puedes creer?= Can you believe it?  
> No sé= I don't know  
> Cállate= Shut up  
> Tengo facturas que pagar= I have bills to pay


	19. See in those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes back home and wants to set things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanted this to be longer but guys if y'all want weekly, they'll be shorter. I had to wanted to make this longer but your girl's got papers and shit. I did make this drawing for that though to get an idea of what Maria looks like. Unfortionately, I can't figure out how to put an image on this website. I've tried the little thing in the rich text and the url in HTML and tried different website but nothing is working :(  
> Therefor just check it out on my tumbler.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://kmo27love.tumblr.com/image/179739933535>
> 
>  
> 
> Don't judge it's brand new. If you now any clue how to post images, please let me know!
> 
> In honor of the Greatest Showman reimaged album (crappy movie, awesome songs), the song for this week is
> 
>  
> 
> [A Million Dreams- P!ink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJ9GYswlzsI)
> 
>  
> 
> (Translation is in end notes)

****

Bucky had meant to surprise you when he got back from his mission. He hadn’t been able to contact you for almost two weeks, last telling you he’d be home a week ago, and his nightmares were getting more dark and disturbing. He needed to make sure you were alright. Therefore, as soon as he got off the Quinjet, he’d hopped in the shower to wash off the grit and blood, then immediately rode down to Manhattan.

Did he have a problem? Of course, he did, he was an unstable, bipolar, multi-personality... uh, person (if you want to call him that anymore). Great. Just fucking great. But that’s who he was. Sure, Bucky had gotten a lot better over the past few years but that doesn’t mean he’s not on the verge of just cracking. If something were to happen to any of his friends, particularly Steve or you, he might just lose it.

Bucky hadn’t expected to see you when he’d gotten to your apartment so soon. He’d been hoping either Leo or Anita would let him in so he could wait for you to get off your shift. He’d first thought about surprising you at your workplace but when he got there, your boss said that you left early. He’d figured it’d take you longer to get home by train but shows when he knows about modern public transportation.

He certainly didn’t expect to see you on the verge of a breakdown. He didn’t know how you recognize him without your sight but it was all over your face. In a few seconds, your expression managed to run the gamut of upset, surprise, anger to relief then right back to upset.

“Bucky?”

His smile has wavered but he still answered a, “Hey doll.”

You didn’t invite him in at first, instead, slowly raising a hand up to his face. You gingerly brushed your nimble fingers from his temple down his stubbly cheeks and chin. He hadn’t had access to a razor in over a month so he was now sporting a short beard.

Your eyes were focused on his chin and tears began spilling out the corners even though he could see you were still attempting to stop them. Your face became stoic as if you were concentrating and mad that you were losing your grip. Bucky reached out a gloved hand and wiped the tears was with his thumb. You jumped at first from the contact before nuzzling into the glove and pressed a light kiss in the inner palm.

No words were exchanged for several minutes, but there wasn’t any need from your end. It was all in your misty eyes and parted lips.

“You’re late,” you cut through the silence. There was no hate in your words.

“Sorry,” Bucky held your face in two hands now, not caring if your nosy neighbors saw, and pressed kissed to your forehead, cheek, and lips.

You wrapped your arms around him and leaned into the kiss pulling him through the doorway. Bucky was surprised as you intensified the kiss; sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip. Not that that is the most extreme of dames Bucky’s been with but you were usually very timid with making out, letting him take the lead. It shocked him, even more, when you started using tongue; they’d never done that before- then again, Bucky sees how Sharon reacts when Steve comes back after a long mission. Sometimes those two didn’t even make it into the bedroom and Bucky or Sam would walk in on them.

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to regain control, sliding his hands down your face to your waist and steering you to the couch and pulling you into his lap. You started yanking back his leather jacket and roughly kissing his neck- okay, well, rough for you.

Something was wrong. You were acting strange. Sure, hormones. Long distance. Steve and Sharon fucking like bunnies. Whatever, but that wasn’t you. You’re the girl who never got kissed before a few months ago and still got all fluttered if you gave him a quick peck on the cheek in public. You didn’t know sexual slang or simple jokes like sixty nine and flushed bright pink like you even said the word sex.  

“Maria,” he gasped, “wait.”

You let out a little whine that shot heat directed groin. It didn’t help that you were right on top of his already half hard dick. If you moved just a little closer- Fuck!

Bucky pulled you away as your struggled against him. He didn’t need to use just about any of his strength to keep you still, “Maria, stop,” It only took him a second to see you were still crying.

“I..” your eyes were wide and glassy, staring straight ahead, “I want...I want to forget.”

“Forget what?”

You stopped fighting and went limp in his arms, “Everything.”

 

First off, it already sounded like you had a shitty day with that one bitchy parent docking your pay and then you blamed yourself for the kid at the Crisis center. That job was not healthy for you and Bucky had tried to convince you to quit several times now. It was tearing you apart. Each time you gave him the same response.

"I need the money. You really think anyone wants to hire a blind person?"

Now you were telling him about your fight with your dad. Well, fuck. Fuck. Fuckidy. Fuck. This was his damn fault. If you weren’t with him, you’d still be connected to your family. Bucky hadn’t really considered that as a problem...okay, well he should’ve. He should’ve known your father wouldn’t want a sociopathic terrorist dating their daughter. On second thought, what father would? But that hadn’t been the main reason for the negative response.

It had been because Bucky was an Avenger, one of his redeeming qualities. Sure, the Avengers weren't liked by everyone after Sokovia, aka Ross, but Bucky wasn’t used to being villainized for his one positive contributions to the world.

Also, at the end of the day, it shouldn’t matter what your dad thought. You were an adult. You could make your own decisions. It wasn’t fair to you.

Bucky decided he’d upright approach your dad about this, let the man vent out all his frustrations at Bucky instead of his daughter.

You freaked the fuck out.

“No,” your brown eyes widened in fear, “No. No. No no no. You can’t.”

Bucky held up his hands in defense, “Maria, hold on.”

“No. No,” you clutched to his jacket, “You don’t understand.”

“Maria-”

“No. No entiendes. No entiendes. No puedes cambiar de opinión. Mi padre nunca cambia de idea en nada. Nunca. Lo vas a empeorar-”

Bucky cut you off your babbling by pulling you into a hug, peppering your face with kisses, “It’s okay. It’ll be alright. I need to do this. It’s not fair to you, doll.”

You looked up, for a moment almost meeting his eyes,”But...But…”

“Shhhh,” he petted your curly hair, “You know I gotta, baby doll.”

As he pulled away, you clung to Bucky’s jacket, “Don’t leave. Por Favor. Don’t leave. I’ll be good. I promise. I’ll...I’ll…”

It broke his heart to see you so dejected. You’d always been a what Tumblr refers to as a little cinnamon roll he guess- so sweet you’d give someone a cavity. Your world must’ve crumbled when you were rejected by your family and now you felt he was rejecting you too.

Bucky settled back down into the couch. You needed him right now, “‘M not goin’ anywhere, sweetheart.”

You curled into him like a cat. You looked fucking adorable in your oversized t-shirt and tiny yoga shorts that showed off more leg than he was used to with you- not that he was complaining. Bucky held you close, tucking your head under this chin and rubbed circles on your lower back.

“Can...can you stay?”

Bucky stopped his hand. You’d never asked him that before, “What ‘bout your friends?”

You looked up at him, heavy-lidded, “I don’t care,” you brought your soft lips up and he met you in a kiss. It wasn’t as heated as it had been prior but it didn’t need to be.

You kissed for a good five minutes before Bucky carefully picked up your small body bridal style, “Where to?”

You let out a little whine. Apparently, you didn’t like to be manhandled- reminded Bucky of Steve when he had been the little angry chihuahua before the serum, “Down the hall. Third door to your right.”

It was a small room with plain white walls, no decorations on it. There was room for a small closet, a hammock for dirty clothes, and a single sized bed but nothing else. The bed had a worn blue quilt with playful designs on it. Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if you’d held onto it since childhood.

He ceremoniously placed you on the bed before shrugging off your leather gloves and jacket and toeing off his boots. He only left your side to make a little pile at the foot of your bed but you still gave a little needy whine of attention. He couldn’t help but smile- hey, his girl had been alone for six weeks.

Bucky crawled into bed with you still wearing t-shirt and jeans- in case your roommates accused him of having a second motive in mind in your emotionally fragile state- and pulled the quilt over the two of you. He barely fit on the tiny bed and he hadn’t been on a mattress this uncomfortable since his days with HYDRA but Bucky made it work. You were practically on top of him to make it work but he didn’t care and you didn’t seem to mind, snuggling into his chest.

As he was about to drift off- really, the mission had worn him out and he was still experiencing jet lag- you spoke through the darkness, “Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“I...I missed you.”

A small smile played on his lips, “Missed ya too, doll.”

 

Bucky woke up late for him the next morning. Pulling out his phone it was 06 30. Usually, he got up at 05 00 to join Steve and Sam on a morning run. Well, it was more of a run for Steve and him and they always left Wilson eating their dust and bitching later about them being geriatrics.

Anyways, Bucky needed to get something done before the morning work rush started. He carefully untangled your bodies and put his gloves, jacket, and boots back on in the dark. He heard a groan as he was tying up his laces, “Mmm...Bucky?”

He looked and saw that you were sitting up, rubbing sleep out of your eyes. He gently motioned for you to lie back, “Shh. Go back to sleep, baby. I got somethin’ I need to do.”

You seemed to be too groggy, for his benefit, to know what he was talking about as your head flopped back down into the pillow. Bucky wanted to stay because you looked so damn peaceful like that, but he needed to do this. He pushed the curls off your forehead a pressed a kiss them before departing the room.

When he had closed the door, he did not expect to see Leo there staring daggers at him. The glare he was giving was borderline murderous as the shorter man clutched onto his cup of coffee. Bucky was in a rush but the tension between them needed to be addressed. Leo had known you longer and obviously had feelings for you. Bucky could be stubborn and say first come, first serve but he could also give this guy an out. He didn’t want to give up your relationship, especially after how much you sacrificed for it, but he wanted to end this cold war between the two.

Bucky folded his arms and leaned against your door, “Okay, shoot, man. Say what’s on your mind?”

 

****

Leo raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

Bucky gave him a look, “If ya got somethin’ to say, say it now. Don’t go all Twilight on me later.”

Leo realized what this man was saying. He was giving Leo a chance to tell him to back down for you- whether or not Bucky's listen is another story. The man had never shown that his intentions were greedy or anything but noble- okay not fucking Captain America noble, but still good intentions nonetheless. Bucky was saying that if Leo wanted you, he would leave or at least come to a compromise.

Bucky was giving him a chance….but Leo knew his chance with you had passed because you were in love with the Winter Soldier, not him.

This infuriated him. Leo has not expected to see the white man walk out of the room just now. God, knows what you two could have been doing last night and he hadn’t been there to confirm it. There had been a shipment last night that Toomes had needed help in. It had gone pretty smoothly at first but the police had ambushed them and they didn’t have time to cover their trail like normal. He didn’t get in till after three and couldn’t fall asleep because of the anxiety of being caught. You two could’ve been fooling around fucking for all he knew and that made his skin boil.

But he wasn’t right to be mad at you for falling in love with this man. I mean look at this guy; he may not be Hercules of the Greek gods like his friend but he sure is as gorgeous and tragic as Orpheus. How could any woman not fall for that? You were done for the moment he worked his ‘40s charm on you.

Leo wanted to spit at the man in front of him and tell him to go fuck himself but instead and gave a lopsided smiles and said, “Really? After being a frozen caveman for seventy years, _that’s_ the pop culture the picked up on?”

Bucky shrugged, “Wanda was a teenager during the whole vampire craze and never got over it.”

Leo couldn’t help but laughed, “Maria and Anita weren’t much better too back them.”

They stood there in silence as Leo took another sip of his coffee. They were out of milk and it was way too bitter for him but he didn’t want to come across at a pussy to this former killing machine, “Look, man. I ain’t upset with you. You know how it is right. She’s like a little sister to me. I need to obtain my role as the overprotective brother,” He held out a hand, “Peace, dude?”

Bucky seemed skeptical, “You sure you two were nothin’ before I came into the picture?”

Leo forced a bitter smile, “Nah, she’s never seen me as more than a brother. She loves me but not like that. I know when to call me losses. I had my chance anyways and I blew it. She’s head over heels in love for you, not me.”

Leo didn’t miss the way Bucky’s stormy eyes widened, “What?”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Open your eyes, old man. She’s in love with you. You’re all she talks about and her face gets all bright pink with this dreamy expression. It’s really gross. Trust me, I know Maria.”

Bucky looked down at his shoes and nudged a beer can that had toppled out of the trash can with his toe.

Leo scowled, “Que? You don't feel that way too? Maria ‘not good enough for you?”

Bucky jerked his head upwards his mouth gaping like a fish. He didn’t answer quick enough. Leo would give anything for you to look at him- metaphorically- the way you looked at Bucky and it pissed him off this jerkwad could only stand there like a fucking idiot instead of responding, “If you break her heart, if you treat Maria like anything other than fucking royalty, I swear- fuck I swear to god; you won’t be able to hide from me for long. I don’t fucking care if you were a former Nazi assassin or whatever. I’ll fucking kill you.”

Bucky’s face smoothed into a placid expression of understanding. He nodded and finally took Leo’s hand. Jesus the man had an iron grip. Lol, iron. Wait, was that the metal hand? No, the metal one's the left one, right? He couldn’t see as they were covered with leather gloves and jacket.

“Not that ‘m not enjoyin’ our little chat, but I got somewhere to be,” Bucky’s face became stern again, “There’s somethin’ I gotta do.”

Jesus, Leo hated when the dude made that face; makes him think someone's about to die, “You aren’t about to kill someone, are you?”

Bucky gave a small smile, “No, no. Somethin’ even more horrible. ‘M gonna talk to her dad.”

Now it was Leo’s turn to drop his jaw in shock. He was well aware of the fall out a couple of weeks ago and how it had broken your poor little heart. Leo had just been shocked to hear you had disobeyed Papá. You had always been such a goody two shoes growing up it was hard to believe you’d disobey anyone.

Leo didn’t what else to say but, “Good luck there, chico.”

 

****

Bucky hadn’t expected the little chat with Leo as it ate into his time, so he rushed over to your parent's place. He had been there once before because you needed to pick up your youngest brother for babysitting once. It was just three doors down the same hallway. It would have driven him nuts to stay this close to his parents as an adult but he knows it’s a cultural thing because you feel responsible to take care of them.

When Bucky got the door, he gave a firm knock and waited. He looked down and saw his t-shirt was rumpled so he zipped up the jacket to hide the evidence. When the door opened he’d expected the stern face of your father, but what he got was the wide-eyed figure of your mother.

“Mrs. Sánchez. My name is James Barnes. ‘M Maria’s boyfriend. Mind if I talk to your husband for a minute?”

She froze, “M-my husband is at work.”

“Then can I talk to you?”

The woman in front of Bucky could’ve been your older sister. Your mother was the same height and had the same nose and chin as you. Her eyes were identical of color and shape, if only in focus and with the beginnings crows feet. Her face may not have held the same youthful plumpness as your but the lines could only be seen if you were looking. God, your mother must’ve been very young when she had you.

Right now, her eyes were wide with fear and she looked like she was one minute away from slamming the door. Bucky took his hands out of his pockets and showed them to her, trying to come across as not a threat.

On second thought, if he wanted to come across as harmless, he might’ve gone back to the compound and changed into something less...him. Bucky knew you didn’t care that he looked like a hipster and a biker wearing all black and leather. The last thing he needed was your parents thinking he was in the BDSM community. He should’ve borrowed one of Steve’s old man shirts that made him look like a history professor; neat, professional, financially successful.

Dammit

Your mother looked behind her and muttered something in Spanish that Bucky couldn’t make out.

“Please, Ma’am,” Bucky asked, “I wanna make things right between you and Maria.”

Your mother bit her lip and looked down. When she spoke, her accent was much thicker than your’s, “How is she?”

“She’s sad. She misses y’all.”

Your mother opened up the door and let Bucky in. The apartment was furnished pretty much the same way except there were crosses and family photos scattered around the room. Your mother gestured him into the kitchen. She must’ve been working on something before he came by.

“I need to make the children’s breakfast. Espero que no te importe.”

Bucky blinked. His Spanish was still shit, “Uh…”

“Oh, lo siento- I mean sorry,” she blushed, “I asked if you would mind.”

“Oh, no. Go ahead.”

Your mother went back working behind the stove, making was looked something like grits. Bucky took a seat in the kitchen table.

“I know you’re trying,” she finally spoke, “But you will never change my husband’s mind.”

Bucky looked down at his gloved hands, “He doesn’t have to. He just needs to let Maria back in the family. Don’t cha miss her?”

Your mother whirl around, “Por supuesto...I mean of course I do but I can’t go against my husband.”

Bucky frowned, “Ma’am, I don’t mean to offend you, but you do know you’re husband can’t legally hurt you here if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

She shook her head, “Bernardo would never hit me. It’s just the way things are for us. Would you go against your madre just because you disagreed with her?”

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, “Uhh, I don’t know. I haven’t seen my ma since ‘43 and I wasn’t the same person I am now.

Your mother didn’t say anything for a while, “Do you miss her?

“With all my heart,” Bucky hadn’t thought about Winifred Barnes cheery smile and her blue apron she always wore in years. He’d never gotten to say goodbye. His throat tightened as he said, “I know what I am, Ma’am. God only knows how’d she’d react to me or if she’d even love me as her son anymore.”

Brown eyes met his steely grey, “A madre always loved their children. No matter what they’ve done.”

They shared a look of understanding. Something in those brown eyes shifted as she put down the spoon and leaned against the stove, “You’re not what I was expecting Senor Barnes. When I was getting my citizenship, I had to take to government and history class. Your name was brought up in the exam.”

Bucky stayed quiet as she talked.

“I’d forgotten that throughout the Battle of New York and the incident in DC, you’re just a boy in his twenties, not much older than Maria.”

Bucky snorted, “Sorry, Ma’am, but ‘m old enough to be her gramps.”

“But you never grew up,” your mother walked towards him, “You were never allowed to be young and make mistakes. I know you took your friend in at an early age. You took all the roles as an adult as a teenager. You weren’t allowed to be a child.”

She sat down next to him and took his hand in her own, patting it as you would to a kid, “I can see it all in your eyes. I know because I have to same eyes when I look in the mirror. I was fifteen when I had Maria. I wanted to be an actress but I threw away my childhood to become a mother. So I know those eyes, the eyes of someone who has grown up too fast. I see them in myself and I see them in you.”

Bucky didn’t know how to respond.

“I love Bernardo but he’s a fool if he can look in those eyes and not see it,” your mother let go of his hands, “What can I do to help?”

Bucky blinked, “Just like that?”

“I am a good judge of character and I need to learn to trust my daughter better. I may understand why she couldn't find a nice Latino boy but it's her life.”

Bucky nodded, “Okay, I just need you to talk to him. Convince him to talk with Maria again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. No entiendes. No entiendes. No puedes cambiar de opinión. Mi padre nunca cambia de idea en nada. Nunca. Lo vas a empeorar-= No. You don't understand. You don't understand. You can't change his mind. My dad never changes his mind on anything. Never. You'll just make it worse-  
> Espero que no te importe= I hope you don't mind  
> Por supuesto= Of course  
> madre= mother


	20. A Simple Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl, I've got four projects and two papers this week. I didn't have time to write but I didn't want to go two weeks without a chapter.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!

****

Life settled back into session with Bucky being back. One difference was he took you back to the compound more often. You didn’t complain even though you were a little uncomfortable in the foreign environment. However, you had gotten along better with his teammates. Steve was a big sweetheart and Sam was always a laugh. 

You talked to the rest of the team but it was casual since you stuck to Bucky’s side. You sometimes talked to Natasha and Clint but never really conversed with Vision, Wanda, or Rhodey. You never got the chance to interact with Thor or Bruce because both had disappeared after Sokovia and hadn’t been in contact since. You questioned Bucky’s relationship between Tony and Bucky. They both made fun of each other but it didn’t feel like innocent fun like with Sam. Their comments were just too mean...or you were too sensitive.

An example would be at during the fourth of July celebration. Bucky was just mentioned how he spent it in his childhood, “Steve and I would always get together for dogs and spuds before sneaking off to watch the fireworks. We couldn’t afford tickets to watch so we’d hide in trees and bushes a ways away.”

You heard someone crack a can open, “Good thing you live with a billionaire now so you don’t have to roll around in the mud and grime anymore.”

“Oh sorry I forgot,” Bucky scoffed, “God forbid there’s dirt.”

“Hey! I’m not afraid to get down and dirty, old man.”

“Perverted asshole.”

“Cranky geriatric”

“Little Prick.”

“Ol’ grandpa.”

“Metal shit.”

“Cravy caveman.”

“Hey! Them’s fighting words.”

You heard the sound of metal gears and Bucky’s metal arm whirl.

“What? You wanna go?” Tony retorted, “Let’s do it.”

You pulled Bucky back as Steve steps between the two, “Hey! Do I need to cut you two off?”

Bucky huffed, “No,  _ Ma. _ ”

“Yeah, I’m not drunk yet, Captain Tinkerbell. I bet I can even out drink you.”

Steve sighed, “Whatever, Stark.”

You heard Steve drag Tony away to the snarky man’s whines. Tension left Bucky’s arm that you were still clung to, “Why you go to fight him all the time?”

Bucky almost growled, “I ain’t the one that starts it.”

You tensed up as well and Bucky must’ve felt it because he sighed with defeat, “It’s...It’s a long story. I did something when I was...Tony'll never really forgive me.”

You frowned, “What happened?”

You heard Bucky take a gulp of his beer, “Now’s not the time. One day, I’ll tell ya.”

The conversation lighten again by Sam’s jokes. The lot ate hamburgers and hotdogs- every American but they're famous for a reason. 

 

****

“C’mon, you moron,” Sam hiccups, clearly drunk, “Don’t want to miss Stark’s- hic- fireworks.”

Everyone gathered up on the roof of the compound. They were far away from people so they didn’t have to worry about debree. That was kind of the point of the location after New York and Ultron. 

Everyone was drunk or half of it- you were tipsy yourself- sitting at the edge of the compound- probably not the safest move but what was life without a little risk. Tony set off the spark and then red, green, blue, and purple lit up the sky. They were more extravagant than the 30s; more colors, more shapes, more sizes. Bucky turns to you and saw your caramel skin changing with each color. He also saw you staring straight ahead.

Shit.

Fuck. Sometimes it was easy to forget.

As the fireworks faded and his teammate drunkenly stumbled back to their cabins. Bucky took your hand and brought it to his lips, “‘M sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you smiled, “It’s not like it’s something I miss. And...you know, I’m not a hundred percent blind”

Bucky raised his eyebrows, “What?”

You nodded, “Almost no one is. I can see flashes of green and purple. I could see some glimpse of the fireworks...but I miss blue.”

You leaned into Bucky. Nothing else needed to be said.

 


	21. A Close One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has to leave early to see Bucky is on his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> God, I wanted to kill myself at Thanksgiving. Anyone else hates their family?  
> Anyways, sorry this was taken but it's getting to that time of final exams. Dun Dun DUN. So no promise there will a chapter up next week but I will try.  
> Also because I forgot last week, RIP Stan Lee.
> 
> Thanks yall
> 
> (Translation in end notes)

****

You ended up staying the night on the fourth of July only to be woken by the furious beast which is Anita when she saw you never came home that night. You didn’t think your ear would stop ringing from her yapping away like that pomeranian at one of your employer’s homes. To be safe, the next time you saw Bucky, you made an executive decision to stay in the apartment.

Honestly, you had learned there were infinite more options at the compound than the apartment since that party. For one, the compound had Netflix. Your tv at home mostly only played the news, soccer, or crappy Spanish soap operas.  Bucky had been surprised that you liked tv.

“Why shouldn’t I?” you had laughed once he thought he’d offended you, “I can follow along. I just prefer wordy dramas and comedies over action and artistry. Not really there demographic anyways.”

Also, Bucky’s teammates were more inviting to you then your roommates were to Bucky. For example, Sam would often invite the two of you to game night. You could tell that Bucky was sometimes reluctant but he went anyways. Surprisingly, you were the bomb at Monopoly and wiped the floor with Bucky and Steve, who both had a competitive streak. Of course, your sight didn’t allow for as many games to Peter’s embarrassment when he requested poker. You told them thousands of times that you could step out of games though and just be a dealer whenever you forgot to bring your special brail cards.

However, there was no Netflix or board games today. In your own cowardice, you stalled by going to Daniela’s for coffee. You hadn’t been back since the disaster with your parents but, dammit, she made some freaking good coffee. You got your regular sugar diabetes inducing concoction while Bucky got just black.

You mistaking grabbed his cup and had already taken a sip before Bucky would say, “Shit, Maria-”

You grimaced and gagged on the bitter taste, “¡ Oh asqueroso! How can you drink this crap?”

“You get used to it,” Bucky was failing to suppress a laugh, “Sugar was a treat even before the War.”

The taste was still burnt on your tongue as you walked into your apartment. You smelled black orchid in the kitchen, “Hola, Anita.”

You heard nails tapping on the counter.

“Anita?”

Oh. She was giving you the silent treatment. She was mad you weren’t the one to call. You had Bucky leave her a voicemail instead because you were a drunken mess. Bucky, apparently, can’t get drunk which you weren’t sure if that was a curse or a blessing considering your hangover.

“Lo siento, Anita, I was a mess, I couldn’t make the call myself.”

She stayed quiet. You heard Bucky’s feet behind shuffling. Then the door in the back opened and footsteps rushed forwards, “Ah, there’s my little Maruka.”

“Leo,” you gasped as he picked you up, “¡ Bajame! And don’t call me little.”

He smacked an open mouth kiss on your forehead before letting you down, “Ah, vamos, don’t be like that, chica,” then his voice became flat, “Anita, pull that stick out your ass.”

“¿Perdóneme Leo?”

“Maria is a grown up. Stop treating her like a kid.”

Leo pulled you close as you assumed the two had a stare off. Leo smelled like coffee grounds and Irish spring.

“Bien,” Anita huffed, “Bien! No one fucking listens to Anita. I’m just trying to look out for my chica but nope. I’m not needed. I’ll just leave you two to fuck on the couch.”

“Anita,” that stung.

The click of heels faded with her ranting to a slam of the bedroom door.

Leo hissed, “Shit, I think I just made things worse.”

“Está bien. It’s not your fault,” you stumbled over to the couch, releasing Missy’s leash. She ended up jumping up onto the couch and licking your face as you put your face in your palms.

There was a phone ring behind you, “Hola?” you could hear the other voice, muffled, was a male, “Bien, give me ten,” There was a beep before Leo sighed, “Oye, I gotta go. You crazy kids behave,” And with that, the door clicked shut.

Not wanting to risk Anita’s wrath any further. The two of you sat and watched a Latin telenovela with Bucky circling his arms around you. You felt the flesh and metal ones ingulf your waist. You told him that Anita and Leo knew so he didn’t need to sweat in all that leather. Bucky always put you on his flesh side. You told him you didn’t mind the other arm but he insisted he just didn’t want your hair getting stuck in the plates. A lie but you didn’t push.

The show was complete garage and you prayed Bucky wasn’t lying about the subtitles. You couldn’t help but laugh at how corny the actors were. The only thing worse than Latin soap operas was Korean soap operas. You only knew that because some of your female students were obsessed  with everything Korean since K pop. Once during a lockdown that extended the class period, you let the kids do whatever that want within reason. You heard a group of girls giggling over the drama. You have to go to your office not to laugh at home stupid the acting sounded though you didn’t understand one word.

The door opened in the back and heels traveled back into the kitchen after a half hour. Bucky’s arm had been draped over your shoulder but he faked a cough as he removed it, like a teenage caught making over in the car. It wasn’t long till there was a little chirp of Bucky’s phone. You heard his shuffle around to pull it out. He sighed, “Shit. Sorry, Maria. Duty called.”

“Aw, don’t you want to find out who’s Lana's baby daddy after waking up from the five-month comma,” you teased with a wink. You could hear him groan, “Seguir. Flee,” you laughed, “Go save the world from aliens and killer clowns.”

“‘M not Batman.”

“De Verdad? I always imagined you as wearing all black with all the brooding Steve tells me about. Is he right?” you gently elbowed him.

Bucky sighed, “I plead the fifth.”

You heard Bucky shuffled on his leather jacket and gloved. You gave him a soft kiss before he left, “Stay safe. Por favor.”

“Always, doll,” then the door closed and you were left with Anita who was loading washing dishes.

You whirled around, “¿Qué diablos Anita?”

Anita scoffed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Anita, you’ve been nothing but rude to Bucky and you keep babying me. I’m twenty-four. I can take care of myself.”

You heard Anita throw the rag she was using to wipe a dish, “Si, I can _totally_ see it based on your choices dickhole boyfriends in the past. You know there is no good dating one of them. Quiero decir, look at what he has done to you and the family.”

“Que? You’d rather I date a butthole like Roberto?” you folded your arms, “And Papá’s problems are his fault, not Bucky’s so don’t even.”

“I never said-”

“Detener Anita. I need you to accept my decision. I’m a big girl now. If I get hurt that’s on me. I just need you to trust me again.”

Anita sighed, “Ven aca.”

You walked forward with your arm out. You felt a soft hand grab your forearm and draw you closer. The black orchid was stronger, “Oh Maria, of course, I trust you. I just don’t trust him.”

You put your forehead on his shoulder. She was taller than you which wasn’t hard but you could still reach, “You don’t need to. Just trust me.”

Missy came up and bumped into your leg, whimpering. You bend down and let her kiss your face, “Si, Lo sé, lo sé. You always trust me, Missy.”

“So do I,” Antia patted your hair.

 

****

Bucky was to meet Steve in the Bronx, actually not far from your apartment, for his gear and gun. He never wanted to keep that stuff on him around you in case the gun went off, though some days it was very hard to leave without even a Glock.  He did keep a hunting knife in his combat boots. Bucky couldn’t fight against his conditioning completely.

He's got off his Harley and strutted over to Steve. Steve, in his Cap gear, looked up from Natasha, “‘Bout time, lover boy.”

Bucky waved him off, “Fuck off, punk. What’s the mission.”

Steve handed Bucky his cavalier to strap on from the van, “Know those robberies? The gang got ahold of some alien tech.”

“So they called us?”

“Yup,” Natasha looked up from her devise, “Cops aren’t any good at handling the freaky shit.”

“Naturally,” Bucky scoffed, “Why should they be? Aliens only been around for, what, five years?”

Natasha gave him a flat look, “No need to be a smart ass.”

“What? If there honestly gonna try, might as well let them be equipped.”

Steve grimaced, “Knowing Ross, he’ll just want to resort to nukes. That’s what happen last time the government tried to get involved.”

Bucky pursed his lips, “Touche.”

Natasha handed him his M249 SAW and his choice SIG, “Let’s get going. This should be a quickie.”

 

Natasha jinxed the mission, Bucky swore. It had not been easy. It _should_ have been easy. The police had tried to get involved but ended up just getting in the way. Steve kept yelling at them in his Cap voice to just worry about civilians as the robbers got into a chase.  It wouldn’t have gotten onto the streets if it hadn’t been for the fact that a rookie police gave away Natasha’s position in the air vent and the robbers fled with a hostage, a middle age blond cashier.

Steve and Bucky and gotten on their Harley’s and bolted through traffic following the two white vans. The robbers were shooting some weird guns that caused a shock wave to push cars off the side of the road and into the two super soldiers path.

Bucky took a chance and jumped off the bike to the back on move track, ripping off off the lock of one of the doors and it swung open. He saw five people dressed in black and movie monster masks. They started shouted in Spanish and tried to shoot at Bucky but he was too quick at least for the first guy.

He punched a Scream guy in the punch and smacked the Glock out of his hand and shot at a Texas Chainsaw guy in the leg as he still swung on the door. He was losing his grip and had to think quick as the three other guys approached. Yeah, on the ground he could take them but on a swinging open door going sixty miles an hours with no luck on getting a footing inside as the guys crowded the interest. Bucky thought quick and smacked one of Tony’s mico tractors onto the door as a guy in a...he didn’t know, the clown from IT shot him with the shockwave gun.

Honestly, Bucky didn’t know why the IT guy hadn’t used another gun as he had seen one disintegrate a cop at the bank. Maybe he thought the fall would kill Bucky but Bucky wouldn’t go out so easily. He ended up rolling to soften the blow and used the arm to slow his momentum.

“Dammit,” this should have been easy. If the fucking cops hadn’t been there, they would have nagged  Bosso and his friends but nope. Hopefully, the tracker for being some help.

 

****

That had been so fucking close and seeing the Winter Soldier in action had been terrifying. Leo had had a clear shot at him at the guy swung on the flimsy door but he had thought of you and how you’d react to Leo killing your boyfriend so he used the shockwave gun from Tomes. It'd hurt like a bitch and kill a normal person as that range but Bucky wasn't normal. Still a dark part of his brain secretly prayed a car ran him over.

Speaking of flimsy doors, the goddamn thing had broken off something in Manhattan. Cheap piece of shit. It had the license plate on it but it wasn’t the one the car was registered to. Leo wasn’t that stupid. José had gotten shot and would be out of commission for a while too. Fuck.

They needed to make a low profile for a while since the Avengers were on their tail now but Toomes needed cash stat and wouldn’t accept breaks. They had gotten lucky this time. Maybe they needed to rob farther from the compound so they’d be long gone by the time Iron Man or the Hulk showed up. He’ll try Brooklyn or Queens or Even Jersey.

Leo groaned at the thought of gas now.

 

****

“The _Fuck_ do you mean you lost them?!” Fury snapped, “These are just robbers. This should’ve been so easy, Cap.”

Steve looked like he wanted to cower but he was in Cap mode, “Sorry, sir. I don’t have an excuse.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He had never been able to play the role of a good little soldier boy like Steve, “Ah, yeah, ya can blame NYPD. If they hadn’t been there, we’d ‘ve nagged them easy.”

Fury pressed his lips together and leaned back in his desk chair, “We’ve been over this, Barnes. We work with the department in the city. Not my rule. It’s Rosses. Ever since Harlem and the Chitauri, he’s been jumpy about you lot in New York.

Bucky growled, “Not that I was here but weren’t ya’ll savin’ the world then?”

“Not in Ross’s eyes,” Steve muttered.

Bucky folded his arms and scowled, “Why not the FBI or even the STRIKE team? Ya know? People equipment to work with us??”

“Enough, Barnes,” Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, “Was there any good news from this mission?”

“A little,” Natasha stepped forward with notes from the tracker, “The door Barnes put the tracker on a door that broke off in upper Manhattan. We can’t tell if that was anywhere close to their location.”

Fury sighed, “Well, it’s a start. Talk to Tony about surveillance in a sixty-mile circumference. Any word on the license plate?”

“Negative,” Natasha shook her head, “According to our database the licence plate belongs to an old man in Oklahoma. Probably a fake. Want me to double check?”

“Of course,” Fury pulled out a bottle of Advil and popped a few back, “You three are dismissed.”

Bucky looked at the map that would be watched and saw your neighborhood was in range. He didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh asqueroso!= Oh gross!  
> Bajame!= Put me down!  
> ¿Perdóneme Leo?= Exuse me Leo?  
> Está bien= It's okay  
> Seguir= Go on  
> De Verdad?= Really?  
> ¿Qué diablos Anita?= What the hell Anita  
> Detener= Stop  
> Ven aca= Come here  
> Si. Lo sé, lo sé= Yes. I know, I know


	22. Scars and Statistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony narrows down the gang to the Heights while Bucky gets suspicious of Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Fuck me I hate statistics. I am dreaming in math right now. It's awful.  
> Anyways...get ready for a lot of plot and a little bit of fluff. Also, keep in mind I haven't slept much for the past few days so if I have a spelling or grammar error, sorry.
> 
> Also, I was bored and sketched out this crappy drawing. I really should just stick to pencil but if you want an idea of what Leo, Maria, ANd Anita are supposed to look like. Here you go: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kmo27love> (It's the second photo. I still can't figure out how to add images to this website)   
> ***Edit: it's below***
> 
> Also, the sung for this chapter is [ Write Sins Not Tragedies ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vy0mqXuBMY4) an oldie but a goody. 
> 
> Wish me luck on exams

****

Okay, so Queen's wasn’t the best decision in the fucking world as Leo found out. Apparently, it was protected by a little bastard in red tights.

“Lo siento, I didn’t know about Spider boy!” Leo whined, “How the fuck was I supposed to know about him?”

“The freak is all over Youtube, son,” Toomes snapped, “Don’t kid like you always up to date with crap like that?”

“Not all of us,” Leo grit his teeth. He didn’t go on Youtube much due to the fact internet connection was shit in the apartment complex. When he was on, he had better things to watch than Spiderboys. Superheroes had been outed since 2008 so the novelty has worn off.

“Well, maybe it’s time you stay updated, boy,” Leo could hear Toomes shuffling through paperwork through the speaker, “I’ve had this business open since twenty twelve. I ain’t gonna lose it because of some punk.”

“Lo sé, señor. We got away, that’s what matters.”

“No, it’s not!” Toomes almost yelled then he got quiet, which was even scarier, “I’ve seen the news. They tracked you up to Upper Manhattan. You’ve been too reckless, boy. I don’t know why I bother keeping your help.”

Leo’s lip curled into a half smile, “Because you’ve been able to sell at a, que, sixty percent higher rate. Because you can afford to now pay for the first few years of your daughter’s college tuition.”

“Watch it, boy,” Toomes growled over the phone, “True, you’re a reliable asset but that doesn't mean you aren’t also an accountability. Remember, if you drag me to hell, I’m taking you and your boys with me.”

“Don’t worry, señor,” Leo’s smile grew, “Even if they narrow us done. It’s the Heights, they're focused on, not the warehouse, and _no one_ will give us away.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“This is something you whites won’t understand,” Leo scoffed, “Community for us is more than an episode of the Desperate Housewives. Here, we’re all family and you don’t rat out family.”

Toomes didn’t seem to understand, “Clarify something to me ‘cuz it sounds like the neighborhood is in on it.”

“Si,” Lea answered, “Who do you think helped pay Daniella’s rent last month when she couldn’t afford it or José start a family or cut the price on Abuela Claudia’s hip surgery or Ortega’s grocery store or Rosario's cab company-”

“Okay! Fuck, I get it,” Toomes hissed, “You think you're some big shot helping your little community. Don’t come crying to me when it bites you in the ass.”

“Créeme,” Leo sounded confident, “It won’t.”

 

****

Tony took another sip of his coffee while his fingers flew over the keyboards. Tony thought they were primitive compared to his holograms but Fury was old school and just asked Tony for a favor but didn’t want to give him the data. In fact, Fury was so paranoid, he was practically peering other Tony’s shoulder at the screen of blurring numbers.

Tony couldn’t take Fury anymore, “Dude, you don’t need to breathe done my neck to do my job. If you really didn’t trust me, you’d have one of your little minions look over the numbers instead.”

“I already have,” Fury said flatly

“Ouch, that hurts, man,” Tony faked a gasp. At that moment, Peter walked in out of breath.

“Oh, Mr. Stark, there you are! I have the paperwork on-” the teen froze when he saw Fury. Tony believes that Peter is pissed his pants scared on Fury and Fury, on his part, was nervous around Peter. Fury could talk smack to gods and super soldiers but was uncomfortable around a kid. Tony caught Fury stiff to his amusement and decided to make it worse.

“Come on over, kid,” Tony waved Peter over.

“Absolutely not,” Fury demanded, “This is classified-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony rolled his eyes, “But Pete’s got something for this,” he took the files from Peter’s trembling hand, “Thanks, kid.”

Peter looked up, biting on his lip, “Does that mean you’ll…”

“Sure, Pete. I’ll look over your robotics project,” Tony smiled as Fury looked appalled.

“You’re not having the boy act as your secretary, Stark, right?”

Tony shrugged, “I prefer the term eager volunteer.”

Fury scowled, “Stark, that is classified information!”

“Oh, hush,” Tony took the file, “He’s basically, Tony Stark Jr.”

Peter’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

Fury massaged his forehead, “That’s exactly what I need. What even is that file?”

“The statistics of the poverty level of the Latino populated areas of New York,” Tony flipped the pages.

Fury frowned, “That...is oddly specific. Why’d you need that? These rodders are just some small timers looking for there self-interest.”

“First,” Tony started, scanning the numbers, “These “small timers” have outwitted the cops and Capsicle's team a number of times. Second, you don’t know that. I’ve looked at the bank accounts of people in New York and none have a dramatic increase.”

“Then what gave you the idea to look at poverty numbers?” Fury looked over at the file.

Tony jerked a thumb towards Peter, “I read the kid’s paper for government class and I thought it might be a lead so I asked him to give me all the data he received.”

Peter smiled and nodded before, “Wait....why were you reading my paper for government?”

Tony waved him off, “Not important,” then his eyes caught something, “Huh?”

Fury perked up, “You found something?”

“Sort up,” Tony went back to the computer and started typing before he got irritated and whipped out his phone, “Oh Fuck it. Friday, look up the statistical difference between Washington Heights economic distance from the past five months.”

“ _Right away, Sir”_

As the data appeared on his phone and Tony began scrolling through, it confirmed Tony’s accusation. It still didn’t make sense to Fury though as he was, “Mind telling me what’s so special about a Latino slum.”

“Hey, you can’t say that anymore, old timer,” Tony tried to tease like he did to Bucky and Steve but it seemed that Fury is unamused, “Okay, so the economic distance and relative poverty measurement has shrunk by 30% in just five months. That’s an incredible amount for a short amount of time in respects to the ratio of normalized poverty.”

Fury stroked his goatee, reminding Tony of a cartoon villain, “So, you think this isn’t just some robbers but a professional neighborhood gang?”

“I think it’s safe to assume so.”

Fury nodded in acceptance of this new information, “Alright, with the fact that their weapons are at a dangerous level of advance, I want this a number one priority. We can’t have punks driving around the city with nuclear weapons. It’s the equivalent of giving a toddler a gun.”

Tony frowned, “So what are we going to do?”

Fury leaned against his desk, “If the neighborhoods in on this, I want the residents of low-income families integrated.”

There was a cough and the two adults turned their heads towards Peter. Tony raised an eyebrow, “Oh, you’re still here, kid. What’s up?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter groaned, “I know it’s not really my place to say but Mr. Fury’s idea isn't a good one.”

Fury’s eye narrowed and he stood up to his full height. Fury was not accustomed of being told he was in the wrong. Okay, Tony knew that wasn’t true as he got shit from Steve all the time but Tony knew Fury didn’t take a challenge in authority kindly, “Excuse me?”

Peter panicked and raised his hands in a defensive gesture, “Not that you aren’t smart, Mr. Fury, but you guys are used to aliens, gods, and big-time corporations like HYDRA. You guys don’t usually work on the streets like me. You gotta know these kinds of people. They won’t betray their own. Most of these neighborhood gangs treat the phrase “blood is thicker than water” to heart.”

Tony can practically hear Fury ground down at his teeth, “Fine. Stark, set those surveillance drones to Washington Heights. I’ll have a handful of my men go undercover. If they won’t talk, we’ll just have to catch them in the act.”

 

****

It’s was your turn to pick up groceries so you went to Ortega’s shop down the street. Ortega was a family owned store and you liked to support them over a Walmart or Kroger. I have basically memorized where everything was so you didn’t need the shopkeepers to help anymore. Plus, you always got the same fruits and vegetables.

You tried your best to avoid conversation as Mr. Ortega was friends with your father. When he asked how your family was doing, you said they were well and went on your merry way.

When you got home, you found it empty so after putting away the groceries you decided to spiffen the place up. Bucky said he’d be by tonight anyways. You had hardly been able to see him the past couple of weeks due to the robbery case. Bucky never went into detail but you could hear the frustration in his voice whenever he talked about it.

As you were cleaning, you turned on your old ipod and Panic! Of the Disco blared from the speaker. You weren’t the biggest fan but your kids at school sure liked it and recommended a few catchy songs.

You felt around the counter and coffee table and threw out the pizza container and beer cans Leo left out the other day. That boy could be such a slob. The rest of the cleaning went as expected; sweeping, mopping, folding clothes- the usual.

You heard something over the music and it was Missy. You could hear her chewing on something, “Missy! Vamos,” you heard her tag clink as she trotted up to you and bumped your thigh, “Drop,” you heard a thud and leaned down to pick up the object. Missy was usually well behaved but somethings she got into things and, god, she couldn’t be trusted around food.

When you reached down, you felt fabric. You felt the shape and discovered it's a sweatshirt and pulled it to your nose to smell Irish Spring and sweat. You crinkle your nose at the musky sweat smell. Missy must’ve snuck into Leo’s room to snatch it. As you aimed to fold it, you felt something...sticky. At first, you thought it was slobber from Missy but the consistency was thicker. Also, when you went to test the tackiness with your thumb and forefinger, your two fingers got stuck. What the hell was this stuff?

If took ten minutes to get the stickiness off your fingers and longer from the jacket. You didn’t want to risk ruining a load of laundry so you used the kitchen sink. Whatever, Leo had gotten on him, you hoped it wasn’t all over his other clothes.

 

****

Bucky was exhausted and wanted to forget about work for a while. That used to be a luxury when he went to your apartment but now there were drones in the air and undercover SHIELD agents behind every corner. He knew it was the Heights that was under surveillance and not him but it was hard not to feel like it was him sometimes. He knows Fury doesn’t trust him not to go all angry caveman as Tony calls it.

Your apartment smells like Windex and bleach went he arrived- not overwhelming but enough that Bucky could tell that you had cleaned. You were chewing on your bottom lip and babbling when he pointed it out.

“Si, I know it’s not a fancy spray like Febreeze and isn't as nice but I tried to clean. Leo can be a slob and I didn’t want you have to come back to a dump- not that this is your home or anything,” then you muttered, “Dios soy un idiota”

“It’s fine, really. I don’t mind the smell,” apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as that just started you back up again.

“No, it smells so soapy in here,” you scratched at your elbow, “Your home smells like coffee and fresh linens. That’s what it’s supposed to-”

Bucky stopped you with a chaste kiss. Hey, he hadn’t kissed you in a couple of weeks. Can you blame a guy? “It’s perfect, Maria.”

Your cheeks pinked and you licked that plump lips. Your unforced brown eyes were aimed at the wall behind him. That just made him want to kiss you again. This one started off innocent but soon turned heated. Bucky licked your bottom lip and his parted your lips. He had taught you how to use tongue a while back and though your inexperienced showed, you made up with eagerness. You tasted so sweet like peaches and mint toothpaste- an odd combination but Bucky didn’t mind.

The two of you hadn’t done much passed making out. Bucky had learned you were incredibly shy and knew less about sex than what the public thought Steve knew- which was _not_ true at all.

Not losing contact, Bucky led you over to the couch and you started shaking as you straddled his lap. Bucky trailed kisses down your neck, sucking on the collarbone and nibbling by the ear. All those random hookups had reminded Bucky how to rile up a woman after seventy years of lack of practice and you were no exception. You breathing hitched and when Bucky experimental rolled his hips upwards, you let out a high pitch moan.

Bucky moved his calloused and metal hands under your tank top and stroked your bareback. He felt the band of your bra and wanted to desperately to unclip it but wouldn’t dare without your permission. Despite what others thought, Bucky Barnes was a gentleman.

You continued to shake like a chihuahua until Bucky parted to catch his breath. His voice was gravel as he asked, “You alright? You’re tremblin'.”

“I-I want to try something...if that’s okay.”

Bucky nodded before remembering you couldn’t see, “‘Course, doll.”

You took a deep breath before removing your arms from behind Bucky's neck and towards the hem of your tank top, pulling it up over your head, leaving you in a plan bra and jean shorts. Bucky let his eye roam over your tiny form, from your small breasts to your navel. He frowned when Bucky saw a number of jagged scars discoloration your caramel skin. They ran from your collarbone to your bottom two ribs. They range in length and size.

“Is that…”

You continued chewing on your lip, “From the accident...there was a lot of glass and...I’ve also been told I have one here,” You pulled your curly side bang to the side and showed a small pink scar on your temple, “I hope..they aren’t too...ugly.”

“Oh, trust me,” Bucky kissed that little scar, “If anyone would understand about being self-conscious about scars, it would be me,” he continued kissing down to your collarbone, “Can I?”

You nodded and he continued to kiss each of those scars, little and shallow and long the deep, “You’re so beautiful. Scars and all.”

You let out a little sigh of relief and rested your forehead at Bucky’s metal shoulder before chuckling, “I’d return the compliment but I only have a slight idea what you look like.”

Before Bucky could reply, the door slamming open and a disheveled Leo appeared out of breath. The two of you jumped and you quickly threw your shirt back on. Too late though as Leo was red in the face and looked like he was contemplating murdering Bucky. Instead, he wrinkled his nose, “Ew, Maria, your room is literally feet away but I still need to shout “Get a room”? Tisk. Tisk.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but you blushed.

“Don’t worry, you crazy kids, I’m just grabbing something then I’ll be out of your hair,” Bucky frowned when he saw a line of bruised up Leo’s arm as he reached for painkillers from the cabinet.

Now that Bucky had another look at Leo, he looked worse for wear. His clothes looked dirty and stained. His curly hair was grease and not styled as Bucky had often need Leo. Not counting the bruises on his arms, there was a shiner appearing on his left eye.

“You alright, bud?”

Leo blinked, “Que?”

“Is someone giving’ you a hard time. ’Cause all those-” he stopped when Leo furiously shook his head and mouthed “She can’t know”.

You frowned, “Leo? ¿Está todo bien?”

Leo had a staring contest with Bucky but still answered you, “Si, Maruka. Just a coworker being a little punk at work. No te preocupes por eso.”

“Leo! You need to stop fighting,” you scowled.

“Lo sé, lo sé”

 

When Leo left, Bucky asked you what he did for a living.

"He works with Papá at Toomes Salvage Company. ¿Por qué?"

Bucky frowned, "Nothin'."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, señor= I know, sir  
> Créeme= Trust me  
> Dios soy un idiota= God I'm an idiot  
> ¿Está todo bien?= Is everything okay?  
> No te preocupes por eso= Don't worry about it  
> Lo sé, lo sé= I know, I know  
> ¿Por qué?= Why?


	23. Estoy bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is getting ready to go back to school and Bucky doesn't like she's working three jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys but it was exam week. I didn't have time to do this whole chapter so I cut it in half. Plus, I want to be careful with the next chapter. For once, I want to know what people think should happen. I'm not saying it will change my mind but I'm intrigued.
> 
> These are the chorus songs I talked about: "[Inscription of Hope"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAFzjjFdcYE) a poem written by Jews hiding in Nazi Germany, ["Ain't No Grave Can Hold My Body Down" (MSU)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhr_DcbCOzI) and ["We Will Rock You" (Debut)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX4Vm6qke-k). I saw versions of these in competition in high school
> 
>  
> 
> (Translations in endnotes)

****

You entered LaFayette Middle school feeling refreshed after a long summer. Sure, it was only August and it still felt like walking through soup due to the humidity of the East coast, but the echo of the halls and the familiar wooden smell of the chorus room was welcome.

You could hear Julie Austin, the band teacher, shuffling through papers as you unlocked the door, “Hola Julie, getting a head start?” you heard a crash to your left, “Oye, estee- you okay?”

“Closet,” you heard a high soprano groan. Missy led you towards the closet even though you knew your room by heart know after three years. You let go of her leash to feel papers scatter around the room, “Fucking hate these papers,” Julie hissed, “Sometimes, I wish I got my masters and taught college. They don’t have to deal with this bullshit. Kids just buy all their music and don’t let it pile up to be eaten by mice of whatever got into this. I mean, look at this!”

You raised an eyebrow and counted five before she went, “Shit! Sorry, Maria. You know me, I can’t remember my kid’s names. They got name tags.”

You snorted in amusement, “Está- It’s okay, really,” You needed to remember you were back at school. Give it time and you would slip back into your American role.

“Anyways, feel this!” Julie shoved a thin booklet made up of what felt like expensive paper. You felt the edge of the booklet and left small ridges that shouldn’t be there, “Something ate through all the caroling books.”

You muttered a Spanish curse before, “Oh no, we’re probably going to be kicked out of the room till the exterminator gets rid of them,” you heard this happening to Laurens High school up the street a few years ago and it took weeks to get rid of. Good thing, the school didn’t open for another month but you wouldn’t be able to work in your classroom, “Can we move these to the band room so they won’t get more ruined?”

The band and choir room were separate but the choir closet held all the music since the band held all the instruments and bleacher, “Sure. just shake them first. Don’t want anything infested my room. Here, take this one.”

It took about a half hour for you and Julie to move the heavy boxes. You also called Fred, the janitor, to let him deal with the infestation. As you did, Julie found the band’s military branch song packet, “You gonna teach your kids the words _this_ year?”

You shrugged, “Si, why not?”

There was silence, “Really? That’s all it took? I’ve been asking for _years. ”_

You wanted to glare at her, “Come on, I haven’t been here that long.”

“Seriously, Maria, it was like pulling teeth to get you to even talk about it. The callab was a tradition when David was here but you seemed to hate it.”

“I never hated it. I just wanted to get my feet wet first,” that wasn’t the whole truth. You knew you had a prejudice but after meeting Bucky it didn’t seem right to not respect the arm forces.

“Uh huh,” you heard a box plop down, “Who is he?”

You blushed pink and almost dropped your own box, “Q-Que?”

“Or she. I don’t judge.”

You scowled at your coworker, “Who says a boy had to change my mind?”

“You just did,” you could hear the smirk in her tone, “Plus, you’ve got a little more jump in your step than last June. So who is he? Marine? Navy? Or is he a cop? I never saw you as someone with a cop.”

“Army,” you answered but didn’t bother to elaborate. You didn’t want to invade Bucky’s privacy and ruin his public image. Sure, it wasn’t that great, to begin with, but he didn’t need to add sleeping with a crippled immigrant to his list.

 

As you adjust to school life- or at least teacher life- you continued to work weekly piano lessons and nightly calls as a Crisis operator. You still helped your parents with their bills, having forty percent of your earnings go to a shared account with them- you just hoped they’d used your money still. Your hours became so crames as you spent hours working on your lesson plans for the year.

Yes, music teachers have lesson plans. There are four choirs; a beginners six grade one, a treble chamber choir, a mixed chamber choir, and a show choir. You had to plan out the music for each choir and teach solfege and how to read music. Marcus Johnson taught the choreography on Wednesday and Fridays and Julie helped on the collab concerts and assemblies but otherwise, you were determined to do this on your own.

It had been rough at first but your first-year students were eighth graders this year and you had grown to adore them. You wanted to do something special for them. There was the obvious military themed and simple songs for the fall, then Christmas songs for winter...what should you do for spring? That was usually more open.

You had copies of the music in brail to help you as you went through the stack of music. You knew you wanted to do “Inscription of Hope” in memory of those lost at synagogue bombing for sure. You also heard a great gospel song called “Ain’t No Grave Can Hold My Body Down” that sounded like it’d be fun for your treble group. Julie had shown you the song and said that it also had sign language in it. Confused, Julie took your hands and arms and made shapes and motions. Apparently, it is used for deaf people- how could you have known before? Another song was “We will rock you” for your show choir. Marcus came up with an acapella sequence with tools. Although you couldn’t see it, it sounded cool.

Your kids wanted to go to competition this year. Your school had a lot of students being in the middle of one of the biggest cities in America, but it didn’t have a forkload of money. The entrance fees into these competitions weren’t what you were willing to pay out of pocket. You’d have to think about fundraising.

With all this in your mind, you felt bad for not being able to see Bucky much. Anita and Leo were used to you shoving yourself into your work in August but Bucky wasn’t.

One day, you two had scheduled a quick coffee date before your a tutoring session and you showed up late, engrossed in your brail booklets and recording device for notes.

“Dios lo siento, how could I forget!?” you rubbed your tired eyes, “I just- I didn’t know where the time went.”

Bucky had already ordered for you and passed the paper cup over to you. The familiar warmth from the cup and leather of his glove calmed you down, “Doll, it’s okay. You’ve been workin’ yourself to the bone. You need to take a break.”

You let out a dry laugh, “I did. Summer break.”

“Maria,” you could hear the frown in his voice, “You know what I mean. I mean, three jobs? Really? No wonder you’re so gosh darn tired all the time.”

You started to mutter “No estoy cansado de todo-” but it was interrupted by a yawn. Shoot.

“Maria,” Bucky said flatly.

You took your hand away, “Estoy bien Bucky. I can take care of myself. This is-this is just a...August is just a rough month for me. I’ll get better.”

“Will it?” You knew Bucky was just worried but it bothered you that he didn’t trust you to know your limits. Okay, true, you don’t know them but when it comes to finances, you don’t have time to dwell on that.”

Before you could say anything, your alarm went off on your phone for work. You grabbed Missy’s leash, not touching your coffee cup, “I have to go. Seen you around, Bucky.”

“Doll, wait.”

You turned back to his voice with a sad smile, “Estoy bien...see you later.”

 

****

Bucky didn’t like that you wouldn’t quit at least one of your jobs. This wasn’t the first time you two talked about it and every time you ran away from the conversation. He couldn’t tell if you were scared or stubborn. He’d offered to help out but you made it very obvious you didn’t want to be his sugar baby.

Bucky didn’t have time to dwell on that as Steve shot him a text saying the robbers...gang...people. God, they need to come up with a code name for them but Fury sees them as not worth it. Whatever. Bucky’ll just come up for one.

 

****

Well, that was a crappy way to start your day, how could it get worse? You remembered reading somewhere about famous final words or something because the day started to snowball. 

Your lesson was going great. The girl, Elizabeth, had been one of your favorite private students and you’ve been teaching her since you were sixteen. You should have been expecting it since Elizabeth would be seventeen or eighteen now and going to college, but her mother announced it was her final lesson.

“Are you going to come to my concert on Saturday?” Elizabeth asked politely.

“Si,” you brought her into a hug, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Missy whined and Elizabeth made kissing noises, “Oh, I better see you too Missy Wissy.”

You heard the clicking of her mother’s heels enter the room, “Gracias señora Hale.”

Mrs. Hale, placed two bills in your hand, “A little extra for everything over the years. We’re going to miss you, Maria.”

You smiled, “No way I can convince little Charlie to pick up the piano?”

Mrs. Hale laughed, “Good luck with that. He's dead set on being a baseball star. Can’t get him to come inside.”

That really sucked. The Hales had been your first clients, always nice and gave good tips. You were down a client, leaving you with four reliable ones but the school session usually invited business with an add you pinned to the notice board at school. 

Well, knock that down to three.

Jeffrey's mother lost her temper that people made fun of Jeffrey at his concert at the end of July because the flaw was not in the student but in the teacher. Your annoyance must have shown on your face because she went off on you.

“Oh don't you  _ dare  _ have an addition with me, little lady. It’s not my fault you are horrible at your job. All Jeffrey's teachers at St. Joseph’s say he’s the best student they’ve ever had.”

Si, because you pay those private school teachers to praise your kids.

“ _ Excuse me?!” _

Oops. You said that out loud. You sunk back into yourself, “N-Nothing. Lo siento,  señora-”

“You know what?!” the lady was going nuts, “If this is the way you treat your clients, I’m glad I saw through your nice girl act early. Get out of my house, you fucking stupid foreigner!”

You bolted out onto the street as you heard something crash behind you. Did she just try to hit you with something? Well...hell, no you aren’t returning even if that lady begs you to. 

Okay, today wasn’t going great losing two employees but tutoring was mostly meant for grocery money. Your other two jobs were where the real money came from. You told yourself not to worry.

 

A couple weeks pass and school started up. You are excited to meet your new students like always and to see returning students. Everything seemed to be okay so far. School started off well, you were able to see Buck more on the weekends without the clients, and you didn’t have to cut much from your budget except Leo couldn’t gorge on Tim Horton donuts for a while to his dismay.

“I can’t believe this!” Leo whined, “This is outrageous, unforgivable, downright inconceivable!”

Anita huffed, “Quit the waterworks, chico.”

Bucky seemed to not know what to say, “Ya know, Clint always picks up too many of those donut holes on Fridays. I could bring the extras. He’s the only one who eats them and they go bad so quick.”

There was silence before Leo asked, “De Verdad?” He sounds skeptical.

You felt Bucky lean over, “What’s that one mean again?”

“He’s asking if you're serious.”

“Oh,” Bucky answered, “Well, yeah. When have y'all known me to be funny.”

“Si….” and then surprising Leo said, very quietly, “If you could, that’d...that’d be great. Gracias chico. Seriously.”

You were happy. Leo and Anita were ever so slowly opening up to Bucky. You were proud of this moment. After a few minutes of chatting, your alarm went off to alert you for work.

“Bien, chicos. I got to go,” you stood up and called for Missy.

“I can take ya,” you heard the Bucky jingle keys out of her pocket.

“You don’t have to,” you waved him off.

“Doll, I know that,” he kissed your forehead, “But I wanna.”

You blushed warmly, “B-b-OK,” you squeaked. You always got nervous when Bucky flirted with you in front of your friends because they would never let you hear the end of it later and not in a good way. But again: baby steps, “You got a car or the bike?”

“The bike. You’ll be alright without her?”

Oh queue, Missy bumped into your leg and licked your hand, “Si, I can take my cane. Lo siento, Missy. You’re staying behind.”

 

Once you got to the Crisis center, Bucky felt the need to escort you inside. Okay, he’d been doing it for about a month now. Something about the robberies really shook him up but he always tried to make it look like he’s being a gentleman.

“Bucky, I can find my way through the building.”

Bucky guided you with a hand on the small of your back, “How can I rest not knowing you made it to your office safely? Plus, Susan always gives out dum-dums at the front desk.”

You rolled your eyes, “Nothing stands between you and sweets.”

“You know me, doll.”

When you got to the front desk, you were heard a startled Susun, “Maria, what are you doing here?”

You raised an eyebrow, “I work here?” You didn’t mean to have sass, you were just confused.

“Didn’t you get the….oh, god. You wouldn’t have gotten an email,” Susan hissed, “Crap, have you gotten a call?”

You cocked your head, “¿Por qué? What is going on?”

“I...uh, god. I don’t know if I’m the right person to tell you. Let me get Janis.”

You frowned. What was so bad that Susan needed HR? It couldn’t be that-

“Maria,” you heard Janis walk up, “How are you doing?” And this is…”

“My boyfriend” you answered in the confusion, “Que...what-what’s going on?”

There was a sigh, “The state came in today. They told us our employees have to be certified psychologists or we will lose our funding. We have till Labor day to make arrangements….”

Your eyes widened, “By an email...you mean to let me go, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, Maria.”

You took in a deep breath and smile, “No, no. Estoy bien. I-I resign.”

But you weren’t. You really weren’t. Everything was just….shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy cansado de todo-= I am not tired all the-  
> Estoy bien= I'm fine  
> De Verdad?= really?  
> ¿Por qué?= why?


	24. ...I'm not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes Maria home and the two argue about if this is a good or bad thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, super short chapter but some of these may be short it yall wants this weekly. I will try to start earlier this week.
> 
> On the other hand, I have gone through my notes and if my distribution works with my time management, we will have 18 more chapters. I have a bad habit of not finishing my longer writing projects but since I planned this one out, I'm optimistic. That's why I'm determined to update weekly, even if it's not much. Truth be told, I may need some encouragement on the way especial in slower chapters. I don't want to rush. I owe yall sweet Fluff moments with Bucky and Maria before getting to the inevitable meat of this Romeo/Juliet story.
> 
> (Translation is in endnotes)

You walked in silence back to Bucky’s bike. You didn’t feel like talking. On the one hand, you were embarrassed that Bucky had just witnessed your resignation. On the other hand, you were glad you didn’t have to ride the train home without Missy. You didn’t want to be alone right now but you didn’t want to talk. Bucky’s company was bittersweet.

“‘M sorry,” Bucky broke the silence after he finally stopped the bike at presumingly your apartment complex. You didn’t answer him right away, only taking off your helmet and extending your cane, “Maybe...maybe this is a good thing.”

You attempted to give him a look, “How’s that?”

“You’ve been workin’ too hard,” Bucky answered like he was stating the obvious, “You don’t need to work so much.”

You only nodded. Your brain was spirling like a hamster on its wheel. You needed to start applying for positions. That required Leo’s help with the computer. You needed to update your resume since you hadn’t needed to find work since graduating from college. What could you apply to at night? Options were limited. You could work at a warehouse but you didn’t know if they did part-time. At most, full times shifts run from 11 pm to 6 am and that wouldn’t work with your school schedule. Security was out of the question. You could try restaurants but most closed early and you weren’t sure McDonald's would actually install accommodations for you but why not try.

“Hey,” Bucky stopped you climbing the stairs with a hand on your shoulder, “Don’t overthink it. I know that look. You just need to relax. If you need a little help with cash, I can help out.”

You sighed, “No, Bucky. This is my family. I need to be the one to support them.”

“Says who?” Bucky sound exacerbated, “They don’t even talk to you anymore. Why do you still help them?”

You shook your head and continued up the stairs, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Actually I do,” Bucky stopped you again, “I had to take care of Steve when he was younger. Poor little punk was always too sick to work. Thing is: Steve  _ talked  _ to me. He helped out the best that he could. How are they helping you? They're just leeches.”

You whipped around, “Don’t you  _ dare _ say that about my family! ¡No sabes de qué estoy hablando!”

Bucky was quiet. He must’ve been shocked because you never raised your voice. You stomped away and whipped out your keys.

“Wait, Maria!” You heard footsteps, “Look, ‘m sorry I said that about your family. I was out of line.”

You ignored him and yanked the door open. You slammed in behind you and just broke down. All the stress about finances finially caught up with you. You didn’t know what to do. You heard knocking and a muffled voice through the wood, “Maria! Open the door. Please!”

You just kept crying, “Go away, Bucky!”

“‘M not gonna leave ya when I know you’re hurt.”

Missy bumped into your knees as you slid down the door. She let out a whine. You reached forward and closed your arms around soft fur. You continued to cry in the dog’s neck.

 

You felt so alone.

 

“Maria. You’re not alone!”

 

You need to figure this out on your own.

 

“Ya don’t need to do this alone.”

 

What are you going you do?

 

“We can figure this out together. Or if not with me, then with Leo or Anita.”

 

You sat there until tears dried stains on your face and Missy’s fur. You just realized your roommates weren't home. It hadn’t occurred to you before the breakdown. You didn’t know if Bucky was still there. You knocked on your side of the door to see. You were answered with a knock back. You opened the door and was meant with strong arms and the smell of gunpowder and spice. You fell apart in those arms, “Lo sient-”

“Shh,” Bucky kissed your forehead, “There’s nothin’ to be sorry for. ‘M the one who should be.” He held you like that in the doorway till you let out a shiver from a chilly breeze. He walked you backward with Missy in tail towards the couch, “Do you wanna talk…” 

You shook your head, “Not tonight.”

“‘Kay,” Bucky picked you up bridal style and carries you to your room. You were too tired to complain right then and didn't remember him tucking you in and kissing you softly before departing, locking your front door behind him as he went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No sabes de qué estoy hablando!= You don't know what you're talking about!


	25. Desperate times and Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is approached by a man at a bar and offers her a sketchy job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Don't get mad at me! I know this isn't what yall want but Maria is based a lot on my friend and something like this actually happened to her. I know, creepy! No shame, folks.
> 
> Also, Yay! I've reached 50,00 words. If you know me, that's a lot.
> 
> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> (Translation in end notes)

You were exhausted but also restless. It felt like an hour after Bucky left that you were still tossing and turning till you said “Al diablo est,” and tossed your comforter off. Your shoes were still on so you didn’t have to worry about scrounging around the floor. You whistled to Missy. You heard her nails clink on the wood till she bumped into your knee. Attaching the leash, you grabbed your wallet and strolled out into the night.

You didn’t know where you were going but your mental map was pretty good so you wondered around the barrio. You listened to the traffic and the steps of the occasional passerby. After a while, you were wishing that you had grabbed a sweater from the chill. You paused in front of some sort of club that had a bass blaring and lights so bright you could make out patches of neon purple and green that hurt your eyes. It seemed like something you’d usually avoid but you had the sudden need to get a quick buzz and your usual bar was on the other side of the Heights.

You paid the bouncer and made your way to the bar led by Missy. You ordered tequila and welcomed the burn down your throat. Even with your senses numbed, you couldn’t ignore the obnoxious music.  

You couldn’t ignore it further when you felt a hand brushed against your ass from your stool. You whipped around and smacked the perv in the face.

“Ow!” you made contact, “You bitch!”

You gaped, “ _ I’m  _ a bitch?!” you couldn’t care that you couldn’t see the man, you still got up into his space. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder pushing you gently, “Alright, alright, let’s take it easy you two or I’ll have to kick you two out.”

“He touched me!” 

“Bitch, aren’t you an employee? You’re getting paid. Stop complaining!”

“Perdóneme?!” you gaped, fisted clench.

“Sir, I’d ask you to step away. This woman is not an employee of mine and I’d wish you not to treat my actual employees as such,” the man patted your back, “Now, Miss, let me buy you a drink as an apology.”

You stepped back, “Oh, no. No, that’s not necessary.”

“I insist,” the man had an accent that you couldn’t place- maybe German or some European. He led you back to your stool, “Nick, give this lady a margarita on the house.”

Missy started growling. You bopped her on her wet nose, “Shh.”

“Now, now, pooch. I won’t hurt your mama,” the man chuckled, “I am to presume she is a seeing-eye dog. I don’t usually allow pets in this establishment.”

You frowned, defensive, “Si, what of it?”

“Oh, please don’t think I'm prejudiced. No, No, No, No. Some of my employees are disabled. My bartender, Nick is an amputee. He lost both of his legs in an accident in Iraq. One of my waitresses, Jessie, has autism. She’s such a sweetheart.”

You heard a glass clink to the stone bar. You played around with the straw, not taking a sip. You still put a hand over the lid. The last thing you needed to be is roofied by this guy.

“You don’t trust me? It’s not drugged, I assure you.”

You snorted, “I don’t even know your name.”

“My apologies, I am known simply as Franz,” the man answered sincerely, “I don’t see the need for proper formalities in the Club  Leiste.”

“Club...que?”

The man coughed, “It’s not important. It seemed like you have bigger fish to fry, kid. I saw you downing shots like an alcoholic businessman. What seemed to be the problem?”

You finally took a small sip of your dink. It tasted like strawberries, “Does it matter?”

“To me it does,” you heard the clink of ice, “I don’t like seeing my clients unhappy. Let’s hear it, dearie. I was a bartender for fifteen years. I’ve heard it all.”

You didn’t know if it was the alcohol but you ended up spilling your life story to this stranger, well at least the events of the last few weeks. Franz was a good listener and made you feel relax but then again it could be the alcohol.

“I see,” Franz sighed, “You lost your job and are worried about supporting your family.”

“Si” you drank more of your drink, “I...I just don’t know what to do. No one wants to hire a blind immigrant.”

“Are you legal?”

You glared, “Si?”

“And you said you have a BA?”

“Si?”

Franz patted your shoulder, “Then you should have no problem, my dear.” You tried to eye him and it seemed to have the desired effect, “I’m serious. In fact, it’s your interested, I have applications available here since college students are going back to school”

“¿De Verdad?” your eyes widened. Was it really that easy?

“...I’m sorry, I have to admit my Spanish is very rough.”

You blushed, “I-I was just asked if you were being honest.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Franz chuckled, “Of course, I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable. Some of the work is performance.”

Now it was your turn to laugh, “Por favor, I was a flamenco dancer for most of my youth and…” then it hit you, “Espere. Why do I need to perform at a...bar…”

Then it hit you. 

You pushed your drink away, anger boiling, “Señor, you should know I’m not that kind of woman. I am honestly quite offended that you would even consider me to be..to be some slutty stripper because you think I’m desperate!”

Franz did not seem phased, “Please, miss…

“Sanchez.”

Well, Ms. Sanchez, I didn’t mean to offend you. I don’t even consider my employees as strippers. Such a cheap title. I like the think of them as exotic dancers."

You huffed, “What’s the difference?”

“The difference is I give more my employees dignity. I don’t allow customers like that fellow tonight. A lot of my employees are college students or those right out of college who are having trouble with rent money. No one would look down at you for having this job. My employee’s safety and comfort is the first priority.”

You picked up Missy’s leash, “No Gracias.”

“Too bad. I’d say a bad nights day is no less than three hundred bucks.”

You paused.

Franz continued, “And it’s not uncommon that on a good night, you’d leave with a couple thousand.”

A couple thousand? That’s more than you made at the Crisis center in a month. Maybe- No. No, you had more endnotes than to do this job. Yeah, you could find another job. You started to walk away.

“At least take my card.”

You turned and stared blankly, “I can’t read.”

“Then have a friend read it,” you jumped when he took your hand and placed a small index card in your palm, “If you want, I can get you in contact with one of my dancers too. Anything to reassure you I mean no warm to your dignity.

You took the card and put it into your pocket and left. You told yourself you would never use it.

  
  


You couldn’t stop thinking about the card as each place you applied for was answered with silence or a negative response. Bucky was helping you mostly even though he seemed reluctant saying one job was enough. Even still, he offered to talk to Fury about something. The response was expected.

“Vamos, Bucky,” you rubbed your temple, “I can’t be that bad.”

Bucky groaned, “‘M not gonna repeat word for word because...ya know. He’s...an old guy with a stick up his ass….so….and…”

You rolled your eyes, “Spill.”

“Fine,” he sighed pausing to take a sip of his coffee, “He says you don’t meet the criteria for anything.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Criteria?”

“Maria, if you ain’t a super soldier, mutant, or super spy, ya gotta be a Marine SEAL or a MIT graduate to even be considered to be a fuckin’ janoritor. It’s really ridiculous. Plus, you wouldn't want Fury as your boss.”

“I thought Tony and Steve were in charge,” you frowned.

“Fuckin’ bureaucracy,” Bucky hissed.

You flopped on the couch and screamed in a pillow, “I’ll never get a job,” you muffled into the pillow.

Bucky patted your knee before moving his hands down to your ankles and heels of your feet, massaging the tense tissue. You let out a moan and you heard Bucky chuckle, “Mmh, Shuddup.”

“Shh, just relax, doll. Ya still got the interview tomorrow for that warehouse. Don’t say that yet.”

You threw the pillow of him and whined, “I’m not stressed!”

You jumped when Bucky poked your forehead, “Calm yourself, dear, or you’ll get wrinkles.”

You snorted, “¡Caray! How rude, you...you stupid head!”

That just made Bucky laugh, “Really? Is that the best you can do?”

Your face warmed up, “Shut up!”

  
  


The next day, you attended the interview for the warehouse and thought it was going well before the inevitable, “I’m sorry, Ms. Sanchez. I’m afraid you're not the right fit for this position. Thank you for applying. We'll keep your resume on file and contact you if something more suitable becomes available.”

You had heard this script four times over the last month and you knew it word for word. You forced a smile, “Gra-Thank you for your time, Ma’am.”

You took Missy and headed out shoving your hand into your pocket when you were startled to find the business card was still there. You’d figure that it had been ruined in the wash by now but the fancy glossy paper and still firm. 

After a month, you were finally desperate. Anita had told you that your parents paying for the little one’s schools supplies. You needed cash fast. If Franz was right, one shift could pay for school supplies and groceries for a week. You didn’t want to but-

Your phone rang. You answered it with a shaky, “H-Hola?”

“Hey, sweetheart! How’d your interview go?”

You blew a loose curl out of your face, “Same old response. They didn’t want me.”

“Oh, baby,” Bucky cooed, “‘M sorry. I want me to come over tonight?”

“No…” you fiddled with the card in your hand, “I’m going to try this one place first.”

“Another job?”

“Si.”

Bucky sighed, “Don’t stress yourself out, doll.”

“I won’t,” you answering automatically.

 

When you got home, you asked Anita to read you the card.  You could hear the frown in her voice, “What’s this for?”

“Janitorial job,” you lied. 

“Lo que sea” Anita seemed disinterested as she read out the numbers and you typed them into your phone.

When it started ringing, you raced to your room and was answered by a German accent, “Hello?”

“Is this Señor Franz?” you sounded nervous to yourself, “I was interested in a job."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al diablo est= Screw this  
> Perdóneme ?!= Excuse me?!  
> ¿De Verdad?= really?  
> Espere= Wait  
> Caray= wow  
> Lo que sea= Whatever


	26. I'll make it up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria starts work at Club Leiste. Doesn't take long for someone to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> I know it's been soooo long. I just needed a break from everything. I went on a trip to see my family up north and it was great!
> 
> Song for this chapter really was meant for the last chapter but it is one of the inspirations for the chapter:
> 
> ["Breathe"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSQFjtszBYg)

You hate yourself for going through with this. You had told yourself you wouldn’t….so why the hell did you? Was it really about helping your family? You’d like to think so but you weren’t the nicest person in the world regardless of what Anita said. 

“Oye, kid” knocked a woman with a very Bronx accent. You were used to the Bronx accent, living so close but it didn’t have the sweet drawl of Bucky’s old fashioned Brooklyn accent. Especially since this wasn’t a friendly chat. The women, Debra was all business and quick remarks, “Ya betta gotch your uniform on in five minutes. You hear me, kid. We're almost open.”

You struggled to shimmy into your one piece latex outfit with its many holes. You had felt through the outfits your size and picked the most modest one to attempt to cover your scars. The problem was you couldn’t figure out how to put it on, “Ehh...lo sento, Debra…”

You heard the women scoff and slam open the door, “Hold still, kid,” then she started to ramble as she helped with the straps, not caring at all you were as naked as the day you were born, “Honestly, I don’t know was Franz was thinkin’. Hiring’ any chick who struts in here. Not offense, kid. I mean, you ain’t bad at the pole but I mean, did ya see Candy the other day? ‘Course ya didn’t, you can’t see. Can’t believe I forgot. Anyways, Candy’s been here six months and can’t get her skinny skank ass up the pole. I mean, you got twenty pounds on her. Not that your fat, more like she’s anorexic. Anyways, so she can’t shimmy up the damn pole so she sticks to laps. The Bitch! She stole one of the regulars the other day. Can you believe that?!”

You just nodded as you squirmed to get comfortable.

“And ya know she’s always givin’ private shows and using the back room. The back room?! I don’t just mean like anyone in particular. She don’t got no taste. I mean I do private shows but never the back room, mostly ‘cause I got myself a man.”

The back room was an old storage closet that some of the employees used for sex. You knew the back room was not really something Franz authorized but some of his employees would sneak back there when Franz went on wandering around the bar,“...Uh huh.”

You’ve got to know Debra about two weeks now from training and got a sense of the women. You imagine her looking like what you’ve heard Dolly Parton looked like if she was from the North- with big hair and full red lips.

You finally pulled the straps on your shoulders with a huff, “There. Gotcha makeup on?” you shook your head, “Dammit! Well, you’re a rookie so you’ll be wearing’ a mask that’ll cover your eyes so that cuts it down. Here, borrow my lipstick.”

You raised an eyebrow, “A mask? What is this? A BSD...T?”

“BDSM?” Debra chuckled, “Wow, you’re vanilla. Nah, Franz just wants to keep the identities of rookies a secret in case someone gets cold feet one day and wants to quit.”

You pulled on your heels, definitely higher than you're used to. You wobbled for the first few steps before standing straight. The height was weird for you but you spent two weeks practicing. Debra applied your lipstick and ties a Mardi gra mask around your head. You felt it and it was crusted with a glitter of an unknown color.

“C’mon, girly,” Debra pulled your hands, “Shift’s started. You just stay at the back of the stage  against the wall so you won’t fall off. Tips for dancing will be split at the end of the night so don’t worry about someone slippin' cash into your straps.  If you get private rooms, ya get it all. Also, if someone tries to touch you, you tell Tammy. You understand? You understand me? Tammy’ll be next to you. If ya can’t find her, you yell. Ya hear me? Franz has a no touch rule,” Debra patted your cheek sensing your tension that was roaring blood through your ears, “Ya ain’t gonna get hurt. You can slug anyone who gets handsy.” 

That got a weak laugh out of you.

“Alright, kid! Other girls are waitin’,” she pulled you forward and you almost tripped.

“Espere! My cane-”

“I put it against the wall for you if need it,” she pulled you out of the back into the cool air and blazing volume of music, “Figured, I’d show you the first time! Over here!” You barely heard her over the music but at least it wasn’t that crowded yet, “Face this way,” she motioned your body, “It’s Friday so it’ll be busy.” 

Debra pulled you over to a pole before wishing you luck. You took in a gulp of air before wrapping a trembling hand on the pole and start swaying to the music

 

The shift was a blur, to be honest. At first, it wasn’t that bad, as you could pretend that you were alone dancing in your apartment. After a few hours, however, if you did a dip or something, you could hear a whistle or hoot threw the music. Sometimes you could hear comments but they were really muffled out. Also, you were too focused on the burn of your muscles and pinching of your toes.

Debra must have seen you wobbling as she helped you find your cane and sit down after the shift, “Not bad for your first night,” she laughed, “Wanna drink with me and the girls?”

You shook your head. You already had a headache. It must’ve been two in the morning by now, “No gracias. I should get back.”

“Want me to call an uber? You don’t look that good, girly.”

You chuckled, “Actually, that’d be great. I don’t think I can get walk tonight.”

“Yeah. You’ll get used to it.”

 

When you got home, you were greeted by Missy’s wet nose. You must have woken her up. You toed off your comfy sneakers to tiptoe to your bedroom, avoiding the squeaky boards. As soon as you felt your bed, you flopped on top of it without a shower or even pulling off your bra. You’d regret that in the morning.

 

You woke up with a start to the sound of your phone ringing. You groaned and fumbled in the pocket of your sweatshirt you slept in. You forgot to charge it but it still had enough battery to wake you up at...what the heck was the time?!

You flipped the cell open and mumbled flatly, “Que?”

“Maria? Hey doll….” it was Bucky.

You tried to lighten your voice just a little. Bucky wouldn’t call out of the blue for no reason, “Oh, Hola...que paso?

“What? No. No. I just…” you heard him sigh and his voice got soft, “Just wanted to make sure you made it back to work safe. You didn’t tell me when you got off but I left my ringer on incase you called…”

“Coño,” you hissed. You forgot you promised to call Bucky after your shift. He must’ve been freaking out, “Lo siento, Bucky! I totally forgot. I didn’t get in time after two and was so tired. I just... Lo siento!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he cooed, “I just wanted to make sure you got back safe. Why were you out so late?”

“Janitor job,” you answered a little too quickly, “I have to clean offices after everyone leaves. Some of these guys don’t leave till late.”

Bucky hummed, “And here ‘m told no one will stay later than five.”

You forced a laugh, “Except the Scrooges and workaholics in the world.”

Bucky didn’t seem completely convinced, “Where is this place again?”

You told him and you could here the frown in his voice, “I didn’t know there was an office building there.”

“S-Si,” you piped up, “It’s just a little hidden. Hard to find.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky answered flatly, “Why don’t I pick you from work tomorrow? Don’t won’t my girl walkin' in that part of town at that time of night.”

Your first instinct was to scream no but you instead huffed, proclaiming, “I can take care of myself. I’m not just a poor little blind girl.”

Instead of getting him to back off, you heard a dark chuckled through the speaker, “First off: I never said you couldn’t. Second, you won’t be able to pull that one over me. Remember, I live with Steve.”

Crap.

“En serio Bucky, you don’t have to,” you bit your lip as you come up with a fib, “Leo takes me.”

“Since when did Leo have a car?”

“He shares one with his amigos,” which wasn’t a lie. You heard your neighbor mutter something about Leo’s work van whenever it took their spot. 

“Maria,” his voice suddenly became serious, “I spent years as an assassin. I’ve been trained in interrogation. I know when someone’s lyin’ to me,” he voice got soft but firm, “ And you. Sweetheart. You’re a shitty lier.”

Double crap.

  
“Bucky…” the trust was stuck like a knot in your throat at hearing his voice so stony and cold.

Bucky’s voice immediate melting back into sincerity, “Maria, if you are any trouble, I can getcha out of it-”

“Está bien!” you stopped him with your voice cracking, “Por favor, just drop it. I’m not in any trouble.”

After a few more minutes, you hung up.

 

****

Bucky’s frown lines deepened. Something wasn’t right. He knew he should push more but looking at the clock and seeing 5:30 on it, it would be best to let you sleep. Instead of calling you back, Bucky rolled out of his bed and got ready for his morning run with Steve and Sam.

 

****

“I may not live to see our glory! But I've seen wonders great and small. 'Cause if the tomcat can get married, There's hope for our ass, after all!”

Leo and Roberto sang with an arm around each other while José acted as if he didn’t know them, “Chicos, basta.”

“Raise a glass to freedom!” 

Roberto dragged José into the huddle with a “Hey!”

“Something you with never see again! No matter what she tells you,”

Leo messed up the shorter man’s gelled hair style who puttered, "You hang around Maria too much."

“Let’s have another ‘round tonight!”

Julio chuckled, “Chicos, I think you two have had enough.”

“Nooooo!” Leo whined.

“That’s not fair,” Roberto fussed, “It’s a bachelor party. We’re supposed to get shit faced.”

“You two are already shit faced,” José struggled out of the huddle.

“Vamos chico!” Leo pouted, “We haven’t even been to a strip club yet. Can’t we, por favor? Just for a little bit?

“ Está bien but only one.”

After José‘s girlfriend gave birth to their little baby girl a few months ago, the two were finally getting hitched. Leo was getting a little tearing eye but that might be from the alcohol. That night was José’s bachelor party. It must have been one in the morning by the time the gang made it to the stripper bar called Club Leiste ran by some old European fart right outside of town.

 

“Salud!”

The men cheered before downing their beer. Not that piss poor American crap like at the last couple of bars, Leo noticed. It was richer tasting not that Leo had that fine of a pallet being a cheap piece of shit. However, this was a nice change of pace. The European guy had good taste.

The music was blasting as the gange hooted and jeered at the dancers. They were having a blast until Roberto tried to yank a girl’s bra down, “Vamos toots, give us a show!

She looked like she was about to slap him before Leo got between her and handed her a twenty, “Lo siento señorita. He is very drunk. Here, for your troubles.”

She didn’t look happy but she took the bill and left. Leo hit Roberto over the head, “Idiota, wanna get us thrown out?”

Roberto’s whole face was red down to his neck but not from embarrassment, “She had nice boobs.”

Leo pointed at him. Sure, he was drunk but he knew better, “No. Touch.”

It didn’t take them long for tension to drain and to have fun again. The group ended up buying José a private dance to the man’s embarrassment. 

“Chicos, you- you didn’t have to-” blushed the shy bachelor.

Leo rolled his eyes, “Vamos lover boy! Enjoy your last night of freedom.”

“But-”

Leo gave him a shove before José stumbled into the dark curtained room. Leo and Roberto had a laugh about the whole affair. 

 

It was near closing when he noticed.

 

As Julio, Roberto, him, and the rest of the gang waited for José’s private show end, Leo looked around at the dancers for the first time. They ranged with different colors, size, and shapes which wasn’t what Leo thought he’d get out of a strip club based on Playboy magazines he’d steal when he was a teenager. Most were wearing glittsy bikinis and g strings and six-inch pumps. 

There was one in the back he kept glancing at. Leo had never been into big breasts and asses. This one girl did have curves but she was a tiny little thing even in the shoes. She was wearing a blue mask and blue one piece with more holes than fabric over dark skin. Her curly hair was flying around as she twisted on the steel pole. Leo didn’t whistle or anything because she reminded him of you and that didn’t seem right.

Roberto must have caught him staring, “Chico, want me to get you a private dance with that sweet thing?”

Leo cringed away, “Dude, no.”

“Que?” Roberto smirked. “But doesn’t she look like Maria? If you can’t get with the real one why not settle for the next best thing?”

Leo glared at him, “Because I’m not as desperate as you.”

Considering how drunk Roberto was, it was surprising that he just laughed, “Me?! Desperate?! I just fucked two days ago.”

“Si, you called me at two in the fucking morning,” Leo said flatly.

Roberto grinned, “Oh man, what was her name? Lexie? Lizzy…”

“Lucy.”

“Si!” Roberto raised his bear bottle, “Thank God for Lucy and her tits!”

Leo rolled his eyes, “You have absolutely no standards.”

“Oye, at least I’m not making sad puppy dog eyes as your crushes look alike. Say, doesn’t Marie have a scar like that?”

Leo’s brows furrowed, “Que?”

“On her chest,” Roberto lazy drew that area around his own chest, “I thought I saw that on her once when we went swimming as kids.”

“....Si,” Leo slowing looked at the girl again. When she came into the light, he saw light stripes of skin on her dark torso that was shown through the one piece. Leo would know those scars anyways. You never showed that scars anymore but he remembered you lying in the hospital bed with your right side crimson read through the bandages.

No one else could have those scars…

 

Leo excused himself home and ran up the fire escape to your room. He knocked on your window furiously, “Maria! Maria, it’s Leo! Open up!” 

It couldn’t have been you. You were supposed to work as a janitor. You don’t lie.

“Maria? Maria!”

You didn’t answer.

“¡Maldita sea!” He climbed down and ran through the normal way and was greeted by Missy growling in the dark, “Missy, shh! It’s just me.”

The golden retriever stopped and pawed over to sniff his hand before being satisfied. If Missy’s here, you might be. Relief came and went as soon as Leo found your bedroom empty. Fuck! 

Leo started to pace in the living room. 

Was that you at the  Club Leiste ? Why were you at a stripper club?  _ How  _ were you at a stripper club? You were Maria- literally named after the Virgin Mary, emphasis on the  _ virgin.  _ Just….Just….WHAT THE FUCK?!

 

Leo took some painkillers and waited. The door creaked open around three and you poked your head it. Anger still boiled in Leo’s chest as he leaned on the couch in the dark. He saw you tip toe across the room before Leo spoke, “So, what are you doing up this late, lil’ Maruka?”

You jumped at the unexpected voice. Your brown eyes widened and your head jerked around like a hawk, looking for the noise, “L-Leo?”

“Si,” Leo folded your armed, “Care to tell me why you work at Club Leiste?” 

Your eyes were gaunt like an owl, “I-I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Mierda. I saw you!” Leo’s anger burst, “I saw your scars plain as day!”

“Shh!” you scowled, “Do you want to wake Anita up? She’ll be angry at both of us,” then your face softened in the moonlight, “I...I can’t let her know. No one was suppose to find out.”

Anger dissipated to sorrow. Leo hung his head forward, looking distressed.  The truth hurt and tears stung Leo’s eyes, “¿Por qué?”

“I needed to money,” you said like that was good enough for a reason, “No one wants to hire someone like me.”

“Maria,” Leo’s voice crack, “I could have helped. We could have found something! You didn’t need to degrade yourself like this.”

You scratched your elbow, “It’s not that bad.”

Leo just stared, “Maria, you're not telling me everything and I know this is eating you up inside. You’re the most modest person I know.”

You looked down, “Well, maybe you don’t know me that well…”

“Maria.”

You were crying and he was on the verge of tears, “No, no, Maria. Stop it, if you’re going to cry, I’m going to cry, and that’s going to be embarrassing for both of us.”

You let out a half hearted chuckled. Leo got up and gave you a hug. You hug back tighter, clinging for dear life. Under away other circumstances, this would be nice but not now.

“Don’t tell anyone. Por favor.”

“I won’t,” Leo pulled you closer, “But I won’t stand back and let you do this. I'll make it up to you. I’ll come up with the money.”

You sounded so defeated, “How?”

“Oh, I have my ways."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que paso?= did something happen?  
> Coño= fuck  
> En serio= seriously  
> basta= stop it  
> Salud!= cheers!  
> Maldita sea= dammit  
> Mierda= bullshit  
> Por qué?= why?


	27. You've gone soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury asked Bucky for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is just a short exposition chapter but that's what I scheduled for this week. Don't worry, the next few weeks will be fluff. This chapter ends with another drawing from chapter 23- speaking for! Fuck male anatomy! Why yall got to be all masculine and angular and blocky. I just can't draw masculinity. I'm trying! I spent a whole semester drawing males and I'm still shit!  
> (cough) excuse my rant. If any of my readers are guys, I'm sorry.
> 
> Song for this week I like to call the Trump song because it's called
> 
> [Why Do We Build The Wall?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wl5-v_vGVE) even though it has no connection. I just listened to this while writing.
> 
> No translation this week so no endnotes

***

Fury just such stared at them for several minutes. None of the team looked down like Fury wanted. Bucky and Steve knew better from basics, Natasha knew Fury too long to be intimidated, and Tony was too thick-headed to know better.

“So,” Fury pressed his fingertips together, “Anyone care to tell me how this small town gang managed to kidnap not one, but  _ two _ government officials of New York?”

Bucky just stared into that dark eye. An intern walked into the room not sensing the tone, “Sir-”

“Shut up,” Fury didn’t even look at the teen who backed away slowly before scurrying away. Fury’s attention was back on them, “Do you understand what this does to our reputation? The press is going to eat this up. Ross is going to come down on this team with everything he’s got. You want to go back to the days of Ultron?! The public hated you. The government hated you-”

“We get it. Everyone hates us,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Instead of lecturing us like children, Nick, why don’t we start looking at the footage from my drones.”

“My people have been looking at the footage every day but it’s not helpful without faces. Not even a 70% accuracy of the senators have been found. There are white vans but the license plates never match with the ones seen on the scene. I’m positive this one van is one we are looking for but it’s always in a lot registered up some old lady who doesn’t speak a lick of English.”

Tony frowned, “Did you bring her in?”

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, “Of course, I did. Didn’t have enough evidence to keep her for more than twenty-four hours.”

Steve folded his arms and twisted his face in concentration, “Are we even looking in the right area?”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to frown, “Whatcha mean?”

“I mean that how do we know that they don’t operate from a different area? They may be a neighborhood gang but isn’t obvious there teamed up with someone else. You don’t just see this number of Chitauri tech out of a” Steve coughed, “low-income neighbor whose lack the numbers and expenses of mass production.”

Steve was trying to be as PC as possible but Bucky still glared at him.

Fury sighed, “If that’s true, that means we have wider ground to search. Stark, can FRIDAY activate surveillance outside of Stark tech or do I need to start gathering a dozen warrants.”

Tony grimaced, “Sorry, boss. I’ve been under “global tech arrest” since my oops that was Ultron.”

Fury scowled. “By  _ who _ ?”

“Pepper, mostly…and the rest of the Avengers.”

“Well, I have veto power.”

Steve stepped forward, “But, sir-”

Fury shot him a glare before redirecting back to Tony, “How long will it take you?”

Tony didn’t look too happy as he took a sip of his coffee, “A week, maybe two. Depends on how many all-nighters I can take.”

“Get it done. But don’t take those drones away from that neighborhood. I don’t trust them. In fact, sent Hill in here. I want her to schedule agents to survey the residents, undercover.”

Tony sighed, “Yes, sir,” he gave Steve and Bucky a reluctant look before departing.

Fury addressed the room with the subtle nature only Fury could obtain, “The rest of you, motherfuckers, can get out of my sight. Especially, you, Rogers. I’m sick of your sad puppy dog face.”

Oh, and when Bucky meant subtle, he meant “Pulp fiction” style- weird note; was it just him or did Fury look like Winnfield? Steve blinked in confusion and Bucky gave him a look that said: “Sorry, buddy”. It was true. Steve tried to look mean and tough when in Cap mode but it never fooled Bucky.

As the team trickled out of Fury’s office, Bucky was stopped with a “Not you.”

Bucky gave Fury a look but obeyed, “Yes,  _ sir _ .” It probably sounded condescending but Bucky didn’t care. He really only answered to Steve. They’d had an understanding about that the moment Bucky joined the Avengers, “Stark informed me that you’ve been in  _ that  _ neighborhood with...a civilian. The woman you brought to his charity event a while back.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow, “So?”

“Can you guess where one of the suspected vans sometimes appeared at?”

Shit. 

Bucky didn’t let the distress show in his face and unlike Steve, he could do it. He was the Winter Soldier for Christ sake, “And?”

Fury gave him a look, “Do I need elaborate? Someone in that apartment complex is involved. Knowing that neighborhood, everyone knows each other. The girl must know what’s going on. If you could get her to-”

“No,” Bucky snapped, “She isn’t getting involved in this.”

Fury raised a hand, “Let me finished. She can come here on her terms. It can be off the record so her people don’t have to learn-”

“ _ Her  _ people?”

“You know what I mean,” Fury rolled his eye, “Let’s not bring race into this. I grew up during the Civil Rights movement, 40’s boy, so don’t you dare. This has to do with the fact that this neighborhood doesn’t want to cooperate. Your girl can change that,”

“No way. I ain't bringin' Maria into this. She could get hurt.”

Fury took a seat behind the desk and offered a seat to Bucky but he remained standing, “You know we have programs to protect her. I’m also certain a super soldier would be effective protection even without them,” Fury eye narrowed, “Unless, it’s from us who she needs to be protected from.”

“Maria’s not involved. She’s not good at hiding...things,” he remembered your conversation a few weeks ago.

Fury gave him an even stare, “You don’t sound so sure, soldier.”

“Fuck off,” Bucky spat, “I know she’s not in somethin' this big. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t. Maria’s...” Bucky’s anger dissipated to a softer expression as he thought of a way to put it to works, “Pure...Stubborn as hell but so innocent. She hates it when I smoke or even carry a gun on me. She gets upset about it. Afraid it’ll accidentally go off and hurt someone.”

Fury didn’t seem convinced, “How’d you know this isn’t all a hoax?”

Bucky thought of that night upstate and the tears in your angry eyes as you yelled at him.

_ Do you really think you can drop something like that and just walk away? Bucky, it’s going to take more than that to get rid of me. I may not know everything, but I know you’re not the monster the news makes you out to be. I still care about you, so don’t run away from me. _

“If it is, I can’t remember someone ever going through so much energy to trick me,” he didn’t mention the obvious fact that if you were messing with him, it'd break his heart more than HYDRA ever did to his head, “But I trust her. She’s not.”

Fury let out a humorously laugh, “That was your first mistake; you  _ trust.  _ I always thought that was something you and I had to common. I mean, Steve? Sure, I get, but you’ve known this Maria for less than a year and you just  _ give  _ her trust. I thought you were the merciless Winter Soldier; unfazed by emotion and human empathy.”

Bucky ground his teeth, “‘M not that anymore. Shouldn’t that be good? For missions? Now, I can care for my teammates.”

“Sure, just you can be cold and work well with teammates. This, however,” Fury gestures at Bucky, “This is more than compassion. This is  _ love. _ I see it in your eyes. The eye's a fool”

Bucky blinked. That was the second time someone had asked him if he loved you- well Fury wasn’t really asking- and he didn’t know how to respond, “Ya say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“A man in love can be a liability if the thing they love gets connected to work. Is your  _ friend  _ going to make you a liability to this mission?” Bucky didn’t answer fast enough as Fury leaned over from his seat, “You’re going soft on me, soldier?”

“No, sir.”

Fury leaned back in his seat and sighed, "You're a good soldier, Barnes. Don't throw that all out for a whim. You're dismissed."

 

 


	28. Surprise Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria takes a lunch break and is met with a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I was feeling loads better today and it's the start of spring break so I whipped this up. It's short and only fluff but I think you'll enjoy fluff after this extended absence...*cough*
> 
> Yeah, sorry about that. I've also got a whole bunch of stuff going on this semester if yall care to know. Good news is I got my first ever internship that I'm excited for! The bad news is I've had a lot of mental health issues and the volunteer group I'm in has a bunch of hazing this semester so I'm contemplating quitting. This week will be a self-care and self reflect week for me. 
> 
> On lines for this, my song recommendation is not an English one but it's soothing. In fact, I'm recommending the whole movie it's from as a peaceful coming of age flick my kid sister recommended. It's called "Wolf Children". She made my mom and I sit down and watch it. My mom, hating animation, said it's one of her favorites as she is a single mother.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ["Mother's Song" by Takagi Masakatsu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0wEJLXEdJc)
> 
>  
> 
>  For being patient with me, I decided to show you my first attempt at digital art (below). It's based on that shitty drawing I did of Leo, Anita, and Maria. If I got time, I'll get a full finished lined and colored version to you next week. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambles, Enjoy
> 
> (Translation is in endnotes)

****

As the bell rang, you could hear the bleachers creak at as your students stomped off them and the ruffle of bookbags and music binders.

“Don’t forget to look over “Pie Jesu” this weekend. I will be testing it by memory on Thursday,” you called out as they strolled out.

“Yes, Ms. Sanchez,” the class echoed.

“Ms. Sanchez, do you need any help today?”

You shook your head and closed your own music binder full of braille copies, “No need, Victoria, but thank you. Why don’t you go on and get lunch? I heard it’s pizza day.”

You heard her make a “Yes!” noise, “Have a good day, Ms. Sanchez”

You waved in her direction, “You too, Victoria.”

You really didn’t have much to do; just look over the music for your next class. It was your chamber choir and they were starting a new piece. You wanted to practice it a few times before rehearsal.

 

After a few run-throughs, you took Missy’s leash and head to the staff room for lunch with your granola bar. You didn’t eat much. You met with Julie like usual. She smelled like smoke.

“Oi, I thought you quit?”

Julie let out a huff, “And Jacob said he’d keep his job. Guess we’re both fucking liers.”

You grimaced, “Again?”

“Yeah. Motherfucker of a bro can’t hold one,” you heard her gulp down a drink, praying it’s not alcohol, “Don’t know why I let him crash on my couch.”

You bit your lip, “He’s family and you help family.”

“Mmhm,” she sighed, “Can choose your friends but not your family.”

“Si,” you bit your lip. True, you could be talking crap about your family too after they cut you off but it just didn’t seem right.

“Anyways, that ain’t important,” Julie muttered through a bite of food, “What is is Janet is giving me shit about Suzy Q’s grade on production.”

Your lip quirked, “Janet?”

“Yeah,” she swallowed, “Some soccer mom who thinks her kid deserves to go to Juilliard without practicing. I told her her kid got the grade because she doesn’t put the effort the other kids do and you know what she says?”

“Que?”

“She says she’s gonna sue my ass for discrimination? Can you believe it? This is gonna cost me a fortune in legal fees.”

You gawked, “No mi diga.”

“I know right! Ugh...at least Sigler is trying to get this lady to back down.”

Martha Sigler was your boss and while stern- and a little scary-she was always in the teacher's best interest. 

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Julie spoke through a smirk.

You heard Sigler’s business alto drall, “Ladies.”

“Hola señora,” you answered politely while Julie answered with an eloquent, “‘Sup. Yo, who’s dark and dangerous over there?”

You frowned then heard Missy’s tail thumping before the clicking of nail followed by a gruff, “Hey, pooch?”

You choked on your granola bar and started coughing.

“Mr. Barnes is only here for a minute. Honestly, Sanchez, I thought you knew our guest policy.”

“Don’t blame Maria, Ma’am. She didn’t know,” Bucky answered politely.

Sigler hummed, “I’ll make an exception today. Don’t expect me to be so lenient next time. You have fifteen minutes. Sanchez, would you finish your lunch in your classroom? Only staff can be back here. And, Austin, come to my office. I had to confiscate one of your students' trumpets during lunch A day that belongs to you.”

“Ugh, do I have to _now_?” Julie whined, “Can’t I just enjoy the view?”

You kicked her ankle under the table, flustered.

“What? He’s hot. Just cause you can’t see it don’t mean I have to miss out on some eye candy.”

You heard Bucky stifle a laugh and wished you could glare at him as your face beet red.

“No, Austin,” Sigler answered flatly.”

“Fine,” Julie huffed, “See you after 7th period, Maria.”

 

As Sigler and Julie's footsteps faded, you felt strong arms encircle you. You leaned into the warm touch and inhaled the gunpowder spice scent surrounding you. You were quiet for a minute before saying, “I thought you said Tuesday.”

“Got back early. Wanted to surprise my best girl.”

You couldn’t keep the smile off your face. Bucky had taken Clint’s mission to Argentina. He’d said he’d needed a break from a local assignment that Fury has been hounding his team on. Bucky didn’t tell you what it was, saying it was classified but you could tell sometime about it made him uncomfortable. Honestly, it made you nervous. Nothing scared Bucky Barnes- well, except crowded areas and the Snickers commercial with Will Dafoe that Leo showed him.

Your train of thought was broken by a thump on the table. You reached forward and felt a paper bag. There was a crackling noise of the paper and it was warm on the bottom, “¿Qué es esto?”

“Lunch,” and before you could retaliate, “No, this,” Bucky snatched the granola bar out of your other hand, “ain’t lunch. Passed by a nice sub place Steve recommended on the way here.”

You tilted your head, “Steve?”

“Yeah, had to bring him along. Ya know I can’t sweet talk everyone in this age with a mug like this. Steve screams more “help grandma cross the street” and less “shank grandma for Xanax”.”

He chuckled but you frowned at his self-aware self-abuse comment, “Don’t say that.”

“What? It worked. Gal up front couldn’t stop eye fuckin’ him. Probably, the only reason she even listened because of Steve."

You crossed your arms and tried to give him the look your parents used to give you as a kid when you said stuff like this about yourself but it must have come out as a pout. 

"Listen, sweetheart, your blunt friend is kinda in a minority. If you could see-"

You shot up and threw your arms about Bucky’s neck, “Buck, Shut up,” You spoke in English for his benefit. Bucky needed to hear you, “You’re beautiful, inside and out. You came by today just to make sure I'd eat when you could be resting. You're always so exhausted after missions but you're still here. Behind all your rough edges, your so kind and super sweet. I’m a blind girl and I _can_ see that. Why can’t you?”

He was silent for a moment, “Maria-”

You cut him off again by pulling his head down to meet your lips. He’d shaven since your last encounter. Your former beard was nothing more than a five o'clock shadow. You kind of missed the beard burn but it was his face. You’d never tell him how to look, especially now in a moment of insecurity.

It took Bucky a minute to relax into the kiss but soon his soft lips were moving with yours. You tasted stale coffee and cigarettes barely covered by mint but you liked it. It was familiar and all Bucky.

When you separated, you could hear a little of Bucky’s old confidences back in his voice, “Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but your boss only gave me so long to be here. I wanna make sure ya eat.  Shall we?”

You smiled, “Si," and with Missy's leash in one hand and Bucky's gloved hand in the other, you walked back to your office with your head high; ignoring any whispers of colleges and students that passed you by. Who cared what they thought? Really.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es esto?”= what's this?


	29. Te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets hurt on a mission and Leo needs to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm actually proud of this chapter. I spent all week on it. Yall may not be fully satisfied but this is only a mature rating. This was always my intent. You'll see what I mean. Also, if it's not obvious, there is a time skip between the first POV and the others. 
> 
> I'm excited to show you the finish the drawing of Leo, Maria, and Anita. I'm getting the hang of Paint SAI.
> 
> One more thing, I don't like what I've got in the main summary. If any of you want to wipe together something to replace it, that will be wonderful and I will give you credit in my next chapter. 
> 
> So the song this week is in honor of the Oscars last week because someone didn't pay attention (oops).Now that I think about it, it actually fits into this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> ["Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ)
> 
>  
> 
> (Translation is in end notes)

****

Leo raced into the house and slammed the door, throwing his Chitauri gun across the room. Missy yelped and scurried into your room. He went over and closed the door behind the dog a little louder than needed. It was three in the morning but he didn’t care. He’d fucked up. Leo stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the tequila from the top of the fridge. He popped off the top with his teeth and spit it out before he started to chug. The burn wasn’t even noticeable through the noise in his head.

It’s gonna be okay. It didn’t really happen…

It Did Not. It Did Not. It Did Not. It Did Not. It Did Not. It Did Not.

Leo slumped on the couch and replayed the event in his head.

Roberto and he had gone after one of Stark’s Damage Control truck. The plan was to get in and out using what Toomes called a Matter Phase Shifter that would make getting into walls easier. They’d driven side by side to the truck on the highway and gotten inside only to see guards inside. One of the guards had shot José in the leg and while one of his men tried to get José back in the van, the other guard was shouting their location into a phone. Leo panicked and aimed his alien tech gun at the two men and fired.

It was supposed to stun them. Toomes said it would stun them.

They burst into flames and collapsed in a heap of ash.

Fuck.

He just killed two people in cold blood. Sure, Leo and his crew had hurt people and kidnapped elected officials but never killed before. In fact, he still had the senators. He’d been moving them from place to place not knowing what the fuck to do. Leo had been running on panic in a tight corner when he’d done that. Leo had planned on setting them free until one of them manages to take off their blindfold and saw his face.

The situation was getting worse and worse. His team was underground and he wasn’t going to chance their lives for a bounty on the senators. Any deal with the cops would be a trap. José was supposed to watch the senators tonight underneath a church his uncle ran in the Bronx but that wouldn’t work. Everything was going downhill.

“Fuck,” he hissed as alcohol stung in a cut he'd got on his chin. Tears pricked at his eyes too and he frankly tried to wipe them away. Then out of anger he threw the empty bottle and it shattered.

Leo was met with a light in a doorway and Anita in a tank top and panties holding a base back bat.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing!?” she hissed.

Leo turned to her, looking broken with puffy eyes and bruised face, “No lo sé.”

Anita’s anger melted into concern, “Oi, ¿Estás bien?”

Leo shook his head, “No,” he felt like a little kid and he broke in half and cried, “I fucked up.”

Anita rushed forward and collected her brother in a hug. She whispered, “¿Que pasó?”

Leo didn’t answer until his cries became sniffles, “Is Maria here?”

“No.”

He told Anita and her face went pale, “Oh Dies, Leo.”

“I didn’t know,” Leo kept repeating, “I swear I didn’t know. I thought it...it-”

“Shh,” Anita crooned like to a child, “I believe you. You didn’t know.”

They sat there in the dark and silence for a long time before Anita said, “I think...I think you need to call it quits.”

Leo sniffled, “Que?”

“This job you’re doing with Toomes,” Anita gestured at the large gun in the corner, “It’s eating you up inside. I know you didn’t mean to kill but you’re still crossing a line. You’re hurting innocent people and that’s-that’s not you. You need to stop before you don’t know where the line is anymore.”

Leo stayed silent before saying, “You know I can’t.”

“But Leo-”

“It’s not just about just us anymore,” Leo interrupted her, “It’s about the whole barrio. We all depend on the team’s income.”

Anita gave him a quizzical look, “Leo.”

“Don’t you see? We’ll always be at a disadvantage so we have to take from those who have too much. There’s a European story like that. I think it’s Robin Hood.”

“But this isn’t a fairy tale,” Anita countered, “People are getting hurt.”

Leo glowered, “People were always getting hurt.”

Anita’s face didn’t betray anything but she got off the couch, “I’m going to clean this up. At least think about what I just said. Know your line.”

Leo did not answer her back.

 

****

“Check.”

Bucky watched in amusement as a bead of sweat fell down Tony’s forehead. His eyes moved in a blaze across the remaining black and white pieces before moving his king and hit the bell.

You moved your hands around the board before a devious smile pulled at your lips. You moved your queen three spaces and knocked over the king, “Checkmate.”

Steve looked a gasp. No one ever beat Tony. He leaned over and murmured to Bucky, “How did she-”

“Witchcraft,” Tony glared at you, “Only explanation.”

“Don’t matter if it’s witchcraft. She won. You lost,” Bucky stretched out his hand, “Pay up, you two.”

Steve sighed before taking out his wallet and passing over a twenty. Tony pouted for another thirty seconds before doing the same. You blushed, “You shouldn’t have a bet. That wasn’t fair.”

Bucky shrugged with a wolfish grin on his face, “I told them you were crazy good at chess but nope, no one believes the amnesiac.”

Tony slumped in the overly expensive couch and spat, “Fuck you, Barnes.”

“That’s not nice to say, Tony,” you lectured.

Bucky leaned back in his own seat next, throwing an arm around you, “Don’t mind him. He’s just sulking that you hurt his pride. Plus, he also bet with his liquor intake. Hand it over, Stark.”

Tony’s scowl deepened and he refused to move.

Steve have him a look of sympathy but murmured, “Tony.”

“Fine!”

Tony rummaged in a pocket and pulled out a key, throwing it at Bucky. He caught it mid-air with a smirk.

“What’s that?” you asked.

Bucky handed it over to you to feel, “Key to the liquor cabinet. Stark doesn’t let FRIDAY have access to it ‘cus his old AI used to lock him out of it when he got too drunk. Now, he can’t drink for a week,” And, just to be a dick, Bucky raised his beer bottle towards Tony and took a swig.

Tony slunk further in the seat, “Asshole.”

 

The night continued presently enough with a sober Tony. The four of you exchanged stories. You talked about your Veteran’s Day assembly performance last week. Bucky had known about it because you sheepishly asked if he wanted to be there but he had to decline. Stuffed in a crowded room of children...Bucky was better, but he didn’t want to tempt fate just yet.

While Bucky and Steve drank away, wasting Tony’s liquor supply, you made hot chocolate for both you and Tony to be polite. It was fitting for a cold November night. Of course, that didn’t stop Tony from making a “Winter is Coming” joke in a dramatic tone.

You looked confused, “Que? I don’t get it.”

Tony gasped, “You’ve never seen- I mean heard “Game of Thrones”?”

“What’s “Game of Thrones”?”

Bucky pointed a finger at Tony, “No. You will NOT be showing her that.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “C’mon, Robocop. Let the gal decide. After all, aren’t you the one who says don’t let titles and stereotypes define a person?” he nudged at Steve.

“Stevie's different,” Bucky interjected, “You thought he was pure and innocent like good ol’ Captain America propaganda said. But he ain’t. He’s a devious fucker.”

Steve’s smile grew and took a pull from his beer, “But?”

“But she ain’t a little shit like you, pal,” Bucky gave Steve a glare.

“Oi, I’m right here,” you frowned, “And I can decide for myself.”

“But-”

You took your cane and bopped Bucky lightly on the knee, “No seas un idiota. Leo decides stuff like that for me all the time. ¿Qué es? It can’t be that bad.”

Bucky scowled at Tony who was smirking in victory. He went on to describe the show to you with fanboy energy. For someone so in touched to the advanced, Tony had an odd love for the show. It’s gotta be the tits.

 

That night, you stayed in the compound. Bucky did share a bed with you but never pushed things. He respected your decision to not have sex yet but he’d woken up on a number of occasions with a boner against your back. He’d always made sure to wake up earlier than you to take care of it in a hot shower. Don’t blame him, he hadn’t gotten some in months.

After his moment in the shower, Bucky dried off his hair and shrugged into clean boxers- honestly, you’d never know if he’d walk out in a towel, but Bucky was a gentleman. As he dried his hair, Bucky checked his phone and say he got a text from Natasha.

 

 **[5:50 am] Natasha:** Meeting in thirty minutes. Deploy in two hours.

 

Bucky dropped the towel and frowned.

 

 **[6:01 am] Bucky** da fuck are ya talkin about?

 **[6:02 am] Bucky** what meeting?

 

 **[6:05 am] Natasha** Fury signed you up for recon in Russia.

 **[6:05 am] Natasha** Connected to Pennywise gang case. Same weapons.

 

Bucky didn’t like this one bit. He had disconnected himself from the Pennywise gang case because of you. They started calling it Pennywise after the clown mask the leader of the gang wore. The last thing he heard though, the gang had a kill count of twelve people. It wasn’t much but the way they died was disturbing. Plus the senators were still missing.

 

 **[6:07 am] Natasha** Someone sold them in HYDRA.

 

Of course, it was HYDRA. Fury was using that against him. He knew Bucky wouldn’t turn down a HYDRA case after his history with them.

 

 **[6:08 am] Natasha** Can’t say more.

 **[6:08 am] Natasha** You in?

 

Bucky looked over at your sleeping form. You were in a cocoon of soft blankets, fuzzy hair everywhere and snoring slightly. It was adorable. He didn’t want to wake you this early but Bucky didn’t seem to have a choice.

 

 **[6:10 am] Bucky** Im in

 

Bucky put his phone down and threw on professional attire for the meeting; black slacks and a button down. Bucky also went to his kitchen and got toast ready with grape jam since it was your favorite and thought he was a heathen for liking strawberry.

Only then did he go over to you and kissed you on the nose. It twitched like a bunny and you rolled over.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Time to wake up.”

You groaned and pulled the comforter over your head. Bucky smiled to himself before saying “I’ll give ya till three. One, two…”

Right then, he attacked you with tickled and you squealed in surprise, wriggling around like an eel. You sputtered incomprehensible Spanish at him till he relinquished his attack.

You glared at Bucky murmuring, “You’re such a jerk” then you had the audacity to climb back under the covers.

“No, ya don’t, lil’ missy,” Bucky yanked the blanket off you causing you to recoil into yourself. Buck took you, wrapped you up like a burrito and flung you over his shoulder.

“Oi!” you yelped, “Put me down right now!”

“Nope,” Bucky punctuated the P, “I warned you,” he stalked over to the kitchen and plopped burrito you down in a seat. You pouted and blew a raspberry.

“Don’t be like that, doll. I made breakfast.”

You wormed your arms out of the blanket and let it pull around your waist, till you shivered and threw it around your shoulders.

Bucky told you around the mission while you ate your toast. If you were scared, it didn’t show on your face. You must be used to him leaving by now but when he said he wouldn’t be back till December, that got a reaction out of you.”

“What is it, sugar?” Bucky asked after finishing his own toast. He didn’t have long before the meeting but he didn’t want to leave you with questions. Fuck Fury. Not his fault he waited for the last minute to notify him.

You bit your bottom lip and looked down, like you always be when your about to lie, “It’s nothing.”

Bucky gently lifted your chin and kissed the corner of your mouth. Your eyes were glossy, “What’s goin’ on in that pretty lil’ head of yours?”

You sighed and fiddled with the hem of the comforter, “It’s just...next week is Thanksgiving and…it’s nothing,” you reeled back, afraid to continue.

Bucky picked you up again, this time bridal style, to the couch and held you in his lap, “Tell me, sweetheart? Did you want to spend Thanksgiving together?”

You nodded, “Lo siento. I can’t have it with my family this year and Leo and Anita have to be with the family. I just…”

“Ya don’t what?” Bucky whispered.

“I just don’t want to be alone.”

Shit. He didn’t think of that before signing up for this mission, “Ah, Maria.”

You rubbed at your eye, “I’m not going to cry. I’m not. I’m not a baby. I’ll be fine...just come back safe.”

 

***

You didn’t hear from Bucky for the rest of November. That wasn’t uncommon, even with his burner he carries. You know what Bucky does is dangerous so you never take it to heart when you don’t hear from him. Actually, the main reason you aren’t freaking out is because of Steve.

Apparently, he didn’t go on the mission as it was only Bucky and Natasha. Steve had got in contact with you every few days. He would stop by once a week too for tea. Steve was even nice enough to invite you to the Avengers thanksgiving dinner. You respectively declined out of fear of being out of place without Bucky but Steve and Sam stopped by your apartment with leftovers. Those two boys were so sweet.

 

You finally got to see Bucky at the beginning of December but it was a bittersweet reunion.

You were working at Club Leiste. You just got on your break to get some water because those stage lights were hot when Debra tapped on your shoulder, “Hey, girl. This your phone? One of the waitresses said it’s been going off nonstop. Must be important.”

You felt the clunkiness of your phone and stepped in the back and to the bathroom, which was mostly quiet, to answer, “Hola?”

“Maria, hey, it’s Steve,” he sounded out of breath.

Your heart began to beat fast. Steve knows not to call you at this time because of your “janitorial job” so this concerned you, “¿Está todo bien? How’s Bucky?”

“Actually, that’s what I need to tell you about. He came back early but not in the best shape.”

You gulped but remembered your English, “What do you mean? What happened?”  

“I mean he’s been shot.”

Your breathing became sporadic and it felt like your veins were filled with ice. This was your nightmare. You didn’t hear the rest of what Steve had to say. You only remember numbly saying, “I’ll be there in half an hour,” before hanging up.

Your knees gave way and you collapse. Missy was always kept in the back and she came over, whining and licking at your face.

You couldn’t believe this could happen. Bucky was supposed to be invincible. Sure, you always worried when he went onto missions but deep down you thought he was a supersoldier and one of the best fighters alive. He couldn’t get hurt. That slight image of immortality that allowed you to sleep just enough without freaking out every five minutes Bucky’s on a mission was shattered.

You heard Franz’s heavy footsteps, “Maria, are you okay? You look pale, kid.”

Your tongue felt like lead in your mouth, “I-I-I have to go.”

“What?”

You tried to work your lips, “My boyfriend...he’s been hurt. Bad. Very bad.”

You heard a gasp, “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

You swallowed but your throat tastes like sand, “Can-Can you call an uber? I’m sorry but I need to be with him right now.”

“Of course. I’ll have Richelle take your place tonight. Don’t worry, about it. Take the weekend off.”

You thanked Franz for his kindness and rushed to change in time for the uber. When the uber driver arrived, they made a fuss about Missy. Rather than taking the time to take about the registration and pull out the paperwork, you yanked two bills from your purse, “I’ll give you this for your tip if you shut up and get us to my place as soon as possible.”

You don’t want to know what the dollar worth of those bills was as the driver shut his mouth and slammed on the gas. When you got to the compound, you threw the bills at him and stumbled outside to find it raining.

You were irritated to no end when the security guard stopped you, asking for the braille guest card Bucky had given you. Money wasn’t going to work of this guy so you pulled out your wallet with shaking hands. It got to the point that you had to give the guard your wallet to find it because you couldn’t feel your hands.

By the time the guard found and scanned your card, you were freezing and soaking wet. The guard didn’t feel the need to tell you they was a shelter two feet closer, the jackass. You also smelled wet dog which would be a nightmare later.

You called Steve to tell him you were in the building and he met you by the front door.

“Jesus, you must be freezing,” you heard shuffles and felt a something soft and heavy fall on your shoulders, “I’ll get someone to bring you a spare change of clothes.”

“Where’s Bucky?”

“He’s in surgery,” Steve answered and guided you to the medical floor, “Got hit in the stomach. Lost a lot of blood but he’ll be okay,” you don’t want to know what your face looked like because Steve frantically went, “No, no, no. He’ll really be okay. Buck was already healing when they got back.”

“Then why is he in surgery?” your voice was an octave higher than normal.

“He healing over the bullets so they had to get them out. Bullets just hit the liver so he’ll be fine.”

You burst into tears.

“Shit. Shit. Don’t cry,” then Steve freaked out, “Everything's fine. Everythings gonna be okay. He’s a super soldier. Stuff like this happened all the time.”

That only caused you to cry harder. You couldn’t imagine Bucky having to have to go through this ‘all the time’. Hadn’t he been through enough? Hadn’t be suffered enough?

You heard heels and the alto belonging to Natasha, “Honestly, Steve. Hundred years has taught you shit about women. C’mere, sweetie,” you were engulfed in Natasha’s lingering jasmine perfume but also the smell of dirt and the coppery tinge of blood, “You know James’s job is tough. Sometimes these things happen but he’s a tough boy. Steve’s making it sound worse than is.”

“But I’m n-”

“Zip it,” Natasha hissed and Steve shut up. Then her alto was gentle again, “How about we get ready for when James wakes up? You’ll get to see him in a few hours. For now, why don’t I run us some baths and have some tea, okay?”

You calmed down enough to nod your head, hiccuping. After bathing and tea, you heard Bucky’s surgery was over and the anesthesia should be wearing off soon because supersoldier. You requested to wait in his medical room for Bucky to wake up.

You hated sitting them in such a clinical environment. The strong smell of serializer stung at your nose and all you could hear is the beep on the heart monitor. It sounded too slow compared to the racing rabbit beats of yours.

You sat there in silence untilled you heard a groan and the crinkle of a hospital gown, “Maria?”

You got up and felt for his hand. Metal met your flesh one but you still squeaked, “How are you feeling?”

“Ugh, been better,” then there was a hiss of pain, “Maybe I shouldn’t sit up.”

You tried to make your face neutral but it didn’t work. Now that Bucky was okay, your fear was replaced with anger. Anger at Fury, at the people who shot him, and at Bucky. It took a lot to get you angry.

“What’s wrong, doll?”

“What’s wrong? What’s _wrong_?” you shot up and spouted Spanish a mile a minute, “Lo que está mal es que te lastimas así todo el tiempo y nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Qué crees que soy un niño? ¡Dios! Eres un maldito idiota. Me tienes preocupado enfermo. Eres jodidamente peor que Leo-”

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down a bit, sweetheart.”

You pushed his hand away, “Don’t you ‘sweetheart’ me right now. You had internal bleeding! You could have died!”

You could hear Bucky’s guilt in his tone, “‘M sorry you had to see that. I never wanted you to. I told Steve not to tell you.”

“That’s part of the problem!” you were still shouted, “How am I ever suppose be okay with not knowing my boyfriend needs serious surgery? According to Steve, this stuff happens all the time. Is that true, Barnes?!”

Bucky didn’t say anything.

You deflated like a balloon, “I thought we were partners. I need to know if something like this happens so the next phone call I get from Steve isn’t of you dead.”

“You’d be better off without me.”

It hurt to hear how wounded and defeated he sounded, “Is that why you’ve been throwing yourself at missions?”

Bucky thought about it for a second, “Not fully. I feel I have to pay back a debt to society. I planned on dying for my country back in ‘43. Back then it was for heroism. Now it’s for retribution.”

Every word held the weight of Bucky’s guilt from his past. A past he never spoke about, “You’ve paid enough,” you said at gentle as you could, “Don’t you know that people want you in their lives. Your team? Steve? Me??”

Bucky only repeated in a monotone voice of defeat, “Everyone would be better without me.”

“James,” you’re voice breaks, speaking his real name for the first time, “Stop saying that. You’re scaring me. People _need_ you in their lives. They love you.”

Bucky let out a sad laugh, “That’s nice to say but nobody loves me.”

“Te...te amo,” you said softly, barely audible but not to a super soldier's ear.

“What?”

The words felt foreign on your lips but you said them again, this time louder, “ Te amo. I said I love you.”

You wilted like a flower into yourself and your seat. You heard Bucky get up, “No, don’t. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Can’t be any more damage than seeing that I hurt you,” he wrapped his arms around you and brought you close before whispered, “Te amo, Maria.”

 

You stayed in the compound for the weekend. You kept a few outfits there just in case, in the past, and let Anita know what was going on.

When Bucky was allowed to go to his own floor again. There was something different about him. You couldn’t put your finger on it. His cocky attitude and snark he had towards the team was never an attitude he held when you two were alone but it wasn’t the ‘40s gentleman charm he always used either. Bucky seemed more fragile.

And he was.

One night, in particular, you were getting ready for bed when he kissed you so sweetly. It felt like he was about to fall apart in your hands. The kiss became more passionate than heated. He held you in his lap, leaning against the headboard. Bucky never got on top of you without acting first.

His flesh thumb rubbed smoothly against your hip bone when his voice broke through the silence, “Don’t go breakin’ my heart on me, Maria. I don’t think I could take it.”

“I won’t,” you whispered. Then you decided, “I want to go all the way, tonight.”

The thumb rubbing your hip stopped and you heard Bucky’s breath hitch before asking, “You sure?”

You nodded.

“I need words, babydoll.”

You took in a deep breath, scenting the gunpowder and spice, feeling the heat radiating off Bucky’s body, “Si.”

“Okay,” Bucky gently laid you down with your back against the soft sheets. With nimble fingers, Bucky slowly undid your bra and pulled down your underwear, “Tell me to stop and I will.”

“S-Si,” you could hear the blood pounding in your ears. This was really happening.

“Don’t worry, sugar. I’ll take care of you,” lips brushed your throat and collarbone and hands massaged your hips and breasts, “This is your first time, right?”

You only nodded.

“‘M gonna make love to ya. That’s how your first time should be, okay?”

“Te amo.”

Bucky smiled, “Te amo.”

 

****

Leo’s knee was jumping frantically. The cops were getting too close. He had to do this.

In front of him were two middle-aged senators of New York, one a woman, another a man, with bags over their heads. They were both taken in their business attire that had long since lost its freshness. They were both gagged. The woman wouldn’t stop cursing like a sailor and the man had been squealing like the fat pig he was.

Leo took no pleasure in the people he’s killed but at the end of the day, the ends justify the mean. If his team kept the senators, they’d surely be caught. If they let them go, the two could identify them to the cops. They were no other way.

Roberto and Leo had taken the two upstate to the middle of nowhere. Leo wasn’t used to crickets and found them annoying.

The two followed Leo willingly after being taken from place to place so much. They weren’t making much noise so this would be easy.

Taking pity on the women, Leo took his Chitauri gun and aimed it at the back of the women’s head. With a flash of light, she disintegrated into ash. The man started screaming through the gag and tried to make a run for it like a chicken with its head cut off. Roberto kicked him down and Leo aimed the gun and fired.

The screaming stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo sé= i don't know  
> ¿Que pasó?= what happened?  
> No seas un idiota= don't be a jerk  
> ¿Qué es?= what is it?  
> ¿Está todo bien? = is everything okay?  
> Lo que está mal es que te lastimas así todo el tiempo y nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Qué crees que soy un niño? ¡Dios! Eres un maldito idiota. Me tienes preocupado enfermo. Eres jodidamente peor que Leo- = What's wrong is you are getting hurt like this all the time and never told me. What do you thing I am a child? God! Your such a fucking idiot. You had me worried sick. You're fucking worse than Leo-  
> te amo= I love you


	30. Crashing the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo warns Maria that he will tell Bucky about her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I wanted to thank [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan) for giving me an idea for this chapter. It was a lot better than my original idea. That being said, I know this isn't my best work but it is what it is. Angst is on the horizon and I didn't want any extra but this isn't a happy story.
> 
> This week's song reminds me of my dad and the scenario reminds me of him. Well without the strip club: ["Tom Sawyer" by Rush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auLBLk4ibAk)
> 
> (Translation is in endnotes)

As the weeks past, it became more unbearable for Leo to let you keep working at that club. It was the end of December, meaning New York was blanketed in layers of snow and ice. Yesterday, it was a high of eight degrees Fahrenheit. Leo didn’t even want to think of the low considering you walked to and from work every night.

You almost gave Leo a heart attack when you were late last week. He had thought you had slipped on some black ice and hit your head. Leo was about to call the guys to search for you when you stepped in the doorway with a very wet Missy.

“Where were you?!” Leo hissed, keeping his voice down so he didn’t wake Anita.

You stomped to snow off your boots, “We were busy so we started the clean up late,” you whispered.

“You could’ve called me! It’s almost fucking four. I’ve been worried sick,” Leo continued while throwing a towel at you, “You know I stay up till you get home.”

You caught the towel and started drying Missy off, “Lo siento. It slipped my mind. I’ll remember next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.”

You stood up and cocked an eyebrow, “Que?”

“You’re going to resign tomorrow.”

You gave a bewildered look, “¿Perdóneme?”

“You heard me?” Leo countered, “This job is too taxing in a number of ways. How do you think Ma and Pa will take the new that their daughter is..is...”

“Que?” you got up into his face, “Say it.”

Leo narrowed his eyes, “You know what.”

“No, I don’t. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

Leo was grinding his teeth flat, “Where’s this snark coming from?”

“Does it matter right now?” you deflected.

“I blame the Winter soldier,” Leo muttered under his breath. Too bad you heard him.

“Don’t call him that!” you yelled at full volume.

Leo did the same, “Doesn’t matter what I call him, because if you don’t stop, I’m going to tell him.”

Leo heard a door creak open and Anita poked her messy bed haired head out, “Chicos! I don’t know what you two are arguing about and I don’t care. Just finish it in the morning and GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!” Then she proceeded to slam the door before her for effect.

Silence surrounded the two of you for a minute.

“Por favor, don’t,” your voice gave way to how tired you were, “I need another thousand by January for school loans or my interest will go up ten percent again. I already don’t know how I’m going to do that so don’t make things worse.”

You sluggishly walked past him to your room with Missy in tow. As you closed the door behind you, Leo whispered to himself, “Afraid I can’t do that anymore.”

 

****

“You know...that’s- that’s cheating,” Steve panted after the repetition of pull up reps. He’d looked over and saw Bucky was using his metallic arm with the flesh.

“What?” Bucky jumped down and wiped the sweat off his face, “Just ‘cause I got one real arm doesn’t mean I can let myself get uneven.”

“That sounds like an excuse to me,” Steve singsonged. Bucky threw the sweat covered towel at his face, “Ah, gross. Why’d ya do that, man?”

“‘Cause you’re bein’ a little pill, that’s all,” before Steve could retort, Bucky heard his phone go off from his gym bag. He strolled over, glancing to see it’s an unknown number and decided to ignored it, “Let’s hit the showers.”

Steve and Buck rinsed off to the noise of Bucky’s standard ring tone that he was not regretting to not changing. At least if it was Billy Joel or Rush it would be interesting than this generic wonder bread bullshit. Steve gave Bucky a look as he shrugged on jeans, “You gonna get that?”

Bucky grounded and silenced the call coming in, “Nah, it’s probably spam.”

By noon, Bucky was ready to throw his phone out the window when Tony showed him how to block the number. Relieved, he finally was able to look over the paperwork from yesterday’s debriefing for a mission scheduled on Friday. That is till Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect” song from his pocket- don’t judge.

He answered it’s, “Hey, Maria. What’s-”

“I’m gonna say this quick, so listen up, Abuelo,” it wasn’t Maria, “Answer your fucking phone.”

Bucky blinked, “Leo?! First off, why are you on Maria’s phone and second, da fuck you mean answer-”

“I’m the one calling you all day! I don’t got time. Maria’ll be out of the shower any minute but it’s important to Maria’s safety.”

That sobered Bucky up, “O..okay. I’ll answer.”

“Give me ten minutes. I need to leave the apartment complex,” then Leo hung.

Bucky unblocked the number and answered in the ten minutes, “This better be important, Leo. ‘M about ready to kick your ass for not comin’ to me in person but frankly right now I don’t wanna see your ugly mug.”

“Don’t get your panties wadded up just yet. They’ll only get worse.”

Bucky was done with quibs, “Cut the bullshit, Leo.”

“Bien, okay,” Leo sighed, “Maria’s been lying about what her job is.”

It took Bucky a minute to say, “What?”

“She’s been lying to all of us. She’s afraid of what people think and she got desperate.”

A bitter taste enveloped Bucky’s throat, “What is it?”

“Eh...she’s a stripper.”

Bucky scoffed, “Excuse me?!”

“Well, technically a pole dancer or exotic dancer, I don’t care.”

Bucky laughed, “You so full of shit, Leo. You went so far for a prank to piss me off and I’ll tell ya, it fuckin’ worked.”

“I’m not lying!” Leo yelled, “I saw her. I confronted her about it. She said she was desperate and shit. I told her to quit but she refused. I’m scared for her. Maria isn’t eating and sleeping lately. She has to walk home every night at two in a blizzard.”

“ _What?!_ You let her walk home _alone_?” Bucky roared into the little device.

“She has Missy but she yells at me if I wait for her,” Leo countered, “Look, I don’t care if you don’t believe me just...just go to Club Leiste tonight. She’ll be the one in blue with a mask.”

“How do you know it was her?” Bucky asked skeptically.

“Same way I can recognize you without seeing _your_ ugly mug.”

Oh. Your scars.

“Club opens at 10. Oh, and bring your Spangly friend with you,” Leo ends with.

“Why?”

“Because there’s a bachelor party is booked for the night.”

 

“Tell me again why we’re here?” Steve complained, “You know strip clubs aren’t my thing.”

“I know,” Bucky answered, “That’s why I also brought him.”

“Whoooo! A night out with my favorite geriatrics,” Tony flung his arms around both Steve and Bucky’s  neck, “Time to get shit faces and see some boobies.”

“Stark, you had a fiance,” Bucky said flatly, “and Steve and I have girlfriends.”

“Which brings me back to the point: why are we here?” Steve muttered.

Bucky gave them the scoop of what Leo said to him over the phone.

“Yikes,” Tony whispered, “Sounds like a pickle. Do I sense a fight coming up? Oo! Hey, let me get my camera.

“No, ‘m not goin’ in lookin’ for a fight.”

“Then why am I here?” Steve asked, “Last time I tried to make things better between you two, your girl was balling.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me, you muke. You’re here for muscle.”

“Muscle? I thought you weren’t fighting,” Steve questioned, pulling his cap down further as they passed a group of girls on the sidewalk.

“Not against her. Against me.”

Steve gave Bucky a dumb look, “Forgive me but I don’t follow.”

Bucky sighed, “We’re going into a strip club to see if my girlfriend is there. If she is, how do most guys react when they see other meatheads drooling and catcalling their girl?”

It took a second before Steve got it, “Oh! You need me 'cause ‘m the only one strong enough to hold you back, right?”

“Well, it’s not like I keep ya for your brains,” Bucky patted Steve’s biceps.

“Hey!”

 

When they made it to the bar, Tony had to bribe the bouncer into letting them through as he didn’t like Bucky’s trash hobo appeal. Thankfully, Tony’s rich and Steve’s charisma and boy scouting persona got them in.

It was a little nicer than Bucky was expecting from the clubs he’d been to to hook up before meeting you. It was mostly dark though and the tables were crowded with guests for a weekday. That must be the bachelor party Leo mentioned. It might have been wiser to wait another night when it was quieter but Bucky was impatient right now. Part of him was hoping it was a ruse so he could be in and out but it was how many people that were there.

He shuffled is way around waitresses in very appealing attire and the rowdy twenty year old groomsmen to forty year old midlife crises. Okay, that wasn’t the entirety of the crowd but it was hard to focus when Bucky had to fuss at Tony to be focused every five feet. Bucky was beginning to think he was more trouble than he’s worth.

“Aw, come on! We’re already here,” Tony whined, “Why not dance with a hot babe?”

“We’re on a mission,” Bucky growled.

“Not everything in life is a mission,” Tony muttered as they made there way to the bar, “Dude, got any bourbon?”

Bucky didn’t drink. He was focused like a hawk but it was hard with all the flashing lights and the ogling party up front. Bucky didn’t like them. They were very drunk and had no class when they approached any of the girls. They were hooting and making grabby hands at those on stage.

Bucky listen in on one encounter, “C’mon, sugar. You want the twenty? Show us your tits,” when the girl said no, the drunk idiot tried to yank down her top. Bucky had the great satisfaction of watching her give the drunk a right hook and the bouncer escorted him away.

When the girl passed by, Bucky offered her a twenty. She gave a fake smile, “Whatcha looking for? A lap dance.”

Bucky smiled politely and shoot his head, “No need ma’am. You socking that guy over there was enough of a sight. Here.”

She laughed and took the bill, offered him a drink on the house that Bucky declined, “No thank you, but I do have a quick question.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you have a girl knows name is Maria?”

She frowned, “Sir, we aren’t allowed to give out our girls' real names. Do you know the girl's stage name?”

Bucky grimace, “‘fraid not.”

She shrugged, “Then I can’t help you.”

When she tried to leave, Bucky tried the sympathetic approach, “Please, ‘m asking as a friend. ‘M worried about her. Can you give me anything.”

The girl was silent for a moment before sighing, and gesturing towards the stage. Bucky looked and saw a number of dancers but only one had a mask like Leo said.

Steve gave Bucky a weary look, “Buck, you okay?”

Numbly Bucky started towards the stage. He was calm. He could be calm. Nothing to get upset about. Nope. Nothing at all. Everything is fine. It just you, his girlfriend, scantily clad,  getting whistled at and grabbed off the stage by-

Bucky doesn’t think and doesn’t remember much.

One minute he’s walking towards you, the next he has his metal hand wrapped around some guy’s throat and throwing him into the stage with a crunch.

Another guy tries to punch him but he grabbed the wrist in mid air and snaps in like a twig. Someone tried hitting him with a chair, but Bucky’s reflexed at too fast. He catched it and twists it away before slamming it into the person. One thing Bucky’s learned about bar fights: in the movies, the chair breaks but in real life, the chair breaks you.

“BUCKY!” Steve yells and throws himself at Bucky. Bucky isn’t thinking. He is in full Soldier mode right now. Everything is fight or flight. Everyone is an enemy. The Soldier ducks when Steve approaches and kicks his legs out beneath him. Steve is stronger than him but the Soldier is faster, “Buck, I need ya to stay with me.”

As they go at it, Tony must have been wearing his watch gauntlet because a repulser bit the Soldier in the back sending him flying but he stand his ground. Really the blast left only a scratch on him and pissed the Soldier off.

Tony must have noticed because he squeaked, “I’m sorry.”

The Soldier broke off a pole and launched it at Tony only to be blocked by Steve. Apparently, some of the burriest men in the club, including the bouncer were getting involved. The Soldier saw them has a hindrance but noticed they made Steve’s job harder as he couldn’t get a clean hit.

In the end, the Soldier pinned Steve done. The Soldier wouldn’t kill Steve. Steve was an ally but he was in the way of his mission. Steve’s face was battle worn but immediately turned to scared, “Bucky, bubby, you need to- Maria! Don’t!”

With the warning, the Soldier prepared a backhand only to see you grabbing him around the waist.

The Soldier wasn’t the Asset. They were both merely weapons by the Assit was HYDRA’s as much as the Soldier was the Avenger’s. Bucky’s counselors have told him both personas were a way to shelter the mind for trauma or the modern day shell shock called PTSD. The counselor recommended to Fury that this was unhealthy but because of Ross and the UN’s paranoia, Bucky’s options were to fight for them or to be put away in the Raft if he was too unstable. In a way, Fury had protected Bucky, but that only caused this new persona to form whenever attacked.

Moments like this a person could tell the difference between the Asset and the Soldier. One, the Soldier spared Steve while the Asset wouldn’t have and two, the Soldier didn’t hit defenseless civilians.

The Soldier struggled to get out of your grip while holding Steve down, “Bucky,” you said gentle, “You need to let Steve go.”

The Soldier used the metal hand on Steve while trying to loosen your grip but Steve got free, “Maria, let go of him before he hurts you.”

“No,” was your only response before, “Bucky, I know your mad. Whether at those men or at me, it’s okay to be mad but I need you to come back to me so we can talk about it. No one has to get hurt anymore.”

The Soldier was only half listening. Really he was watched the men around him start to circle him, preparing for another fight. You called for the Soldier several times before a “James,” got his attention, “Tell me five thing you see, soldier.”

The Soldier shuffled around but relied gruffly, “Rogers...Stark...table leg...men. My enemies.”

He tried to jerk out of your grip to reach the table leg as a weapon but you stopped him with another question, “What do you feel?”

The Soldier growled, “Angry-”

“No, What do you _feel_ on you?” you asked but not any less gentler.

The Soldier thought for a moment, “...you. You’re warm….”

“And?”

“My arm...heavy….I’m...’m bleeding?” the Soldier didn’t mean for it to be a question but he just noticed warmth on the side of his face. He touched it and it came back with blood. When did that happen?

“What do you hear?”

The soldier looked around and everyone was quiet. The music was off, “Nothing.”

“Shhh,” you whispered, “Listen.”

He did, “Air. The air conditioner... wood creekin'...cryin',” he turned and saw the girl he had tipped early huddling with the other girls in the corner behind a fat man. It..it hurt to see that.

“What do you smell?”

“Liquer. Sweat. And your perfume,” the answers were coming quicker to him.

“What do you taste?”

Bucky turned around to look at you. You’re face was a mask but your actually mask had been thrown off, “Mint,” he gingerly touched your cheek. Now that his mind was clear, Bucky knew you had done a grounding exercise. It was easy to forget you spend two years as a crisis counselor and knew what you were doing.

You sheepishly smiled, “Are you back with me?”

Bucky shrugged, embarrassed, “Yeah.”

You shook your head, “Idioto. What were you doing? Away in Jersey?”

“Jersey?”

You giggled, “A place I know you hate.”

 

Soooo, Bucky was banned from Club Leiste. No surprise. Tony’s lawyers were contacted about the damage to the building and the guys who got hurt as well as gave a generous donation to the place. See? There was a reason to bring Tony or else Bucky would be spending the night in jail. Even if he had escaped that, Bucky knew he’d get an earful from Fury.

The place was closed down so you were allowed to leave early. Steve and Tony were talking to the fat man, who apparently was the owner and a big Captain America fan as Bucky waited outside for you.

When you came out, you were in a jacket and snow boots with Missy in tow. You face didn’t show any expression to tell him how you felt.

Bucky walked over to you, snow crunching beneath his feet, “You mad at me?”

“Are you mad at me?” you countered.

Bucky thought about it, pulling out a cigarette, “No. Not anymore.”

You shrugged, “Then I guess I’m not mad at you.”

Bucky took a drag of his cigarette and asked softly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You bit your lip, “I...I thought if you knew you were dating a stripper, you’d...you’d…”

“Break up with you?” you nodded, your face blushing whether from the cold or embarrassment, Bucky didn’t know, “Maria, ‘m not gonna break up with you over this. Hell, used to come to places like this all the time myself for hookups so ‘m not any better. ‘D wish you’d find another job because I know this one makes you uncomfortable.”

You opened your mouth to speak, “I-”

“Don’t you say you don’t. I know you. You’re very self conscious about your scars and body. Sure, I want you to see you're beautiful but, sweetheart, you don’t have to force yourself to go to this extreme.”

You shuffled your feet before saying “Si…”

“And another thing,” Bucky flicked his cigarette away, “‘M not very happy that you felt you had to hide this from me but not for being a dancer. You told me, I needed to be more open to you. I think it’s far that I receive the same respect. Can we agree on that?”

“Si.”

"Oh, and one more thing. I'd appreciate it if you let either Leo or me walk you home after your shifts if you're plannin' to keep this job," you groaned, "Hey, none of that lil' missy. Please, do it for you." 

You sighed, "Si..."

Bucky cupped your cheek, “C’mere, sweetheart,” you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. Bucky felt like all your stress faded out of your body through the kiss, “Let’s get outta here.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Perdóneme?= excuse me?  
> abuelo= granpa


	31. Sé que sé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is approached by Maria's father and Maria sees her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Yay the chapters early! The bad news is it's short. Honestly, I had a bit of a writer's block for this one. I think I'll spend the rest of the weekend drawing to clear my head a little. This is kind of a necessary in between chapter (That is right regardless of what Grammarly says) but very little plot. Still hope yall will enjoy it. (BTW Bernardo is Maria's father)
> 
> The song for this chapter is ["You are my Sunshine" The Hound + The Fox cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dh7LJDHFaqA)
> 
> for my own mom. This is meant for the ending if it isn't obvious.
> 
> (Translation in endnotes)

****

That was close. That was way too close.

Leo stormed into the apartment heaving. The stupid Spider fuckboy had gotten in the way again. He’d gone from being a nuisance to a legit threat since he upgraded out of those pajamas into something more like Iron Man or at least it looked like a Stark suit. An Iron Spider...nah that’s too silly.

Leo let out a soft laughed at the irony. Toomes’s whole mission was to get back at Stark and people like him but who faults their plans? Not Stark, but a wannabe.

“Mierda,” Leo throws the weapon out of his bag and onto the table. It could use some cleaning now that it was covered in webbing. What the piss even was that stuff?

Leo got to work disassembling the gun. He didn’t usually have the gun on him after each round as they usually go back to Toomes, but since Leo had it he may as well clean it for its next use.

Toomes’s mousey little sidekick, Mason had shown him how it worked and it didn’t take Leo long to learn how to take it apart and back together efficiently. Leo had always been fascinated with technical things like this. Truth be told, he’d always dreamed of opening a mechanic shed with Roberto but never had the money before. He did now. Maybe once the barro was stable, he could retire from his life of crime and do just that.

Leo daintily picked up the glowing purple core of the gun and put it aside. He didn’t dare drop it. From what Mason had told him, that little nugget had the power of a very dangerous bomb.

Leo turned on the soccer channel and listened while he worked. This ended up being a mistake as he didn’t hear your father, Bernardo walk in. Leo looked up and froze, “Pops…”

Bernardo had a grim expression on his face when he saw the Chitauri gun, “I knew I never should’ve given you my gun.”

Leo stood up, hands spread, “Pops, Espere. It’s-it’s not what it looks like.”

Bernardo gave Leo a look that said do I look like a dumbass, “I know you’re part of the Pennywise gang that’s been all over the news. And I’ve seen those weapons before. Your working with Toomes.”

Leo couldn’t lie and he couldn’t run, so he was blunt, “You here to stop me?”

Bernardo put his calloused hands in his pockets and sighed, “No. I know I can’t but you know there was a reason I never joined Toomes’s night job, right?”

Leo bit his cheeks. He knew where this was going.

“It was for my family. For my wife. For you and Anita. For the little ones, Nina, Alex, Gabriel.”

“And Maria, right?” Leo countered.

Bernardo pointed an accusatory finger, “Don’t start with that again. You know how I feel so don’t change the subject.”

“Venga, old man,” Leo spread his hands, “Si, I don’t like Barnes either but she’s got to learn on her own. She’s still a kid.”

“Your right,” Bernardo folded his arms, “She’ll learn the consequences of crossing family.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Bernardo opened his mouth but was interrupted by the door opening up to you and Anita, “Oh my god, Maria, I can’t believe you didn’t get that top. It was so cute and-” Anita froze.

Shit.

Leo stood like a deer in headlights looking at the mangled gun on the table to Bernardo then back to the girls.

“Mierda, Maria. You know, I think I left my purse in the dressing room. Can you come back with me to get it?”

“Ehh, si,” you answered from behind, “Can I just let Missy in? She needs water.”

“No tiempo” Anita pushed, “We don’t want someone to steal it.”

Anita mouthed back ten minutes and Leo nodded shaking off his chills. If you could see, it would have been signing Leo’s death warrant. Bernardo gave Leo a stern look, “We’re not done.”

“No, we are not,” Leo jutted out his jaw.

Bernardo sighed, “Look, I know you’re a good kid. Don’t do anything stupid,” then he made his leave.

 

Leo was still jittery when he had to resemble his gun. He keeps fumbling with the different parts. This wasn’t good. He needed to get his cool before you got home.

In the end, he ended up throwing his gun into the hall closet: right on the top shelf, covered up by an old scarf. That night when Leo went out to meet with Toomes over the money exchange, he forgot to bring the gun back.

 

****

You were moving your hand through a book Bucky had picked out for you. You two were in a bit of a book swap to introduce each other to new books. Bucky told you that he used to read a lot of science fiction back in the day so you chose “ The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy” and he chose for you “The Things They Carried”. Bucky said he’d gotten it from one of the guys he met at the VA. The closest thing you’ve gotten to a book like this was when you read “The Outsiders” in middle school. It was definitely an experience.

As you let your hand scroll across the brail, you heard a knock at the door. You put your bookmark in the page and got up, stretching as you made your way to the door.

“Hola?” you called out as you opened. There was no answer, “Uh...Hola?”

“M-Maria?”

You froze, “...Mamá?

You didn’t know what to say. You hadn’t spoken to your mom in several months. You didn’t think you’d ever talk to her again.

“Hola, cariño,” your mother’s voice was soft. You both collapsed in a hug, falling on the mat, “Lo siento!” she sobbed, “I wanted to see you for the longest time but- but I was scared.”

“Lo sé Mamá, lo sé,” you were crying too.

“Your- Your boyfriend came to me months ago about this but...your Papá...I don’t know! I was scared.”

“Está bien, Mamá! Entiendo.”

She leaned over and kissed you on the forehead, “I can’t stay long. Papá will be home soon but...I just wanted to see my baby girl.”

You didn’t respond. You just breathed in the cinnamon smell of this mother.

“Maria, vamos. We don’t have much time Your siblings want to see you too."

You graciously followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mierda= shit  
> Espere= wait  
> Venga= Come on  
> Lo sé= I know  
> Entiendo= I understand  
> Vamos= come


	32. Ready as I'll ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Maria are cleaning the closet and find something that shouldn't be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Okay, the meat of the story is here. No more delay. No more excess fluff. You're diving straight into West Side Story plot now. I'm assuming if you're reading this, you know what that means. I rewrote this chapter a couple of times not happy with it and I'm still not satisfied but I was determined not to delay this chapter. So here yall go.
> 
> The song for this week I heard from a cover artist on youtube. No idea what it was originally about but it fit Leo's plotline so well I had to use it here. ["Ready as I'll Ever Be" covered by Anna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StJCGhOMRN8)
> 
> (Translation is in end notes)

“Are you kidding me, Chica?!” Anita whined.

You pulled out a few trash bags from under the sink, “It’s a new year. It’s time for spring cleaning.”

“Can’t we wait for _actual_ spring??”

“No,” you said flatly, “You start with your room and I’ll start with mine. We’ll work everything else together.”

“Fine,” Anita groaned and stomped away.

You made your way in your room. Your room was usually kept clean and simple as clutter would make it easy for you to leave things around to trip. You had a little jewelry box and personal belongings on your dresser with sweaters, jeans, and underwear. Your work clothes and dresses were in the small closet. You knew most of your clothes by texture and lengths but you could also tell how long it’s been without use by smell. Your rule is if you haven’t worn something in over a year, you donate it to the church who let the neighborhood exchange clothes for free. You get to give good clothes away and you can find new clothes.

It didn’t take you long to finish but Anita is a different story. She is a fashionista so she had more clothes to go through. You plopped on the couch and opened “The Handmaid’s Tale” while you waited. About an hour later, Anita hugged you from behind, “Come on, Maria. Let’s call it quits for the day and pull out wine and put on “The Bachelor”. What do you say?”

You sighed, pulling her arms away, “No. Anita. We can clean now and then have girl’s night. ¿Acuerdo?”

“Ugh,”

You laughed and headed into the kitchen. You went through the cabinets and fridge to see what food has expired. Anita read the names of cans and you smelled the food in the fridge.

“¡Ah, mierda!” Anita snarled, “This fucking ravioli is over three years old. How’d we miss this?!”

You smiled, putting blueberries back in the fridge only to reel back at the sickly sourness coming from the milk jug, “Ew, I thought we just got this.”

“SI, but it was on sale because it was about to expire.”

You dumped the remaining milk in the sink and threw the carton away. When the kitchen was finished, you started moving the couch in the main room. You swept the dust bunnies out while Anita beat the rug. The last thing was left was the closet.

“Do we really have to do this today?”

You nodded “Si.”

“But we’ve been working for hours!”

“Deja de quejarte, “ you opened the closet door and you can hear the thump of things falling out. There was also a sulfur smell coming from who knows where. The hall closet was always a nightmare to clean each year because it’s always stuffed with random crap. No matter how much they organize each year, it always becomes a mess.

You started putting things into piles: need to wash, need to fold, and need to throw away. Anita put on some R&B music as she was announced, “This is boring as fuck.”

As the cleaning proceeded, the smell only got worse, “¡¿Qué es eso?!”

You stood up and the smell was stronger. You reached up and felt around the top shelf. You felt something weird in wool cloth. When you tried to pull it out, a bunch of other things came out with it. You cringed hearing the crash of random crap and a loud thunk, “Maria, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Lo siento,” you knelt down to pick everything up that fell only to feel something cool and metallic. You sniffed. It was definitely were the smell was coming from.

“Maria, espera. Don’t!”

It was heavier than you thought it would be. You twisted it around feeling the shape. It only took you a minute to realize it was a machine gun. You may have never seen a real one before but Leo used to let you play shooter games with him and his friends at the arcade before the accident. This felt just like it except this wasn’t plastic.

“Anita,” your voice was cold, “What is this?”

“Maria, listen-”

“Why is there a large gun in our closet?”

Anita didn’t answer and your cool broke, “¡Dime! Why the actual FUCK is this here?” You tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind. Who would own a gun like this in the first place...no. Blood drained from your face.

_“I won’t stand back and let you do this. I'll make it up to you. I’ll come up with the money.”_

You rushed out of the room to the sound of Anita yelling, “Wait! Maria!” You slammed your door, locking it behind you. With shaking hands, you pulled out your phone and dialed your old university. Your heart was in your throat the whole time it was ringing.

“Thank you for calling New York University. My name is Chelsey. How can I help you?”

“H-Hi!” you coughed, “Hi. I need to speak to the financial aid department about my student loan debt.”

“Okay,” Chesley’s voice remained bubbly, “Let me transfer you over.”

You were put on hold for ten minutes, listening to crappy elevator music. You tapped your foot the whole time. When you finally got connected, you were transferred to another person and had to wait another fifteen minutes. You hated bureaucracy so much right now.

When you finally got to the right person and asked for the amount left on your loan, but their only response was, “I’m sorry but it seems that your student loans have been paid for. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

You felt so numb. Your suspicions were confirmed. You hung up and went back into the main room and muttered,  “Leo…”

You heard Anita swore. You felt everything was clicking into place. Leo’s nights out, the extra food in the fridge, the sudden job change, Leo’s stressed out attitude, all of it. You backed up and collapsed against the wall, “I can’t believe this.”

“Maria, it’s-it’s not what you think it is.”

You cocked a brow, “De Verdad? Because it seems to me that Leo miraculously got over forty thousand dollars in a month and I don’t think a cleanup company pays that much in two pay period.”

“Okay...so, you're not wrong, “Anita sounded nervous, “But you don’t understand the why.”

“The _why_ ?!” You stood up and got up into her face, “There is no justified _why_ for robbery. Or any crime. Leo shouldn’t be doing that at all. And worse, you knew and kept this from me. How could you do this to me?”

“You wouldn’t have gotten it,” Anita hissed, “Plus, you can’t keep a secret from the Winter Soldier.”

“That’s not his name,” you shout back, “And if you don’t tell me where Leo is right now, I will tell Bucky. But if you tell me, then I can talk him out of it. Believe it or not, I’m not out to destroy my family like everyone thinks I am.”

That was a low blow but you didn’t care. You heard Anita sigh in defeat, “He’s out with the boys. Last thing I heard, they were in Queens. They’re always there nowadays.”

You snatched your purse and cane off the counter, “Give me an address.”

 

You followed the voice of the GPS through the subways to the outskirts on Queens. You haven’t been there since “take your kid to work” day when you were small so you relied on the GPS. You had to take a cab to a warehouse too far away from the subway.

When you got there, you were past being polite today. After you knocked and you heard the door open, you pushed past the man with a wheezy voice, “W-wait, Miss. You can’t-”

 

****

Leo pulled out the plans. Stark was selling the Avengers tower meaning there would be a huge shipment back to new Avengers compound. According to Mason, they are shipping weapons from arc reactors to Asgardian armor. He also learned that Stark relied on an AI to guard the cargo hold. This would be golden.

The plan was for Toomes to fly in and knock out the pilot, land the jet, and remove as many supplies as possible before abandoning the jet in the Atlantic. Brutal but what’s one more dead body.

Everything was going smoothly. Toomer's had scheduled a meeting before launching the plan on Friday. It was supposed to start in five minutes when out of fucking nowhere, you in lounge leggings and pajama shirt came storming in yelling, “WHERE IS LEO?”

Roberto gave Leo an astound look, “Da fuck is she doing here?!”

You raced around, bumping your cane every ten feet, “Leo! Bastardo. Where the fuck are you? Stop hiding and say something!”

Leo debated on staying quiet, sneaking out the back, and pretending he was never there. That was until you bumped right into Toomes because this day couldn’t get any fucking worse.

Toomes weathered face looked down at you in disdain, “Who are you?”

You jutted your jaw out because you had no idea how deep you were in, “Maria Sanchez. I need to speak to Leo right now.”

Toomes ignored your demand, “You’re Bernardo's daughter. Aren’t you?”

“Si. What of it?”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Toomes’s hand tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “It’s shame but Bernardo will have to forgive me.”

In a swift motion, Toomes’s hand wrapped around your throat and shoves you down to the ground. Your eyes widen as you clutched around the large hand around your throat.

“Shit!” Leo rushed forward, “Toomes! ¡Para! She’s my friend.”

“She’s seen our hideout,” Toomes growls, not looking at him, “She needs to die.”

“Maria’s blind, dipshit! She can’t see any of this,” Leo tried pulling at his arm, “Let me talk to her. Por favor!”

Your eyes were watery now and you were gasping like a fish. After a second, Toomes loosened his grip. You coughed as Toomes stood up, “Meeting still starts in five minutes. Get her out of here before then. If she snitches, I’ll shoot her in the fucking head in front of you.”

“Fine,” Leo helped you up and led you outside, “¿Estás bien?”

You were still rubbing your neck, “Si.”

Leo sighed, “Good….good.”

“¿Por qué?”

Leo looked at you. Your voice sounded soft, like a child who’s been betrayed by a parent, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t lie to me,” you sounded tired, “Why are you doing...this?”

Leo couldn’t look at you, kicking a can out of the way, “At first, it was for the family. But then, Jose had a kid. Roberto’s mom needed surgery.  Daniela and Carlos almost lost their shop. Father John's church had a busted pipe. Abuela Robisol needed money for her grandchildren's college fund.”

You looked lost.

Leo spread his palms, “No lo ves? It’s not just about me. It’s the whole barro who needs us.”

“Espera...” you held up a small hand, “How deep is this hole of yours? I thought this was a small…” you gasped, “No. Please tell me you are not part of the Pennywise gang!”

Leo ground his teeth, “So that’s what the Winter Soldier calls us.”

“Don’t call him that,” you ran your fingers through your hair messing up your braid, “Leo, this isn’t just stealing a bit of money. That gang has hurt people. They’ve killed.”

“You think I don’t know that?” why didn’t you understand? Leo was a hero. He’d help so many people in the neighborhood which you were canoodling with the enemy, “Our job is important. There’s going to be casualties. If I hadn’t stepped in you’d have been one of them.”

“But no one should be dying for money,” you whispered.

Leo rolled his eyes “Well, not all of us can be buddy buddies with a billionaire after killing their parents.”

You gasped, “That is not fair and you know it.”

“Oh, ¿es ahora?” Leo laughed, “You think I am being unfair to Barnes? I’ve tried getting your attention for _years._ I stood up to you when you lost your sight. I helped you learn braille and find accommodations. I helped your parents with their citizenship exams and learn English. I was the one who encouraged you to go to college. I’d pick up flowers every Friday so the kitchen smelled for you. I was a shoulder to cry on whenever a boy broke your heart. I made you food whenever you had a bad day or were homesick. And was any of that enough? No! You never saw me as anything but a brother. Then here comes the fucking Winter soldier-”

“Don’t call him that.”

“And what’s he got to do?” Leo continued, ignoring your retort, “Some ‘40s sweet talk and a bad boy complex was enough to sweep you off your feet. He didn’t have to even try. How is that fair!?” Leo couldn’t stop the tears pricking his eyes. He had tried to be okay with your relationship with Barnes but if he was going to lose you, he’d at least be honest first.

You looked pale. Your brown eyes were wide and your lips parted. He wanted to kiss you so badly, “Leo, I-”

He pulled you into a kiss. Just a simple kiss. You froze in his arms and Leo prayed it was the night air. All he ever wanted was your affection. As Leo rubbed your soft arms with his calloused hands, he realized he was touch starved. You tried to push away but that caused him to hold you tighter. Leo didn’t want this moment to end. He realised he was crying now. When Leo finally pulled away, he was shaking like a leaf “Say you love me.”

You looked so lost with your big doe eyes. For a second, he could believe you were looking at him for real, “Leo.”

“Just say it,” Leo pulled you into a hug, “I need to hear it.”

You hugged back, voice gentle, “I do love you, Leo, but as a big brother.”

“I can be more if you let me.”

“Que?”

Leo cupped your face, smiling, “After this next mission, I’ll have enough to save up for a place upstate. I’ll quit the gang. We can leave the city. Together. Leave all this shit behind us. I can open a mechanic shop. You can teach singing lessons. Someplace we can grow old together. All you have to do is love me.”

You looked sad, “Leo. You know that can never happen.”

Leo’s pretty little dream was crumbling, “¿Por qué?”

“You know why,” you looked down.

Leo’s sadness turned to anger, “Is this because of the Winter Soldier?”

“Please, don’t call him that,” your voice remained gentle but Leo’s betrayal and rage had festered for so long he lashed out in hurt.

“I’ll call him whatever I damn feel like!” Leo yelled tightening his grip on your shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, “No, it’s because you love the Winter Soldier And not me.

“Para”

Leo scoffed, “You’d rather run off with him instead. Fine, whore yourself out to Winter Soldier for all I care.”

“CALL HIM THAT ONE MORE TIME!” you yelled in fury.

Leo stood up to you at his full height, shaking you, “He’s the fucking Winter Soldier! A traitor! An assassin. He's psycho. He's ruthless. It doesn’t matter how many people I kill because I’ll always be cleaner than him.”

“At least he’s paying back to society. Maybe you should do the same!”

Leo laughed without mirth, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Maria shoved Leo away, “I mean if you don’t turn yourself in. I’ll tell Bucky and the others everything.”

In a flash out hasty fear and anger, Leo picked you up and threw you against the wall of the warehouse. The forehead hit metal with a loud thunk and you crumpled to the ground, clutching your face.  Still angry, Leo let you have it, “Go ahead! Tell your fucking boyfriend. Then we’ll get you. I won’t stop them from killing you next time!” Kicking you in the stomach and face a couple of times till he realized what he was doing. He’d only meant to scare you but now you were broken.

“Shit,” Leo stepped back and pulled at his hair, “Oh god, Maira, lo siento. I didn’t mean to…”

You flinched away with Leo in fear. Blood was trickling into your eye. You pulled out your cane, extending it and swung it around, “Stay away from me.”

You rushed off without another word.

Leo looked at the dent in the wall and the blood. Fuck. He messed up. It hurt seeing that look in your eyes. It’s all his fault- no. No it’s not. Barnes. Barnes did this to you. He turned you against Leo. He’d get back at him.

Fuck him.

Fuck Barnes.

Fuck the Winter Soldier. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Acuerdo?= Deal?  
> ¡Ah, mierda!= Ah Fuck!  
> Deja de quejarte,= Stop whining  
> ¡¿Que es eso?!= What is that?!  
> Maria espera= Maria wait  
> ¡Dime!= Tell me!  
> De Verdad?= Really?  
> Bastardo= You bastard  
> ¡Para!= Stop it!  
> ¿Estás bien?= You okay?  
> ¿Por qué?= Why?  
> No lo ves= Don't you see?  
> Oh, ¿es ahora?= Oh is it now?


	33. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds Maria and gets out information about Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Long time no sees. I honestly wrote this in three straight hours at work because I work from 9 pm to 2 am because that's life I guess....well, it's done. That's all yall care about ;)  
> Honestly, this was the only time for me since it is Easter weekend. 
> 
> This should be the last short chapter but that may mean I can't update every week because a) finals and b) papers and c) that take forever to write. 
> 
> This weeks song had to ["Tonight Quintet" Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyUV3hIL-G0)because...you'll see next time. Also, here is the Broadway Revivil one with Spanish ["Tonight Quintet" Broadway Revival](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hZOgMd7K0A). It's an interesting take but honestly I prefer the movie one.
> 
> (Translation in endnotes)

****

Bucky tries calling you again but it goes straight to voicemail. That was strange for you. It wasn’t like you always had your phone glued to your hip. It was the fact you were very late getting off work. Bucky hated that you still worked at the strip club but he was sure to always pick you up at two on the dot. It was almost three and your boss had already closed shop saying you didn’t show up that night.

Maybe because of his absurd history and job fighting secret Nazi death cults, killer robot, aliens, and a slimy ferret-faced Norse God who’s bent on world domination...Bucky had the right to be occasionally paranoid and overly protective of those close to him (He also does have a history of heart attacks caused by one tiny asmetic and punk ass Steve. Fucker could’ve sent him to an early grave.)

Bucky rode over to your apartment and knocked. He heard Missy’s booming barks through the door for several minutes before the lock clicked and a very angry and very tired Anita opened the door in pajamas covered in cherries and stars, “What the fuck do you want, Barnes?”

“I need to see Maria,” Bucky whispered, “I always pick her up from her job and she didn’t show tonight. I need to know she’s okay.”

Anita's eyes flickered. Bucky knew that look and knew not to trust a thing Anita was about to say, “She’s fine, dipshit. Just a cold. She’s out like a light right now. Why not see her tomorrow?”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere till I see she is safe ‘and unharmed.”

Anita scowled, “I said she was fine. Isn’t that enough? Que, do you need her social security and ID card too?”

Bucky didn’t fall for the deflect but instead darkened his features and stood alert, “You’re lyin’. Don’t try to bullshit me, ma’am. It won’t end well.”

Anita stepped back, “Are you threatening me?”

“Not threatenin’.” Bucky shook his head, “‘m statin’ a fact. I won’t hurt a friend of Maria’s but someone who’s hidin’ somethin’ that could harm her is no friend to her in my eyes.”

Anita looked scared at that, “Shit,” Bucky studied the sweat trickling down her forehead, matting her bangs, “Shit, chico. I wanna help but...I can’t.”

“Why?” Bucky was attentive and voice businesslike. If people wanted to be coddled, they get Steve. Bucky was the bad cop, “Why the fuck would you let your friend get hurt?”

Anita looked cornered, “You..you don’t understand. It was an accident. No one was supposed to get hurt at all.”

That just led to more questions but all Bucky cared about now was getting to you and seeing you safe. He pushed a shaking Anita aside and stormed into your room, flicking on the lights. You didn’t move. In fact, you looked pale. Bucky tested for a heartbeat and found one. Bucky tried to wake you but all he got was a wince and a groan, “Shit.”

Bucky observed damage to your face and stomach. You were only in a bra and underwear so the bruises along your stomach and sides were prominent. Bucky checked and found at least two cracked ribs. Your face was also busted with a major bruise and cut about your eyebrow, a split lip, and a swollen black eye, “Shit. Shit. SHit.”

Bucky whipped out his phone and called Dr. Cho for prep and to send for an ambulance to take them to the compound. Bucky would know you’d freak out about the medical bill if he took you to a normal hospital.

As he waited for the car, Bucky marched back into the main room and corned the shivering women in front of him, “What. Happened?”

Anita was trembling, “I..I..I don’t know. I wasn’t there."

“Well, what do you know?”

Anita looked away, “She got into a fight with Leo.”

“About what?”

Anita hunched into herself, not looking at Bucky, “How should I know?”

“Anita.” Bucky barked firmly, “About What?”

Anita started to cry but when Bucky came closer she yanked a mace she’d be hiding behind her back and sprayed. Bucky’s eyes were on fire but he was able to grab Anita from running, “Goddammit, woman, it’s a simple question!”

Anita struggled, “No! I’m not a traitor! They’ll kill me. They’ll kill Maria!”

“Who?!”

At that, someone came in and yelled, “The fuck are you doin’, Buck?”

Anita was still struggling and hit Bucky’s nose with her head. His nose cracked, “Fuck!” he let her go. Someone came over to him and was able to pull him up, “Steve? What are you doin’ here?”

“‘M listed as a contact for Maria if somethin’ happened to your dumbass.”

Bucky tried to blink away the pepper to see Steve’s face while stopping blood pooling down his face, “Nosey, hypersensitive, overprotective bastard.”

He could feel Steve’s shoulders shrugged, “Had it done after you got shot. Maria agreed to it. Thought it would be good to have me as a mediator so you’re welcome, asshole.”

Bucky groaned and blinked more. Was this what it was like for you?

“Should we go after her?”

Bucky shook his head, “Nah, she was just scared.”

“You do have that effect on people,” the joke fell flat, “C’mon, ‘ll get a medic to help you and ‘ll get Maria.”

Bucky made his way to the ambulance and was given a wet rag and was told not to rub his eyes. The ride was in relative silence till they got to the compound. Bucky was made to flush out his eyes and reset his nose. Honestly, those two things were more of an annoyance than anything. He’d be healed in an hour.

Even though he couldn’t see you, Bucky waited in your room with you. He eventually drifted off only to be woken in the morning by an “Uhh...¿Dónde estoy?”

Bucky blinked to see you clearly. Your head was bandaged and you were in a clinical white gown, “Hey, doll.”

“Bucky?”

Bucky got up and grabbed your hand, bringing it up for a kiss. He also observed that there were no cuts on your knuckles. You hadn’t fought Leo when he had hurt you. That infuriated Bucky for some reason. The fight had been one-sided, “Yeah, yeah, ‘m here, sugar.”

You groaned touching the wrapping with a wince, “Where am I?”

“You’re at Avengers compound’s medical wing. It’s seven hundred right outside New York City. Can you tell me what year it is and your name?”

You told him the current year and correct name. Good, that would limit amnesia as a possible symptom. A nurse came in and determined you didn’t have any internal bleeding but you did have a concussion and broken ribs and to stay home for a few days. When she left, Bucky asks as soft as possible, “Maria, what’s the last thing you remember?”

You looked like you were thinking, “Déjame pensar...I took a cab home from...something...Anita asked me if I was hungry and I said I was tired and went to bed.”

Bucky sighed, “Maria, I know about the fight with you and Leo,” you tensed, “You can either tell me 'n I can sort things out with Leo man to man or ‘m goin’ to the police,” you looked like you wanted to interject but Bucky said, “I know he’s your childhood friend and is like a brother to you but I will not stand aside if he is gonna beat you, doll. No real man hits a dame. It’s a question of honor and respect.”

You worried your bottom lip, “It’s...it’s not that easy.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky learned it as you fidgeted. Whatever Leo was into scared both you and Anita so Bucky tried to be a good cop for once, “Sweetheart, ‘m worried. Does this have something to do with your family?”

“...sort of. Not the family you’re thinking of,” you grimaced as though you were giving away a big clue, “You have to understand. The barro..the neighborhood...is a tight-knit community. Everyone knows everyone and knows everything.”

Bucky was smart, he knew where this was going, “FRIDAY, blackout this room.”

“ _Blackout in place, Sergeant Barnes. No one vocal or video record will be taken or saved in this period.”_

Bucky turned back to you, “Maria,” his voice was more firm, “Is Leo connected to the Pennywise gang?” your hands, which you’d be playing with, froze. Dammit. You wore your heart on your sleeve. Bucky knew the answer, “Maria, I need to know everything you know ‘bout them.”

You shook your head, tears streaming down your face.

“Why no?! Maria, if they’re threatened’ to kill you and Anita, I can protect you two. I can keep ya’ll safe in the compound till the gang’s taken down.”

You shook your head, “It’s not protection. It’s loyalty. Would you protect Steve if he went rogue and hurt people?”

“I’d punch that dick in the face till he saw reason,” you gave a half-hearted laugh, “Maria, I’ll do whatever I can to make things right for you, Anita, and Leo but people are gettin’ hurt. They’re dying’. If you tell me, I’ll go to Leo and deal with him myself. ‘ll get him to stop this bullshit. ‘ll get ya'll out of this mess but this gang needs to stop.”

You shook your head and hugged your knees, “Leo won’t listen to reason. I tried, Buck. I‘m his best friend and look at how that turned out.

Buck sighed, “Look, I don’t know why he did that to you, and trust me ‘ll give him a right hook when I see him, but this is something to settle between men. You’ve neva done nothin’ wrong. He needs to listen to someone who’s done shit. I won’t tell the Avengers or SHIELD until I talk to Leo first.”

You said nothing.

“Remember when I got shot?” Bucky didn’t want to pull out this card but you were leaving him no choice. You nodded, “I was goin’ after a gang that was connected to Leo’s. It was the people who kidnapped me all those years ago.”

Blood ran out of your face, “Buck…”

Bucky kissed your forehead, “Think about it. SHIELD and Avengers don’t know yet but they will and when they do, do you think they’ll give Leo the chance to speak before locking him up?” your face looked strained. Bucky kissed your nose, “‘ll get you breakfast.”

When Bucky got up to leave, you clung onto his metal hand, gears wearing, “Promise not to hurt him?”

“I don’t know if I-”

“Promise?” you said firmer, your voice cracking.

Bucky sighed, “I promise.”

You let go, “Theses a warehouse in Queens. I don’t know the address, but it’s on my phone. The main guy is someone familiar...no lo sé but he knows Papá. Leo said something about a big mission being a lot of money. The guys inside said something about the Avengers tower but I didn’t listen much. I was too angry…”

Queens. They had a home base. Bucky knew where to start. He leaned over and gave you a slow kiss, being careful but your busted lip. Bucky whispered, “Thank you, sweetheart. You’re bein’ so brave for me. ‘ll make it up to you.”

As Bucky left, he heard you crying.

 

Bucky made his way to the main kitchen where the team mostly ate breakfast. Sam and Steve had just gotten back from their morning run and showered, hitting each other with towels like buffoons. Sam looked up, “Uh oh, here comes Mr. Serious.”

Bucky glared at him and Steve pushed Sam, “Shut up, he’s had a rough night. How’s Maria?”

“Better, but we’ve gotta problem,” Bucky was all serious and soon so was Steve and Sam. Bucky blacked out the room again, “I located the Pennywise Gangs home base but we’ve got to get one man out before reporting to Fury.”

Steve looked bewildered, “Excuse me? We’re doin’ what now?”

“His name is Leonardo and he’s close to Maria. I promised I’d get him out first. So we’re goin’ in.

Sam looked blank and said, “That sounds stupid as fuck, man. All those men with alien tech against three of us?”

“Two of us,” Bucky shot back, “You are going to grab Maria’s friend, Anita before shit hits the fan. They’re both traitors to the gang. They can’t stay home till the whole gang's eradicated.”

“What?!” Sam looked baffled, “I’m on babysitting duty?”

“You’re the only other person ‘sides Steve I trust 'n, no offense, Steve’s better muscle. Plus, I work better with him.”

Sam seemed annoyed, “I’ll try not to be offended by that. But seriously, why not grab Nat, Clint, and Tony too?”

“Nat and Clint are loyal to Fury first,” Bucky explained, “They’ll report before we even get there, then it’ll all be for nothing. And Tony, 'cause it’s supposed to be a sheath mission, if possible. Tony is anything but subtle.”

Neither Sam nor Steve looked happy but they nodded, “Where to?”

“You to Brooklyn and us to Queens. Suit up, man.”

 

****

You were moved out of the medical ward and into Bucky’s floor. Technically, you stayed in his room only, hugged Bucky’s pillow and taking in the gunpowder and spice smell. All you could do was wait. Bucky didn’t want you to go home until everything was settled.

You’re eared perked when you heard a familiar voice say,  “Déjame ir, estúpido idiota, I can walk on my own.”

“ _Sorry_ , ma’am,” Sam sassed, “Just trying to help.”

“Well, your help was unwanted,” snarked back Anita. You heard her bracelets jingle.

“Anita, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” you questioned.

“Ask _this_ motherfucker. There I was minding my own business, sleeping when this dickhead banged on my door and was like, ‘Pack a bag. I’m taking you somewhere safe’.”

You heard Sam sigh, unamused, “I’m just following orders, ma’am. Don’t shoot the messenger.”

You swatted Anita, “Anita, Sam’s nice. Don’t be mean to him.”

Antea groaned, “Fine. Whatever.”

You heard the fridge open up then close. Then Sam tapped your shoulder, “Here’s an ice pack. For your eye.”

“Gracias,” you took was seemed to be a fancy gel ice pack and placed it on your eye, wincing. It still hurt.”

The room was silent for a minute till Anita snapped, “Chico, give us girls some spaces.”

“Buck doesn't want me to leave till-”

“I don’t care what Barnes said. If you care so much, stand outside the door. Now, shoo. We need a moment.”

“Fine, fine,” you heard Sam mutter, “I don’t get paid another for this shit,” before he closed the door.

You frowned, “If you’re looking for an escape, you won’t find one. Bucky’s sealed the air vents so only he could open them and we’re six stories up.”

“No soy estúpido,” Anita snapped.

“Lo siento…” you mumbled sliding onto the couch.

“How’s your eye?” Anita’s voice lost some of the tension.

You turned the ice pack to a cooler side, “Better.”

You felt the cushion next to you give way, “Maria, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento. I never should’ve let you run out like that to Leo. I knew it would end up badly.”

“Está bien” you mumbled, playing with your shirt.

Anita took your hand, “Not it is. Leo...Leo isn’t the same person he was before all this. But he’s my brother. I just wanted us to stay a happy family. You were never supposed to know and it was never supposed to get this bad. It’s all because of Toomes, I swear.”

You nodded in acknowledgment, not for agreement, “Do you think things will ever go back to the way they were?”

Anita sighed, “No lo sé, but we can only try.”

“Did you know how Leo felt about me?” you asked quietly.

Anita let out a sad laugh, “Everyone did. Leo always followed you around like a lost puppy for the longest time.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“I think...I think he wished you could develop feelings on your own. Then he just got bitter every time you got a boyfriend and played the victim. I told him he needed to tell you years ago, but...he never listened.”

You grounded, “This sucks.”

Anita laughed again, this time more brightly, “Si. C’mon, let’s take advantage of Barnes's TV. He’s probably got Hulu and Netflix.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dónde estoy?= Where am I?  
> Déjame pensar...= Let me think  
> no lo sé= I don't know  
> Déjame ir, estúpido idiota= Let me go   
> ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?= What are you doing her?  
> No soy estúpido= I'm not stupid  
> no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento= you have no idea how sorry I am


	34. Fortune's Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve confronts Leo and his gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Yall know what's going done so I thought the title was appropriate. Honestly, while I was writing this, I learned I'm more of a fluff writer than a dramatic writer so this won't be me better work. Correct me if I'm wrong. 
> 
> I couldn't think of a song so I just went with the classic ["Romeo and Juliet" (1968)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kikLy1L-keE)
> 
> and ["Romeo + Juliet" (1996)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TMVi6WyR_I)
> 
> . Both are the Romeo and Tybalt fights. SPOILER if you don't know any variation of Romeo and Juliet or West Side Story
> 
> (Translation in endnotes)

****

Leo got home to find an empty apartment. He called out for you and Anita with no response. Your two rooms were empty too. Not even Missy was there. There was a note from your mother saying she would be taking Missy for a bit while you and Anita were “out of town”. It didn’t take much brain cells to know what “out of town” meant. 

It was a stupid lie. If it had been true, a) you two would have told Leo about it and b) you would have taken Missy. You must have left in a hurry with Anita because on a second swipe, he saw luggage was gone and drawers stripped from both rooms.

Well, fuck. This could only mean one thing. You snitched to Barnes and went into hiding.

"¡Maldición! ” Leo smashed a beer bottle into the wall in anger. The betrayal that he’d let simmer in sorrow in regret for beating you now boiled in rage. Who were you to make Leo out to be the bad guy in the whole ordeal after his work paid off your student loans and electricity bill?

Leo whipped out his phone and dialed Roberto, “Que pasa chico?”

“Get the guys,” Leo demands.

“Que? Whoa, chico, what’s going on?”

“Maria snitched to the Winter Soldier,” Leo growled, “He took her and Anita away.”

There was a pause before a hissing “Mierda ,” from the phone, “Bien, Bien. Where’d you want this to go down?”

Leo scoffed, taking a swig of whiskey, “¿Crees que tenemos una opción? They’ll be at the warehouse for sure. We don’t have time to move everything and Toomes will be after that jet from Avengers tower tonight. It’ll only be us and Mason. Schultz and the boys are going after Spider boy. Apparently, Toomes found out the kid is taking his daughter to some school dance and wants to make sure he stays there.”

“Shit, it’ll only be us against who? NYPD?! The CIA? All the motherfucking Avengers??”

Leo laughed, “Like we haven’t before.”

“Esto es diferente,” Roberto was the serious one for once, “We had hostages or were in a car chase. Chico, this placing is important. I know you’re thinking Queens but that may just be a dead end. We’ve got nowhere to go if we hide in the castle.”

“Who said anything about hiding?”

“...¿Perdóneme? Que?”

Leo smiled and grabbed his keys, “Barnes has Maria and Anita but I’ve got the family. I’ll blackmail Barnes into coming alone.”

Roberto sighed, “You’re crazy, chico. Barnes knows you won’t hurt the Sanchezes.”

“I hurt Maria,” Leo confessed, “What would stop me?”

Roberto went quiet, “You wouldn’t actually hurt them, right?” Leo didn’t respond right away, “Leo?! Chico, this is your family. Maria I get. She hurt you and betrayed you but the kids?”

Leo sighed, “No...I don’t think I could, actually, but I got to play the bluff. And it has to be realistic.”

“...whatever you say, boss.”

Leo strolled over to the apartment next door and knocked. Your mother answered with a bright smile, “Hola, Leonardo, what brings you here?”

Leo smiled, fidgeting with the car keys, “Hey, Ma, you think I can spend the day with the kids?”

 

****

Bucky strapped on his uniform and shucked on his combat boots. He really didn’t want to go in guns blazing but Leo was acting unpredictable and from what you said, hated his guts. Steve pulled on his old SHIELD armor to be a little more conspicuous without the red, white, and blue. This was supposed to be a stealth mission after all.

“Relax, Buck. Stop lookin' like you swallowed a lemon.”

Bucky scowling, “Pal, there’s about a hundred things ‘d rather be doin’ than bein’ involved in a criminalized love triangle.”

Steve snickered, “That’s one way to word it.”

“C’mon, ya know talk is your thing, not mine,” Bucky checked the ammo on his Glock before holstering it and pulling out a knife to hide in his boot, “How did I know this would happen?”

Steve cocked an eyebrow, “Ya knew you were dating someone who’s best friends with the leader of one of the most notorious street gangs in NYC? You’ve got quite the imagination. Or paranoia.”

“No that,” Bucky swatted Steve before handing his own gun, “The love triangle bullshit. I told him ’d back off months ago but no, the guy had to go crazy in the name of unrequited love.”

Steve laughed.

Now it was Bucky’s turn to be confused, “What?”

“Nothin’.”

“No, you don’t get to ‘Nothin’ me. Spill,” Bucky insisted.

“Fine,” Steve pulled the strap on his shield, “When I woke up for the ice, there was a fan theory movin’ around that I put the plane in the Arctic ‘cus you never returned the same feelin’s to me before the train incident and my actions was out of grief and not heroism.”

“WHAT?”

That caused Steve to laugh more, “I know right.”

Bucky laughed too, “Is there somethin’ you ain’t tellin’ me or Sharon, punk?”

“No, no, no, that was Tumblr, not me,” Steve smirked then sobered, “Not that I didn’t grieve.”

“Well…” Bucky coughed, “That’s good. The tumblr part, I mean. I could neva like you that way, just...ew?”

Steve gasped, “Are you saying gays are gross or ‘m gross? Either way, ‘m offended.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, lacing up his boots, “You’re not gross and gays ain’t gross. Not that you ain't fuckin' hot but you’re my brother and I like my girls and fellas shorter than me.”

“Wait, you bi, Buck?”

Bucky shrugged, “Well, 've neva been picky but it ain’t matter, ’m takin’.”

Steve looked confused for a second before shaking it off, “Okay, well, learn somethin’ every day. C’mon, ya lug. No more delay. Let’s get to Queens.”

 

The drive was rather quiet until Bucky’s phone rang. He frowns, “Thought I turned this off,” he looked at the number and recognized it. He answered, “Leo, what do you want?”

Steve, who was driving, shared with him a glance.

“Blunt and to the point. I like it,” Leo mused, “I know you know about me and I know you’ve got my amigo and sister. I want them back.”

Bucky’s grip on the phone tightened, “If you know what I know, you know ’ll have a problem with it. Look, Leo, I just want to talk.”

“Sólo quieres hablar, ¿eh?” Leo chuckled, “Nah, I don’t think so. You want to arrest me. I’d go as far as wanting to kill me after what I did to Maria’s face. I bet the Winter soldier has killed men for less.”

Bucky was trying not to break the phone, “What do you want, Leo?”

“I want you to come to Queens alone. I know you’re coming with your fellow Avengers but if you show up with full forces at my gates, I can’t promise safety to poor Maria’s siblings.”

Bucky paused. Okay, so Leo was losing it, “I’m coming alone but for one.”

“Alone.”

“One,” Bucky demand before falling into a Soldier demeaning, “You think I care about a few casualties. The end justifies the means, right?”

“You...you can’t do that,” Leo sounded frightened. Maybe he was bluffing, “Maria won’t ever forgive me.”

“Neither she to you.”

There was silence, “Fine, one. Doesn’t matter if it’s one or two of you. You’ll both die once I get my information.”

Bucky hung up, not wanting to hear any more bullshit. He turned to Steve and huffed, “Cocky bastard.”

Steve didn’t look at him, “Should we be worried? They know we’re comin’.”

Bucky pulled out an elastic and pulled his hair into a secure bun, “We’ll just have to improvise.”

“If that a good idea. They’ve got more weapons that we don’t know anything about. We can still call the stealth team or even Nat and Clint.”

Bucky thought about it, “The plan is to get Leo out of there.”

“We may not be able to,” Steve said seriously, “I don’t know if he’s the kind you save anymore.”

“Same as I?”

Steve shared a look, “That’s different and you know it.”

Bucky grimaced.

“Bucky.”

“We’re two super soldiers and I can take out an army on my own. Now just drive.”

 

When they got to the warehouse, they parked a ways away in a cluster of other vehicles. It was dark so their uniforms blended into the night. The plan was to enter from a side window but the building was a solid block so they ended up using a roof panel.

Bucky and Steve slid in successfully, using the various catwalks and beams to see the entirety of the warehouse. It was mostly filled with storage and few men could be spotted. That puzzled Bucky. He’d rather expected the place to be empty with no traces of the gang ever being there or a full house since Leo was expecting them.

Steve gestured towards the edge of the warehouse where a blue light was emanating and voices were huddled together. They crept closer to the light to hear Leo shouting, “¿Estás bromeando conmigo?”

“Leo, cálmate. Barnes and his men are almost here. We need to think clearly,” came from a voice Bucky recognized as Roberto, “I think we need to send the men away before we get caught.”

There was the breaking of glass as Steve and Bucky made their way over to get the gang in sight. It was just Roberto, Leo, and some mousey guy that Leo was aiming a gun to his head. Roberto got between them, “Whoa, Leo, chico. Mason will finish the gun. No need to point one at him. Right, chico?”

Mason’s hands were fidgeting but he answered, “A-Almost done, kid. Best one I’ve ever made.”

Leo scoffed, “Wasn’t much help to Toomes. You think he isn’t gonna rat you out now that Spider boy took him down? I’m the one who’s gotta hold down the fort now.”

Roberto didn’t move, “Dude, we lost. We need to get away from here before the cops find the rest of us. And you need to be long gone. You’re the only one with a target on your back. They only got your face.”

Leo waved the gun around some more, his face flushed. He was obviously drunk. Buck looked in the corner and saw a crate with an unconscious Alex, Nina, and Gabriel in it, unguarded. Bucky gestured it towards Steve and Steve nodded in understanding. Steve crept down and silently landing on the other side of the crate. Bucky would have to move quickly to get Leo and Roberto’s attention and-

“¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?” 

Apparently, one of the other men had been hiding behind a crate and sounded an alarm. At that, crates burst open and about twenty men came racing towards Steve with various Chitauri guns. Steve hunker down behind his shield while, on quick thinking, Bucky came up from behind.

Bucky would’ve tore through the gang with little ease but these were your neighbors which made him hesitant to kill them. Though, Bucky wasn’t above breaking bones or knocking men out with the swing of the Arm.

As green light flashed, Bucky disarmed men and broke wrists with a snap for good measure while Steve guided the men away from the kids before he swept their feet from under them and punching them with fist or shield. 

Roberto got in the fight too and could hold his own against Steve alright with speed. Bucky recognized the moved from former Marines. He wouldn’t be surprised if the kid was one. 

Bucky made his way over to Leo who was now holding the gun Mason had been working on. His eyes were wide and he was shaking, but what Bucky was concerned about was the gun glowing in the hands of an unstable man was pointed at the kids. Bucky pulled out his own Glock and took the safety off, “Put the gun down, Leo.”

“Fuck you, Barnes!” Leo screams looking wild, “I’ll do what I want! Where's Maria and my sister?"

“Put the gun down,” Bucky said more firmly, “Before you get hurt.”

“I’m already hurt! I hate you! You took everything from me! You took Maria, my sister. I loved them! You’re not taking my family away too!” Leo was crying in hysterics. 

Bucky didn’t know if it was from buried emotions or his alcohol level but Bucky needed the gun off the kids, “Look, man. I came to talk. Let’s take a pause. You’re not in the right headspace. You don’t wanna hurt the kids, I know that.”

“I’d rather kill them than let them go with you too!” Leo’s hands were shaking violently, "Now where are they?!"

“I’m not gonna take them away from you!” Bucky was speaking quickly while he slowly tried to put himself between the kids and the gun. “I just want to talk. You can still get out of this, pal. All you gotta do is put the gun down.”

“SHUT UP!” Leo looked furious, “I know what you're trying to do. You got men outside waiting to take us out. I’ve watched enough cop shows to know how this ends. I let the kids go you’ll open fire on me or put me on death row after all I’ve done.”

“No. No, Leo. That’s not gonna happen,” Bucky tried to sound reassuring, “No one’s out there. You can walk away. Leave New York.”

“¿Por qué? I’m a dead man anyway,” Leo deflated then but the gun was still trained on the kids, “All I was trying to do was support my family but it’s hard to do good when your second class. You think Maria wants to strip? You think you wanna steal, cheat, and kill??” 

Bucky didn’t have an answer for that but then Leo went right back to crazy and laughed, “At least I was a hero in my barreo but as they say the winners will write history so...fuck you! Fuck you for turning Maria against me and her family! You think anyone will forgive her for this or you?” 

Before Bucky could answer a gunshot went off behind Bucky and Leo jumped and swiveled the gun towards Bucky. Bucky jumped to the side and missed the beam by a hair. When the beam died, there was silence. Bucky dared a glance behind him and to his horror saw that the gun had shot a hole through Steve’s shield. Bucky watched as his best friend crumbled to the ground.

Bucky barely registered Leo’s startled look. He raised his Glock in his rage and empty the gun into Leo’s confused face. He didn’t even wait for Leo’s body to hit the ground before advancing on the others. 

They scattered as Bucky raced over to Steve. Bucky checked for a pulse and found a faint one. Steve was too pale and too hot. On a second look, there was a hole larger than Bucky’s fist straight through his best friend stomach.

“...Stevie?” Bucky’s voice cracked.

Steve didn’t open his eyes but he groaned, “...Buck.”

“Steve!” Bucky gasped, “Hold on, punk. I’ll call Cho and-”

“Don’t bother,” Steve coughed and blood spewed everywhere, “I don’t think ’ll make it.”

“Don’t be just a drama queen,” Bucky forced a laugh, “‘M sure your already starting’ to heal.”

“Can...Can’t make up for the...blood…” Steve sighed, “No more talk. Just sleep…”

“Steve? Steve! No sleep.” Bucky panicked, “You’ve lost too much blood.”

“Whateva’...” Steve slurred, “Fuck this...shit…”

Bucky started to shake when Steve’s breathing stopped, “Steve….Stevie??”

Bucky was alone but for the two bodies of those he was supposed to protect. and bloody footprints. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Maldición!= Damn it!  
> Que pasa chico= What's up, boy?  
> Mierda= Shit  
> Bien bien= Okay, Okay  
> ¿Crees que tenemos una opción?= Do you think we have a choice?  
> Esto es diferente.= This is different.  
> ¿Perdóneme?= Excuse me?  
> Sólo quieres hablar, ¿eh?= You just want to talk, huh?  
> ¿Estás bromeando conmigo?= Are you fucking kidding me!  
> Leo, cálmate.= Leo, calm down.  
> ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?= The fuck are you doing?  
> ¿Por qué?= Why?


	35. And he walked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is approached by Ross and Fury about Maria and Roberto tells Maria about Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is a super short chapter but I felt I owed yall something other than an Author's Note. I did cut right to the chase so no extensive dialogue was put in or anything. Next week will be better I hope. BTW don't think too much of the legal qualifications. I'm not pre-law major.
> 
> BTW SPOILER FOR ENDGAME (sort of): In regards to Steve. I just saw Endgame before writing this but I never attended this coincidence to happen. Not that it is the same but that it is sad.
> 
> This song is for Steve Rogers in Endgame. You deserved it, buddy: ["It's Been A Long, Long Time" by Helen Forrest and Harry James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdkQXOyTml4)
> 
> (No Translations...I was lazy)

Steve died sometime in the night while in surgery. 

Bucky’s anger had dissipated with that final bullet into Leo’s head. After getting the kids home , Bucky had spent most of the night screaming over what he had done. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. Bucky didn’t care it had been an accident. He’d lost his best friend and he may as well have lost you with those final bullets. Bucky was both worried and relieved you and Anita weren’t in his room.

Bucky couldn’t even attend his best friends funeral before being confronted by Fury and Ross. Bucky looked up from his place on the couch removing his head from his hands. Fury looked as stoic as ever while Ross looked like he was going to turn purple and start throthing at the mouth, “Barnes, give me one reason I shouldn’t court martial you.”

Bucky wasn’t in the mood to deal with this bullshit, “Don’t know what’cha mean,  _ sir _ .”

“First off you were fraternizing with an accomplice. Second, you got one of our best men killed. And third, you didn’t report before attempting to taking Pennywise out, “ Ross barked.

“Didn’t think ‘d need the help. Plus, didn’t have time before they moved.”

“Your a soldier, Barnes. Not a strategist. Not everyone is like the Captain and you went a broke him.”

Bucky lurched across the room ready to strangle Ross but was interjected by Fury who finally spoke, “Pull it together, soldier.”

Bucky growled but backed up, “Where’s Maria and Anita?”

“In custody also with their parents,” Fury answered.

“What?! But they didn’t do anything wrong. They told me as soon as they found out.”

Fury didn’t look phased, “Sure for your girlfriend but we don’t know the same for the rest of the Sanchezes. They’ll be interrogated by Ross’s men.”

Bucky’s lips thinned, “You can’t torture them. They’re civilians.”

“We don’t need to,” Ross answers, “We’ll just take away their citizenships.”

“You...you can’t do that. That can’t be legal.”

Ross’s face grew smug as he turned to leave, “Thanks to the Accords, I own SHIELD and SHIELD can do as they want. 

Fury called out, “You are not to contact Ms. Sanchez again. We don’t need a scandal. And don’t bother with your phone. We’re listening to your calls and reading your messages.”

Bucky punched a hole in the wall, “Dammit!”

 

***

You were able to go home but SHIELD kepted Anita and your parents. You didn’t know where your siblings were. You called your neighbors but none would answer. You called Leo and no answer. You’d asked to see Bucky from the agents and was answered in silence. When you tried to call him but it went to voicemail. You hated when people did that to you. The silent treatment is worse for someone who can’t see. 

You knew something had gone wrong when Bucky went after Leo but not what. No agent would give you information. All they wanted to know was the location of the Pennywise gang members. On one final call, you settled for Roberto. If someone knew what was going on it would have to be him. You didn’t doubt he was Leo’s right hand man. 

As the phone was ringing you got a knock at the door. You needn't bother calling. It was Roberto.

“Roberto, what happened? No one is saying anything.”

There was a sigh and a groan, “Give me a sec, chica. I need ice.”

“Ice? Why do you need ices?” 

“Because of Barnes and Rogers, that’s why,” he hissed.

You winced before rushing into the kitchen and pulling out frozen peas, “Lo siento, I only sent him there to get Leo. No one was supposed to get hurt.”

“Little to late for that,” Roberto took the peas, “Gracias, where’s your parents? Your Pa’s not answering.”

You bit your lip, “In custody.”

There was a pause before, “Shit. Shit shit shit! I told him something like this would happen. It was only a matter of time.”

“Que? Who? You mean Leo? Is he with you? I don’t hear him.”

“No.”

“Well, is he coming home?”

“No…”

You were confused, “Did he get caught? Bucky wasn’t supposed to tell the Avengers. No one else should have known.”

“Something bad happened. No one was supposed to get hurt. Well, maybe your boyfriend but everything was an accident.”

Your heart sank, “No...no…”

“Lo siento,” Roberto pulled you into a hug, “Maria, he didn’t make it.”

Tears poured down your face, “No, no no….but Bucky-”

Roberto jerked away and snapped, “Don’t talk about that monster.” 

“But he didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Maria, he killed Leo!” then he stormed out.

 


	36. ***Authors note***

Hey guys, 

I'm sorry that there might not be a chapter this week. My family is having a crisis with my grandfather. He has cancer and he is being sent to hospice today. We know he will not make it but we don't know how much time he has left. I need to take care of my family right now. Thank you for understanding.

Kmo27


	37. ***Author's Note***

Guys,

I'm so done with this bullshit in my life. I need a break. I watched my grandfather die on Friday and I now have to work at the hospital he died in. To make things better, I just found out my grandmother has cancer too days before the funeral. Fuck this shit!

I'm sorry. I know I should be the rock in this situation but I need a break. I don't know when I will update but this story is turning dark and I don't need that in my life right now. Seeing my grandfather pass was hard and now I have to go through it again with my grandma. I just need to grieve. At least give me untill after the funeral. This break could be a week or a month. I don't know. I'll keep you all posted.

Again. This isn't because of writer's block. I will still write the story but I need time, guys. 

Please understand,

KMO27 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Parate!= Quiet!  
> el pendón= fuck boy  
> Un momento= just a moment  
> ¡Maldita sea!= Dammit  
> Oye= hey  
> Gracias por esta noche= Thanks for tonight  
> mejor amiga= best friend  
> mi nene= my baby  
> Lo sé= I know  
> Todos te queremos= We all love you  
> Bien= alright  
> Lo siento= I am sorry


End file.
